Short Circuit My Identity
by FirstThingsLast
Summary: Kanji starts to feel something more for his leader, Souji Seta. Could what his shadow said be true? And why does Souji feel so drawn to him? XX rated M for lemons in the later chapters. XX
1. Abound with So Much Information

** First off, let me say that the fact that there are so little people who actually admire this pairing it's kind of disappointing. I mean, come on. Atlus set it up for you and everything. Kanji's shadow says he's gay and the MC happens to be a pretty smexy guy. ;D Plus if these two were to get together I think it'd be extremely adorable. Kanji being all tough would protect his precious Souji. :3 **

**Secondly, The name of the story as well as the names of the chapters come from the lyrics to the song "Pursuing My True Self" which is the theme to persona 4. I tried to pick lyrics that related to the chapter the most while keeping them in order. (:**

**Thirdly, the first four chapters are kind of mushy; I think all of the lemony stuff starts in chapter five. The first chapter is the longest chapter out of them all, it's like double the length of the second longest chapter. -.- But in case your worried, most of the chapters are fairly short . **

**Fourth, ..actually…there's really nothing else to say besides that there are SPOILERS. If you haven't finished the game with the true ending and plan on doing so there might be some stuff in here that you would not appreciate reading. **

**And that concludes my author note (which will most likely be skipped -.-). Enjoy. :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kanji Tatsumi; people who heard that name would instantly think things such as "rebel" or "menace to society". What they didn't see is that he was really just misunderstood. The media made him out to be something he wasn't, publicizing every bad thing he ever did. Due to the extra attention drawn to him, he could no longer do the things he enjoyed doing without being judged. Things like sewing and other craft works, which he had grown up doing.

Girls were much worse. They acted much harsher towards him, said the meanest things imaginable and found new ways to make him feel like he wasn't worth shit. It was these experiences with girls that made him scared to even be around them. All of the things done to him drove him to become the cold, mean individual he was. He figured he might as well give the people what they were expecting from him.

Once he was saved from himself, though, things changed. Every person involved in his rescue became his friend and for the first time he was invited to become part of a team. Little by little he became stronger, both mentally and physically. As the case progressed, he made more and more friends. All of those people who made him feel worthless just seemed to disappear.

Souji Seta was the closest friend of them all, the only one Kanji could fully trust. He had convinced Kanji it was okay to do things that made himself happy. No matter what the issue was, Kanji could talk to his leader about it. Souji always listened and always knew exactly what to say to make things better. Whenever Kanji felt down, he could count on the gray haired boy to cheer him up.

Despite Kanji's wishes, he had started to feel something more towards his best friend. Something he didn't feel with any of the other members of the investigation team. So it wasn't a surprise that his leader was on his mind at that moment. He was desperately trying to deny his feelings though.

_Was what my shadow said right?_

_Am I really…_

"No, damnit!" Kanji accidentally yelled out. The class went silent as they all turned to look at him. His eyes widened a bit as he realized he had let his thoughts escape his mouth.

"Are you okay, Kanji-kun?" Rise asked a bit worried. Kanji's face flushed with embarrassment. He violently rose from his seat.

"Yeah," he walked towards the door quickly, sliding it opened. "I just need some fresh air." He closed the door behind himself, ignoring the teacher who demanded he get back in his seat.

He soon found himself walking out onto the roof, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sun. He looked around, seeing he was alone. He exhaled heavily, pacing a bit as he thought. He tried to convince himself he was feeling the way he was because he had never had someone like Souji in his life. He was confusing gratitude for such a wonderful relationship with love. No matter how much he told himself this though, he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it.

He thrust his fist at the wall. His hand smashed against the outside of the building, the bumps on the wall breaking the skin on his knuckles.

_Why am I so aggravated? _

_What I was thinking isn't true. It CAN'T be._

Kanji sat, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some tension. He looked straight ahead, staring at the fence in front of him that enclosed the whole roof. He remembered when Souji and he had been in that exact spot, talking about various things. It was right after Dojima had convinced Souji's parents that finishing high school in Inaba was in the silver haired boy's best interests. That was not only the day when Souji had announced he'd be staying, but it was also the day the Kanji had realized he loved the other boy.

xXxXx

_ "It's okay to do things to make yourself happy, Kanji. Just be who you want to be." Souji said, both of his hands on the fence as he looked out to the horizon. His fingers curled around the thin metal of the barrier as he leaned forward. _

_ Kanji looked over to his friend, "You don't find it weird at all that I'm teaching a crafts class?" Souji shook his head in response, keeping his eyes fixed on the mountains in the distance. _

_ "Even if I did, it shouldn't matter. As long as it's something you enjoy who cares what other people think?" Souji looked over to his friend, giving him an unusually bright smile, something that was rare to see his leader do. He was always so calm and composed it caught Kanji off guard. _

_ "I guess your right." Kanji leaned his back against the fence. "Thanks." The blond felt his lip begin to tremble a bit. He wasn't sure why at the time, but he was feeling a need to release all of the sadness that had built up. He turned his back to his silver headed companion to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. _

_ "For what?" Souji pulled himself away from the fence to face the other male's back. He could sense that something was wrong. When Kanji spoke it became clear that he was crying._

_ "It's just, no one's ever cared enough to suggest that I live to make myself happy. Thanks for being my friend." He wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears from forming._

_ Suddenly, a pair of thin arms wrapped around the younger male's waist from behind. His eyes widened as he felt his leaders face press against his back. "It's no big deal, I like being your friend." The slightly smaller boy stood in the same place as Kanji turned to face him and hug back. The gray haired boy closed his eyes and Kanji hugged him tightly. _

_ They stood like that for quite some time until Kanji was calm enough to stop crying. The younger of the two wished the embrace would never end. He wanted to hold the other close to him like that forever. The warmth they shared released butterflies in his stomach, allowing them to flutter around and tickle his insides. _

_Souji pulled away and looked at Kanji's face, his light haired companion keeping his arms around his leader's waist. "Feeling any better?" The silver headed boy questioned. _

_ "Yeah." Kanji moved his eyes to meet Souji's. Even if their eyes locked for just a brief second, the younger male could still feel his heart skip a beat when it happened. The gaze seemed to last much longer than it actually did. Souji broke it off and looked away quickly, moving away from the now blushing Kanji. _

_**I love you.**_

___For some reason, Kanji had a strong urge to blurt out those three words, but held it in. He knew saying such a thing would probably scare his best friend away, and he'd be devastated if that happened. Besides, he was probably just caught up in the moment, there was no way he loved another boy._

_ "When's your next crafts class?" Souji asked, looking at his shoe as he kicked at the cement. _

_ "Huh?" the blond looked to his friend._

_ "I'd like to sit in and learn a thing or too." He looked up at Kanji, beaming him another genuine smile. Kanji grinned and let out a small chuckle. He had never been so happy to be with someone._

xXxXx

Kanji sighed as he remembered the scene clearly. He laid back on the warm cement of the roof, looking up at the sky.

_But what if it's true? What if I do love him?_

_Damnit, what should I do? _

"I thought I'd find you up here." A voice spoke, startling Kanji a bit. He turned his head to see Naoto standing by the door that led onto the roof. "Behavior like this is quite troublesome, you know."

Kanji shrugged a bit and looked back up to the fluffy clouds, moving both of his hands under his head to act as a cushion.

"Do you mind explaining what's got you so bothered?" Naoto sat next to the white haired boy.

"Just confused, that's all." The male closed his eyes, the sun covering him like a warm blanket.

"That's not much of an excuse. It is certainly no reason to cause an uproar." The blue haired girl leaned back on her small hands. The sleeves of the boys' uniform covered most of her hands as they draped over them. "If you needed some instruction on the lesson I could have assisted you."

Kanji opened his eyes, a bit confused as to what the girl was talking about. He blinked several times before he caught on to what she was saying. He let out a soft laugh. "Not about the class work, other stuff."

She looked away from her team mate, slightly embarrassed that she had misunderstood such an easy concept. "Then what is it that has gotten you so confused?"

Kanji sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his arms dangle. He looked back to the spot where he had fallen for his leader. He didn't want to tell Naoto his true feelings but he also didn't want to confuse her any more than he already had.

"Did you ever think that maybe your persona is a bigger part of you than you realize?"

Naoto looked over to the other, "I'm not sure I fully comprehend. Do you mean your coming to the conclusion that your hidden feelings that were portrayed by your shadow may be true?"

Kanji nodded his head, "Yeah." Naoto, being the smart detective she was put two and two together. She realized what he must have been talking about. Even though she had not been present during the fight against Kanji's shadow, she had heard the whole story about the things his shadow had said. His shadow had suggested that Kanji was a homosexual, and if he was saying his hidden feelings may be true, then she thought it must mean he was saying he wasn't straight.

"Ah, so your saying you like a guy?" she asked calmly. She knew it had to be someone on the team, it would be unlikely that he had fallen in love with a stranger or someone who wasn't close to him. "Tell me, is it Yosuke?"

"W-what…do you mean?" he hopped it wasn't that obvious.

"Actually, now that I think about it he doesn't seem like someone you'd admire." She placed her hand over one of her cheeks, thinking. "What about Teddy? He's pretty adorable. Plus, you seem to always want to touch his fur."

"I-I think you h-have the wrong idea."

"Oh, so it's not him? Well, since you found out I'm not a male that leaves only Souji."

Kanji blushed, realizing his secret had been discovered. He looked down, "N-no.."

Naoto smiled deviously, "Bingo. So you like Souji Seta, huh? I suppose it's hard not to."

"No!" he looked over at her, "I don't, really!"

"It's fine, Kanji. In fact, I think I'd enjoy assisting you in pursuing your affection for this boy." She smiled innocently, even though in her head she was scheming ways to make this work. She moved her eyes to the boy's dangling hand, the crimson color that covered it catching her eye. "How did you injure your hand?"

Kanji looked down to his bloody knuckle, "I punched a wall." He shrugged and moved his eyes to the girl next to him.

"Come with me, you should probably get that bandaged up." Naoto stood, helping Kanji up before heading to the school's infirmary.


	2. Let Go of the Remote

Chapeter 2; **Let Go of the Remote.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Yosuke is lucky._

Kanji watched as Yosuke and Souji passed by the textile shop together. Souji was smiling as the clumsy brunette tried to do some kind of karate move and stumbled. Yosuke had it easy, being the silver headed boy's best friend. He had the perfect excuse to spend so much time with their leader. Kanji, on the other hand, had no reason to even be associated with the older male. He desperately wished he had had the chance to be Souji's first friend when he first moved.

The blond sighed heavily, watching the boys until they were completely out of sight. He had hoped that maybe Souji would suggest stopping and seeing him, but to Kanji's dismay he hadn't. Maybe he really didn't stand a chance against Yosuke.

"Are you okay?" The freshman's mother asked, noticing his unusual behavior. He snapped himself out of his trance.

"Yeah, how many inches did you say you needed for the Obi?"(A/N; An obi is the belt on a kimono that's usually tied around the waist.)

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji sat at the round table, staring at Yosuke who looked just as equally bored as he was. He sighed and he leaned his face against his hand, slouching forward.

He wondered what Kanji was doing. He should have stopped and seen him, that's what he told himself. He didn't want to disturb his friend if he was busy though, so he decided not to stop and disrupt the blond.

Souji admired Kanji for some strange reason. The reason was most likely the younger male's complexities, how he wasn't normal in the least bit. Souji preferred people that weren't average, those who were hard to figure out. This explained his interest in Kanji, but not why he had started feeling his stomach get weak whenever the other boy was near.

Kanji was tough, but could be sweet at times. He'd do anything to protect his friends, but would snap at his team mate if they said anything offending to him. He destroyed a biker gang alone, but he also sewed and created stuffed animals that anyone else would have great difficulty making. He had a hardcore exterior, but on the inside was a guy with emotions just like us all. These were the things that made Kanji so "complex". Not only that, but they were also the things that made him special to Souji.

The leader shook his head a bit, as if to shake the thoughts of liking another male away like they were a bug on his face. He couldn't shake the thought though. He wanted to see Kanji.

"Hey, we should invite the gang here." Souji spoke finally, thinking of an excuse to get Kanji there.

Yosuke nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Even though the case was solved the gang still met up at the "secret headquarters" quite often. Souji had called Kanji to inform him that everyone would be meeting up there that day. He finished helping his mother out at the shop and headed towards Junes.

He strode down the sidewalk, his hands balled into fists in his pockets.

_How can I compare to Yosuke?_

_What should I do?_

He sighed, realizing there wasn't much he could do. Yosuke had so much in common with their leader and Kanji was almost the opposite. Despite this harsh reality, the blond still wanted to find some way to become someone special to Souji. If only he was easily likable.

Then the thought hit him, what if he purposely did things that he knew his leader would appreciate? Things such as agree with him a lot, and do anything to please him. Kanji told himself he could at least do that much.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Everyone sat around the table, talking about the upcoming festival. Kanji was the only one who didn't speak, besides their always composed leader. He was waiting patiently for Souji to say something so he could engage in conversation with him and put his plan into action. By keeping silent, though, Kanji attracted unwanted attention.

"You're being awfully quiet Kanji." Yukiko pointed out.

"Uh..yeah, I'm just tired." he reassured his friends.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep then." The silver haired boy moved his gaze to Kanji. He didn't show it, but he was a bit worried about the blond. The younger boy took this the wrong way though, thinking it was a hint that he wasn't wanted around.

Kanji shook his head, "I'll be fine, Senpai." He smiled a bit to sweeten his lie, but he thought again. If he wanted to be someone who was perfect towards Souji, he needed to do what his Senpai wanted. So if Souji wanted him to go home, that's what he needed to do. "..unless you want me to leave." Kanji said quietly, looking down at his lap.

At this point, everyone's attention was on the freshman boy. Souji smiled a bit and dispersed the tension by speaking.

"Of course that's not what I want." He crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward and resting his chin on them. "Please stay, Kanji."

"Alright, if your sure." Kanji said calmly, even though his leader had just made him feel so nervous. He was overly happy that Souji wanted him to stay, but was also a little nervous to stay with the boy he loved.

The table was quiet again, no one knowing what to say. Rise eventually broke the silence, "Is anyone else thirsty?" She spoke in her normal, cheerful voice. The whole table erupted with the sound of everyone talking about what drink they were "up for". It wasn't until Souji was asked what he wanted that the table got quiet.

"Just water sounds nice." Souji said, closing his eyes a bit as if he was going to take a nap right there. Kanji stood up when he heard that Souji wanted water; this was his cue to do something for his leader.

"I'll get the drinks." The blond insisted.

Naoto raised a brow, examining the situation up to this point. "Kanji, there's no need to act like a toy car and allow yourself to be controlled. That certainly is no way to gain someone's affection."

Kanji's face turned a shade of pink as the table moved their eyes to him once again. Feeling nothing but complete embarrassment, the male who was now the center of attention again looked away. "I just remembered, I didn't give ma that one piece she needs to finish making the kimono. I have to go." The freshman boy lied while hurrying away from the humiliating scene before anyone else could say anything.


	3. Double Clicking on the Go

Chapter 3; **Double Clicking on the Go**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanji spent several days home from school after that, too afraid to see his friends after Naoto had made his act obvious. He was worried he had slipped up and his secret was now out. If that was true and everyone knew, he never wanted to see Senpai again. He would never live this down if they had figured him out.

He sat on the riverbank of the floodplain, looking out into the water. He picked up small pebbles and tried to skip them across the water. He failed almost every time, the rock just sinking once it hit the bluish substance. When he did succeed, it wouldn't skip more than twice. He eventually gave up on this activity, seeing no point in keeping this silly game up. If he had been able to skip the rocks, it might have been another story.

Without Kanji noticing, Souji made his way down the steps to the bank, a fishing poll in one hand and a tackle box in the other. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the steps that he noticed the slouching blond. He stopped, not sure how to approach him.

After a moment of though, he decided just walking over would be suitable. He spoke out as he made his way closer to his friend. "Where have you been?"

Kanji turned quickly, a bit startled. He felt his heart skip a beat as the silver haired boy came into his view. "I..um..I've been busy at the shop. I had to help my ma out." He lied, looking back to the water. Souji sat down next to the younger male, setting his fishing equipment down beside himself.

Kanji looked over to his friend, not sure what was going through Souji's mind. Had he found out yet?

"What was all of that stuff the other day about?" the leader asked, keeping his eyes on the small ripples in the water. Kanji squirmed nervously, knowing he'd have to lie twice as good if he wanted to fool his leader.

"I felt like I wasn't being helpful enough.." he said, being somewhat sincere. The older boy looked to his friend with a faint smile.

"You don't have to try, you plenty helpful the way you are. In fact, I don't think we could function properly without you." As usual, Souji had known just what to say. Kanji nodded, smiling a little. He looked back out to the river, picking up another pebble to skip across the water. Just as the other small rocks had done, it hit the water and sank.

Souji imitated what the freshman had done, except his pebble skipped across the water with ease. Kanji stared at the ripples the rock had made in the water in admiration. He picked up another pebble and made another attempt, only failing once again.

"First of all, you need a flat rock; they skip across the water better." Souji picked up a pebble that seemed to match the criteria. He took Kanji' hand in his, placing the pebble between his index finger and his thumb. Once the younger male was holding it, he moved Kanji's hand in the way he should move it if he were to try and skip a rock.

In the blonds mind, the motion his hand was making looked somewhat suggestive. Not only that, but his leader was also holding his hand. These two factors caused a pink color to tinge the young males face.

Souji pulled away, "Now flick your wrist like I showed you and release the rock before your hand has gone back as far as it can." Kanji snapped himself out of it, doing as the silver headed boy instructed. He watched, a bit amazed as the rock glided over the surface of the water.

"See, you did it." The leader said. Kanji nodded, overwhelmingly happy that he had not only skipped a rock, but also made his leader proud of him.

The blond stared at his friend's profile, that urge that he had felt that day on the roof returning. The one that insisted he confess his love. It felt uncontrollable this time though, and he HAD to let it out. He could no longer stand to keep it in.

"Souji..I need to tell you something." The older boy looked to the male next to him.

"What is it?" Kanji gulped, looking down to the other's lips. They looked so soft, so tempting. He wanted to kiss them, even if it was only for a second. He leaned in a little, his heart starting to pound as his lips got closer to Souji's.

Souji blushed a bit as he realized what he thought the other boy was about to do. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling nervous.

"Big Bro!" When the younger of the two heard this call he shot back away from his companion, looking away as if he had not been planning on kissing the other.

Souji's eyes opened quickly as he looked towards the stairs, seeing Nanako skipping down them. "Oh, um..hey." he could feel his hands shaking a bit as he spoke.

"I was walking by and I heard you talking. So I looked and saw you down here!" she smiled, oblivious to what she had interrupted. "You should walk home with me, big bro."

"Um..yeah. But I have to listen to what Kanji was going to tell me first." Souji looked to his friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Souji smirked and stood up, "Alright, I'm holding you to it." The silver haired boy winked before grabbing his things. He looked back at Kanji as Nanako dragged him away. The blond just collapsed back onto the ground, sighing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hello there, I'd like to thank you for reading this. ;D**

**Here's some cookies, -gives plate of cookies- **

**And no, they are not oatmeal. :3**

**I'm just here to remind you that if you review this, it'll make me oh-so-happy.**

**Plus I need some feedback because if no one likes this and it sucks, I'd like to know so I don't waste more time typing it.**

**If I get reviews though I'll keep updating. **

**So please please please do it, it only takes a minute and I'll be all like "YAY!" **

**(Because I'm easily excitable) **

**Thanks. **

**Peace out, homes. **


	4. Being Consumed

Chapter 4; **Being Consumed**

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was another normal morning for Souji Seta. He made his way into the school calmly, just as he did every morning. Not many students were around the shoe lockers, it wasn't known to be a "hang out spot". Most students sat up on the roof or in their classes in the morning.

Souji sighed tiredly, opening his shoe locker. Instead of his normal contents there was an extra little box shoved in with his shoes. He assumed it was a present a girl had made for him in home ec class. He pushed it to the back of his locker, planning on waiting until later to open it. He switched his shoes and closed his locker, heading to his class.

**XxXxXxXxX**

For Souji, the day went by pretty quickly. He had taken all of his notes and completed two quizzes with ease. Nothing exciting happened, but now that king moron wasn't around he didn't have to worry about being insulted on a daily basis.

It a much different story for Kanji Tatsumi though; for him the day couldn't have dragged on any slower than it did. His thoughts had been eating at him all day as he thought about the consequences of what he had done that morning. He had jeopardized his friendship with Souji by leaving something of great importance in his locker.

The day ended soon enough and Kanji stood by his shoe locker. He waited nervously, pretending like he was fetching something from his locker. When his silver haired friend was in his range of view, he smiled and waved to him. In response, Souji just nodded and opened his locker.

_Not even a smile? That must mean he doesn't feel the same as I do.. _

Kanji's heart sank to new depths of his chest as he thought this. He felt himself become weak with disappointment and heartache. He had been hoping his friend would at least like him back, even if it was just a little bit. He turned and left the building, too sad to stick around and walk home with Souji.

Souji watched the blond as he left, wondering what had gotten him so depressed looking so suddenly. He switched his shoes again before pulling the small box out of his locker. He pulled the lid off of the box, looking in to see its contents. Instead of finding some home baked good, he instead saw a Jack Frost doll. He pulled it out, realizing it wasn't the store bought one that Dojima had gotten Nanako, it was hand made.

He knew Kanji was the only one who could do something like this. He immediately felt bad that his friend had gone through all of the trouble to make it and he didn't even get a chance to thank him. It must have taken quite a while to make. And deep down, Souji knew he didn't deserve it. But even if he didn't feel worthy of possessing it, he would treasure it.

He secretly had feelings for Kanji that were stronger than he had originally thought. Lately, though, he had started to notice the little things that led him to soon realize that he was falling in love with the blond. He denied his true feelings at first, but then he realized that not only might this cause himself to have to face his shadow form, but also that lying to himself would do no good. He hated lying, so why do it to himself?

Souji looked in the box, noticing a paper that had been under the doll. He took it out and unfolded it. He read the note to himself quietly.

_Dear Souji,_

_ I know how much you love Jack Frost and how he's your favorite persona, so I made this for you. It's nothing too special, but I felt like even if it had the slightest bit of a chance of making you happy, it was worth it._

_ Now to the main reason for my letter. I said I'd finish our conversation from yesterday, so here it goes. This might sound stupid, but I was going to tell you that I like you._

_ Scratch that, I love you, Souji Seta. _

_ I don't expect you to feel the same way back, I just thought you should know._

_ Please don't hate me. Oh, and sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you this in person. Guess I'm not as strong as we though, huh? _

_Love,_

_Kanji Tatsumi._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanji made his way down the sidewalk, desperate to reach his house so he could take a long bath and curl up in bed. He sighed heavily, every step he took getting harder to take due to his heavy heart. He hoped that he hadn't ruined their friendship. Even living with the pain of being "just a friend" would be better than living without the other boy.

Kanji passed the shrine, thinking that maybe he should stop and pray that things would work out. He decided that it was useless though; if Souji was disgusted with him, he'd be disgusted even if he stopped and prayed.

The blond made his way towards the entrance of the textile shop. He hoped he could sneak his way upstairs without being noticed. He wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation with anyone.

He reached for the door handle. Before he could grip it though, he felt a familiar pair of thin arms fly around his waist from behind. His eyes widened as he saw the box that contained the Jack Frost doll in one of the hands.

"I love you too!" Souji admitted, out of breath from running to catch up to Kanji. The small arms squeezed him tightly. "Please don't go in yet. Stay with me, I want to be with you.."

Kanji smiled, breaking away from his leaders embrace long enough to turn and face him. He moved his arms around the silver haired boy's waist, pulling him close. "Okay." The blond responded.

Souji snaked his arms around the younger boy's neck, blushing as he looked at the other . Kanji smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips against his leader's to kiss him sweetly. Souji moved his hands up to cup Kanji's cheeks in them as he kissed back.

The blond pulled away and muttered an "I love you."

Souji pushed his face into his friend's chest, attempting to hide the bright blush that he could feel growing. Kanji kissed the top of the silver haired boy's head, pulling him as close as he possibly could.

_I'm so happy I could die._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That's my favorite chapter in all honesty, I love the confessions and the lovey stuff, ya know. ;D**

**Well, please review, it'd be greatly appreciated. :3**


	5. Reaching Maximum Capacity

**Warning; this chapter contains smut, other wise known as lemon. It's boy on boy stuff, so if you don't like it then don't read!**

**This chapter is wwwaayyy longer than it was in my rough draft. When I was typing this out though, I got a little carried away with details and stuff, so I made it like three times longer.**

**Well, enjoy. :3**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 5; **Reaching Maximum Capacity**

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been about a month since Kanji had first confessed his love. On that day, Souji had agreed to become the blonde's boyfriend, and they had stayed together ever since.

In that month, they had gotten comfortable enough with each other to begin exploring the other's body. They hadn't done anything more than hand jobs though. Souji always stopped things before they had gotten too far, not quite comfortable with knowing that he'd have to be a bottom when the time came.

Kanji's parents were away on business now, leaving Kanji alone most of the time. It was summer, so he was left home alone more than he would have preferred. He wanted to invite his boyfriend to stay over, but he felt as if he'd become a nuisance if he invited him over every night.

Today, Souji showed up on his own, wanting to keep Kanji company. The silver haired boy sat on the floor of his partner's room, waiting for his boyfriend to return with the drinks he went to get. He blushed as he smelled the faint scent of Kanji that filled the room. He turned to look at the main source, the blonde's bed.

He glanced nervously to the door, checking to see if the other boy was back yet. His boyfriend had just left, so if he hurried he should be able to have time. He turned to face the bed, quickly getting onto his knees and laying his torso against the bed. He pressed his face into one of the pillows, wrapping his arms around it as he hugged it to his face. Souji inhaled deeply and smiled.

Kanji opened the door quietly, accidentally sneaking up on the other boy. He entered he room, seeing the gray headed boy snuggled against his pillow lovingly. He chuckled, not sure if he wanted to interrupt his partner's bliss.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startling the other boy. Souji jumped up to his feet quickly, releasing his grip on the pillow. He blushed fiercely as he realized he had been caught.

"I uhm…have a headache so I decided to rest my head for a bit." He gave the other a cheesy smile as he tried to cover up what he'd been doing.

"Psh, like I'd believe that." He sat the drinks down on his dresser before walking over to his boyfriend. "You're a terrible liar, ." He wrapped his arms around the older boy and pulled him close. Still a bit embarrassed, Souji's arms stayed at his side as he stood still.

Kanji hugged the other more tightly as he leaned down, kissing his lovers shoulder lovingly. "I love you, you creeper."

Souji pulled away a little and blushed more deeply. "I'm not a creeper!" he averted his eyes away from the other male and moved his hands to kanji's elbows, gripping the fabric of his shirt. "I just…love you a lot. Sorry.."

The blond smiled, putting his hand on the small of his leaders back. He then used his other hand to move Souji's head to face towards him.

"You're forgiven." Kanji leaned down and kissed the other boy. Souji's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. He moved his hands up Kanji's arms and over his shoulders, hugging the other boy's neck gently.

The blond moved his tongue out of his mouth and ran it over his boyfriend's lip before pushing it through and into Souji's warm mouth. The silver headed boy opened his mouth to allow access, wrestling Kanji's tongue once it met his. They fought for dominance, the older male submitting eventually, just like he always did.

Kanji moved his hands to the front of his partner's shirt. He felt his way to one of Souji's nipples, teasing it through the white fabric of the smaller boy's shirt. The older male moaned softly, causing the blonde headed boy to become excited. This excitement caused Kanji to kiss his lover more roughly.

Souji moved his hands to grip the seam at the bottom of the larger male's shirt. He pulled it up as far as he could without Kanji lifting his arms. The freshman pulled away a little to lift his shirt off over his head and throw it to the side. He then moved his hands back to his leader's shirt, unbuttoning the row of buttons that led down the front.

When the gray haired boy's pink buds were exposed, his boyfriend couldn't help but move his mouth down to one. He kissed the tip of it gently, savoring the warmth that radiated off of it and onto his lips. He then darted his tongue out, circling around the other's nipple as it hardened in his mouth.

Souji squirmed with pleasure, his face flushing as red as it possibly could as he moaned again. He tangled his fingers in Kanji's hair as he arched his back so their hips were touching. He grinded his hips with the blonde's roughly as he looked down to the top of the other boy's head.

Kanji pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting his mouth to Souji's nipple. He kissed his way up his leader's neck and back to his boyfriend's lips, catching him in another passionate kiss.

The younger male's hands wandered, finding their way to his mate's rear. Kanji squeezed his lover's ass as he pulled their crotches firmly together, grinding his hips back against Souji's. Their growing erections rubbed against the inside of their pants, causing friction that added to their pleasure.

The smaller boy let out another sound, pulling away from the kiss to pant softly. His eyes were half lidded as he breathed sharply.

Kanji sat on his bed, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. The silver headed boy straddled the slightly larger male. He looked down into the other boys eyes, smiling a bit.

The blond chewed on his lip, "Souji." He looked longingly at his boyfriend. "Let's go all the way."

Souji's eyes widened as his heart began to beat more rapidly. "I can't.." his eyes snapped shut with embarrassment. "I..I-I've never done anything like this before…I might mess up."

Kanji laughed mockingly, "Idiot, you could never mess anything up. Just relax and let me do everything."

Souji stood up on his feet, looking to his boyfriend as his legs became weak. Kanji frowned, expecting his boyfriend to get dressed again and leave. He was surprised when the gray haired boy moved his hands down to his pants. Souji looked away from his boyfriend with embarrassment as his fingers unbuttoned the button that held his pants shut.

"Souji.." The blonde was a bit surprised, not sure what to say.

"I'm just nervous…" Souji stated, pushing both his pants and his boxers down. His erection was exposed to the other boy as the older male stood in nothing but his white button up shirt.

He got onto the bed next to the blonde, leaning back on his elbows. Souji laid his head back onto the bed, grabbing the pillow he had been caught smelling. He moved the pillow over his face as he spread his legs apart. His shirt covered part of his torso as he laid on top of the fluffy comforter. There was just enough space between his legs for the blond to climb between them. He let out a soft, teasing sound as he pressed the pillow more firmly against his face.

Kanji looked at him, overcome with desire. The silver haired boy was vulnerable, waiting for his boyfriend to take control of his body. Kanji nervously blushed as he climbed over the smaller boy, looking down at the pillow that covered Souji's face.

"Why are you covering your face?" Kanji asked softly.

"I'm nervous…and kind of embarrassed.." the leader muttered, his words muffled as he spoke into the pillow. "I think it'd be less embarrassing if I stayed like this.."

The blonde smirked happily, "It'd make me happier to see that gorgeous face of yours." He pulled the pillow away from Seta's face, throwing it aside.

"Idiot, I'm a boy, so I can't be gorgeous." Souji opened one of his eyes a bit to look up at Kanji.

"It's much better like this." The older man stated, ignoring Souji's remark. He leaned down on his elbows, kissing the other softly.

The gray haired boy's hands met at the button on the blonde's pants, quickly undoing it. He pulled away from the lock their lips had, curling his thin fingers around the belt loops of the other's pants. He pulled them down in a swift tug, looking up to the blonde with a blush as he did so. He wasted no time in moving his hands to the elastic that held the other boy's boxers up. He gripped the elastic of the other boy's underwear, pulling it away from Kanji's body and pulling them down.

"Give me your hand." Souji demanded after both the younger male's pants and underwear were around his ankles. This command sounded different from his others though. Kanji realized that it was because his boyfriend was helplessly nervous.

The younger male wasn't sure what his partner was going to do. Even so, he shifted all his weight onto one elbow. He raised his hand over Souji's chest, holding it out for the other to take.

Souji gripped his boyfriend's wrist with both of his hands, bringing the large hand close to his face. He placed Kanji's fingertips on his lips before darting his tongue out against the warm skin.

Kanji's eyes widened, "W-what are you doing?"

"Your fingers need to be wet if you want to…"he stopped himself, realizing he might have given himself away. On his own, Souji had done quite a bit of research. Since he had enjoyed studying, he decided to do research on something he knew nothing about; gay sex, since it was something he might have to do. He not only learned how to do it with another male and extra stimulating things that he could do, he also read boy love manga to get an idea of what makes a good "love scene".

By saying something to his lover about wetting his fingers, he knew it was obvious that he had known something about what they were doing. He would have had to in order to take control of such a situation. Before his partner could say anything though, he engulfed the fingers in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the fingers, pulling Kanji's hand in and out of his mouth as he stared up at his boyfriend. This drove the blond insane with pleasure as he fantasize about what else his boyfriend could be doing that to.

The smaller male continued this for a moment before releasing the digits from his mouth. His saliva leaked out at the corners of his lips and down his chin.

Kanji smiled, moving his hand down to the other's entrance. The feeling of his leader's mouth was still burning on his soaked skin. He moved his finger over the other's hole before entering.

Souji's eyes shot shut as he turned his head to the side. He shifted uncomfortably under the other boy, the feeling of Kanji inside of him feeling weird.

The blonde moved his finger around, feeling the older boy's insides. He soon added another finger, also adding to the bottom's discomfort. The submissive boy moved his hands to grip both of the shoulders of the boy above him. This grip became very tight when a third finger was added and discomfort turned into pain. Souji let out a groan and winced.

"Does it hurt?" Kanji asked in a concerned tone. He didn't want to bring pain to the other.

The silver headed boy just smiled and opened his eyes a bit, "I'm fine..the only way to make it less painful is to keep going."

The blond stared down at his boyfriend, unsure about continuing if it was going to bring his leader harm. He kissed the boy below him, moving his fingers around to stretch out the other boy's entrance. Once he felt his partner was prepared, he pulled his fingers out of the other boy.

"Kanji, just do it.." his boyfriend pleaded, wrapping his legs around Kanji's waist. The younger boy nodded, kissing his boyfriends forehead as he lined himself up.

Souji tangled his fingers in the blond locks that his lover had, pulling his mouth away from the kiss again. His breaths came out sharp and jagged as he watched the larger boy move nervously.

Kanji pushed himself in all of the way, inexperienced and not knowing how much it would hurt his mate. Souji tugged at the hair in his hands, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he grimaced in pain. The larger male was so overcome with the amazing feeling of his boyfriend's tight ass that he almost didn't notice his leader's reaction.

"I-it hurts." Souji informed the other, his back arching up as he tried to relieve some of his pain.

"Y-you want to stop?" The freshman asked, trying to contain the moan he was holding in. He wanted so desperately to move, but he knew he shouldn't if it was going to hurt the other boy this much.

"No..j-just move.. i-it'll get better.." Souji tightened his legs around the boy above him, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the pain that awaited him when Kanji moved.

The younger male moved eventually, moving in and out slowly as he watched the other boy's expression. Souji's eyelids soon relaxed as he loosened his grip on the blond strands between his fingers. The pain soon started to fade as his body got used to it.

Once he felt the older boy relax, Kanji picked up the pace of his thrusts. His body became uncontrollable as he drowned in the amazing feeling he felt while inside Souji. He let out small groans, hearing nothing come from the small boy's mouth.

Suddenly, a loud cry escaped the smaller male's lips, filling the room. His hands immediately shot up to cover his mouth as he opened his eyes, surprised by himself. He moved his eyes to meet Kanji's.

"That felt good?" The blonde questioned, thrusting into the same spot again as he had last did.

"Ahh, nghh.." The silver haired boy moaned against his palms.

A smile tugged at the dominate male's lips as he thrust into the spot several more times, listening to the sweet sounds his lover made. He resumed the pace he had, making sure to hit the other boy's sweet spot.

Souji's hands flew down to the sheets that they were laying on, gripping them tightly. His body slid up and down the bed as Kanji thrusted even harder, causing the bed to creak loudly underneath them.

The gray haired boy moved his hips along with the boy's above him, thrusting against Kanji's hips. "Mmmff, it feels so good." He panted roughly, reaching down and gripping his own length. He stroked it quickly, not stopping the motion his hips were making.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." The blond admitted, his pace picking up as he felt the pressure building up in his lower stomach.

"W-wait for me.." Souji pleaded, moving his hand on his length as fast as he could. He dug his nails into the blanket with his free hand, crying the other's name loudly.

"Yeah.." Kanji said in almost a whisper. He held on as long as he could, burying his face in his lovers chest as the pressure became too much. He exploded inside of the boy below him, holding his breath as he came to keep from screaming out.

Souji did nothing to quiet himself though, crying out as loudly as he could as he reached his climax. His cum covered both of them as he relaxed back into the bed. He breathed hard, releasing his grip both on his length and the blanket they were on.

Kanji rolled off of his mate, laying on the bed as he let out a happy sigh. "I love you."

The gray haired boy stayed exactly the way he was, still buzzed from the pleasurable activity they had just finished. "I love you too." He snapped himself out of his dream like state and rolled onto his side, curling up into his boyfriend's chest.

"You want to know something?" Kanji asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Sure." Souji closed his eyes gently, resting his hands on the other boy's stomach.

"I'm really happy I have you. And to be honest, tonight was the best night of my life." He smiled as he thought back to when he first met his leader. "I loved you, even back then when you had first saved me. I never imagined I'd be with you though, I thought it'd stay one-sided forever." He shook his head, "But no, I was wrong, because now I have you, and I'm happier than any other person alive." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso, pulling him closer. "I'm so happy. I'm excited to live. I feel luckier than anyone. I don't let anything hold me back anymore. I've changed so much." He sighed contently again. "And it's all because of you."

Kanji kissed the top of the older male's head. He waited for some kind of response, but realized he wouldn't be getting one when he saw Souji's sleeping face. He grinned, "Am I really that boring?"

He shrugged, cuddling close to his lover as he fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Let me start off by saying; Yes, I know it sucked.**

**I was only my second time ever writing a lemon though, so please cut me some slack. -.-**

**I also realize I might have used their names a little too much, which is disappointing because I feel like it takes away from the story.**

**Also, I'll be taking a break from this story for a few days to type out a story me and my friend wrote called "Shamelessly, so drawn to me". It's going to be a one-shot about Kanji having a dirty dream about Naoto before he knew she was a girl. So yeah, more yaoi.. lemon stuff. I just can't get enough. X3**

**But yeah, please please please review.**

**I'd appreciate it so much and it's make me berry berry happy. :3**

**And I'm sure Teddie would appreciate it if you did to, because I'm holding him hostage until you review.**

**Teddie; (pounds on the wall of the closet) let me out, please!**

**No!**

**Just kidding.**

**Enough of my ranting, I'll leave you to review now.**

**To da loo. **


	6. Catch a Glimpse

Chapter 6; **Catch a Glimpse**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji stood by his window, clutching the curtains in his hand as he pulled them away from the glass. The clocks hands ticked the seconds away as the boy stood in his room and waited for midnight. He looked to the clock and sighed, the hands seeming to move more slowly than usual.

The rain drops hit the window frame and danced down to glass, leaving a thin trail of water behind them. Some of the drops joined together, as if to dance with the other before becoming one. He watched the water streamed that went down the roof outside of his window. It made it's way down to the edge of the roof, falling into the gutter once there.

Even though the case was solved, he had never felt completely comfortable with not checking to make sure. He was their leader after all; it was his duty to make sure the case was really over, that there was no one else whose life was in danger. So far, nothing had happened though, which was a relief.

He moved his eyes back to the clock again, watching as the minute hand inched its way onto the twelve. He released the grip he had on the fabric of the curtain and moved away from the window. He kept his eyes on the television set as he moved closer, watching the black screen closely. He moved to stand in front of his TV, leaning so most of his weight was rested on one leg.

When nothing happened after a minute, he shrugged a bit to himself and moved to his bed. He set his bed out neatly as he prepared it to sleep in.

A loud noise suddenly came from behind him, causing his muscles to tense as he was startled. He turned his head, seeing the noise had come from the TV. A girl's voice spoke clearly.

"Oh, it's wonderful here. No judgmental people to put me down and no annoying fellow employees. I'm so happy I no longer have to live!" she said in a rather cheerful tone. The gray haired boy turned his whole body to face the television, making his way over to stand in front of it again. His eyes widened as he realized who the girl was. It was Saki, the girl Yosuke had been fond of.

"I can finally be away from all of that!" she stood in a graveyard scene. She began to spin blissfully, her arms flailing about. "And to top it all off, everyone was so devastated by my death!" she stopped spinning as she nodded, agreeing with herself that it was a good thing. "Well, I must be going back now, I'll be put through hell if someone finds out I'm out of my grave." She giggled, turning as she walked away. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and back at Souji, "Well, I'll catch you later." The smile on her face suddenly changed to a frown, her eyes wandering as a puzzled look cam across her face. "Oh wait, I guess I won't." she shrugged and hurried off into the row of tombstones that were surrounded by fog.

The TV went blank as soon as she was completely out of sight. He made his way towards his bed, waiting for a phone call. He had hoped that maybe someone else had seen this, but it was obvious no one had when he didn't get any alerts. He sat on his bed Indian style, flipping his phone opened and shut repeatedly as he waited for some kind of notification. He set his phone down on the floor besides his bed, deciding to deal with this issue tomorrow.

He let himself fall back onto his bed, resting on top of his puffy comforter. He stared at the ceiling, Kanji some how sneaking his way into the older boy's thoughts. He could remember perfectly what it was like to lay on Kanji's bed. He could practically feel the fluffy blanket underneath him, and smell his boyfriends scent. He could hear the sound of the people outside on the street as they went on with their daily routines, and the sound of the blonde's soft moans.

He blushed; suddenly remember what they had done together in that bed. He tried to push the thoughts away but the scene of pure bliss played in his head. Everything rushed through his head. Every touch and every noise. He could see himself being thrust into by Kanji, his hips moving up and down as the bed creaked. The unsteady rise and fall of his chest as he gasped for air. The way it felt to have someone moving inside him, hitting his sweet spot and sending shocks of pleasure up his body.

He grew embarrassed as his length grew in his pants at the thoughts. He knew he'd have to take care of it before it grew painfully hard and prevented him from sleeping. He rolled onto his stomach and got up onto his knees, pushing his pants and underwear down. He leaned down and stuck his face in the pillow to muffle any sounds he might make. The house was quiet, so if he moaned too loudly everyone would be able to hear what he was doing.

He grabbed his cock with one of his hands, stroking it gently as he thought about the intimate scene again. The smell of shampoo and fabric softener filled his nose as he inhaled against the pillow sharply.

He imagined the hand that was touching him wasn't his, but the other boy's, and that they were about to have sex again. He thought up scenes of what it might be like next time, and how good it would feel if Kanji did him from behind.

He thrust his hips slightly, stroking himself more quickly. He thought about all of the noises that had been made in that bedroom, almost able to actually hear them. He moaned into the pillow as his face became flushed. Every stroke brought him closer to pure bliss.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He felt so good it was almost impossible for him to stop himself. He contemplated whether to answer the phone or not. Souji decided he could keep touching himself and answer the phone, he'd just have to be quiet and calm. He rose to his knees, leaning over and picking his cell phone up off of the floor. He flipped it opened and held it to his ear, trying to steady his breathing.

"Hello?" he tried to speak calmly.

"Hey." Kanji's voice responded on the line. "I got lonely and wanted to talk to you." Little did the blonde know what his voice was doing to his boyfriend. Hearing the blonde's voice almost made it impossible to hold it in any longer.

"I-it's fine." He breathed the words out, "I-I missed you."

Kanji furrowed his brows. "Are you okay?" he could hear Souji's panting. The silver headed boy couldn't contain it any longer as the pressure became too much to bear.

"Yeah!" he accidentally moaned out the word, his mind mixed up. He knew he was at his limit. "H-hold on a second." He insisted. He hit the mute button on his phone and dropped it down on the bed. He cried out as he came, leaving a mess on his perfectly made bed. He collapsed afterwards, panting roughly as he laid his head on his pillow. He rolled onto his back, reaching down to his ankles to grab the elastic of both his night pants and his underwear. He lifted his rear off of the bed a bit as he pulled his clothing back into place.

He sighed, satisfied with himself. Souji reached down and grabbed his phone, bringing it in front of his face. He looked at the screen to make sure Kanji was still on the line, only to find that instead of hitting mute he had hit speaker phone. He face drained of color as he turned speaker phone off. The gray haired boy brought the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?" Souji spoke nervously.

"I'm disappointed in you.." Kanji said quietly. The older male sunk in his bed, frowning.

"Sorry..it's just that.."

"You should have invited me over." The blonde interrupted to finish his sentence. Souji laughed gently.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That was a kind of short one, I sort of liked it though. The whole mystery plot is building up now. Woot.**

** I took a break from typing this up yesterday to type "Shamelessly, So Drawn to Me". It's a KanjixNaoto one-shot, except Naoto's a boy, so I enjoyed writing that. I was so excited when I thought she was, I was thinking up plots with "him" before I even finished the game. But then I found out he was a she and got all bummed. Once I thought of a way to get away with making Naoto a boy, I wrote the story quickly. **

** So yeah, you should check that out if it sounds interesting at all to you. **

** Alssoo, I'm taking requests (though I doubt I'll get many.). I thought that was worth mentioning since I've been requested to do a higurashi and a Pandora hearts lemon story. So if you want me to write something just give me a shout out.**

** That's about it, I'll probably type the next chapter in a few hours after dance, so yeah. It'll be posted shortly.**

** Review please. Thankies.**

** Thanks for reading. **


	7. Hallow World

Chapter 7; **Hallow World**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The blonde awoke to a soft buzzing noise coming from the side of his bed. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he rolled onto his side to look at what was causing the noise. He moved his hands away from his eyes, opening them to watching his phone vibrate, moving across the dresser a little as it did so. He reached over, gripping it in his hand as he pulled it closer to himself. He flipped it opened and moved it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered drowsily.

"Hey, Kanji." Souji replied in a somewhat concerned voice. "Have you seen Yosuke yet today?"

_Of course, he called me to talk about Yosuke again, right?_

"No." He replied dully, "Why?"

"No one's heard from him since last night." The silver headed boy said, "He won't answer his cell phone, so we went to his house to see him. He wasn't there so we went to Junes to see if he was working and his parents told us he never showed up." Souji sighed, heavily.

"I think you're over reacting a bit." The blonde was jealous that his partner was so concerned about another guy. Yosuke was probably just off somewhere being irresponsible because he felt sorry for himself again.

"Yeah, maybe.." the line went quiet for a minute before the leader spoke again. "I guess your right. Just incase, we're having a meeting. I have something I need to talk about too.." Souji's voice drifted off as he thought. "Just hurry up and get here, alright? Everyone else is coming too."

Kanji rolled his eyes, curling up under his blanket. He wished his partner would worry about him more. It seemed like Souji was more concerned about everyone but him. "Yeah yeah, bye." Kanji went to hang up his phone.

"Wait! Kanji.." The silver headed boy called out, pleading the other not to hang up yet.

"What?" the younger male closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep.

"I love you." The leader said softly, his voice filling Kanji's ear. He blushed as he waited for the blonde to reply.

The younger male smiled, "I love you too." He opened his eyes, looking at the big red numbers that were set on the digital alarm clock. They read 11:15 am.

_It's about time I get up anyway._

He sighed, sitting up in his bed. "Let me get ready now, ." he replied, giving in to his boyfriend's demand to show up to the meeting.

Souji smirked, "Alright, see you in a little bit."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanji arrived at the food court not much later, seeing that everyone but Yukiko had beaten him there. He walked over to the group, pulling a chair from the adjacent table since all of the seats were taken. He moved the chair to his usual spot at the small round table, turning the chair so that the back of it was in front of him. He sat on the chair backwards, leaning forwards against the metal frame of the back. Kanji looked to his teammates, curious as to what they had been talking about.

"Hello, Kanji-kun!" Rise smiled, waving to the blonde. The others just looked to him, showing that they acknowledged his arrival. He nodded in response.

"So, now that everyone's here, tell us what you saw last night." Chie leaned in, wresting her chin on both of her palms as she prepared to listen carefully.

"What about Yukiko?" Kanji asked, still wondering where the black haired girl was.

"She had to help out at the Inn today, so she wasn't able to come." Chie explained. I promised her I'd tell her everything after we finished this meeting." She slouched back in her chair, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"Oh, alright." Kanji responded, indicating he understood.

"Now, if you could please continue, Senpai. I'm very intrigued about what you have to tell us." Naoto said, looking to Souji. The gray haired boy nodded.

"I was watching the midnight channel last night and.." he sighed softly as he looked down at his lap, " and someone appeared on the screen."

"What? I thought we were done with all of this!" Rise exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Indeed, this is going to be quite bothersome if all of these incidents reoccur." Naoto said as she fixed her hat a bit so the sun could no longer shine in her face.

"Yeah, and the weirdest part is..It was Saki who appeared." The whole table went silent as surprise seemed to cover everyone's faces. Souji kept his eyes on his lap, chewing on his bottom lip. The noises of children's laughter and people enjoying the warm weather filled the air, but no noise came from their table as the group thought.

"But why?" Chie asked, sitting up straight.

Souji shook his head, "She seemed happy though. She said things like 'I'm happy I no longer have to live' and 'I'm glad everyone was sad I died.'" He shrugged.

Kanji shifted in his heat, leaning his chin on the top of the back of the chair as he stared to his distressed partner. "So, what do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, she's already.." he stopped, looking up to his teammates faces. "I have no idea what going on." He admitted shamefully.

Naoto crossed one of her arms over her waist as the other bent to allow her hand to rest on her chin. Her thumb ran along the skin of his chin as she thought, trying to figure things out. "Is there any chance Yosuke could have been watching?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Why?" Kanji asked, not wanting to go onto the topic of Yosuke. He looked to the small female.

"This is just a theory, but maybe he saw this broadcast and went in to pursue her." She looked down at the table top as she continued to think out loud, "We all saw how distraught he was over her demise, so maybe he had the notion that she might possibly still be alive in that world." Naoto explained.

Souji slammed his hands on the table, pushing himself into a standing position. "Either way, we need to take action. Everyone, get prepared, it looks like we're going to have to go back into the TV."

Everyone nodded in agreement, realizing it was the smart thing to do.

**XxXxXxXxX**

There they stood, inside the TV again after all of that time. They stood grouped in a circle around Rise, watching as her persona searched the whole world for some sort of hint as to where the broadcast came from.

"This feels rather nostalgic." Naoto spoke as she watched Rise concentrate on finding Saki.

"Yeah, I'm getting' chills just being here again." Kanji shook a bit as a surge of cold air ran up his spine and goose bumps formed on his arms.

"I think I found her!" The red haired girl exclaimed, her persona's head stopped the motion it had been making. "She's that way." Rise pointed towards a set of stairs that leaded to a path they had never been on.

"Alright, let's get going." Souji said, looking at his team before heading towards the staircase. "We can't waste any time." He made his way up the stairs and onto the path, his team beginning to follow.

They all kept their eyes opened as they walked along the foggy path. In their hands, they all gripped their weapons that hadn't been used since the fight against Izanami after they apprehended Adachi.

"It's so foggy, I can barely see _with_ the glasses!" Kanji said, looking around cautiously.

"No! Go away!" A voice yelled from the fog. Everyone stopped walking, looking around to try and find the source.

"W-what was that?" Chie asked as her eyes widened.

"Was that Saki?" Teddie began to shake in his oversized bear suit.

"Leave me alone! I'm finally able to do what I want without dealing with the pain! I'm warning you! Turn back now!"

Souji looked around, still not able to see anything that was not within ten feet of him. "Let's keep going." He instructed, starting to walk again; this time more slowly.

Naoto looked to the others and nodded in agreement, trailing behind their leader. Chie looked to Rise and Teddie nervously before following also.

All Kanji could think about was how worried he was about his boyfriend's safety. He had always been worried about Souji when they were in the TV, but this was the first time being in this world with their leader as his lover. He ran to catch up with the group, not wanting to be left behind. He moved passed the others and to Souji's side. He looked at the silver haired boy, smiling faintly as he felt happy just being next to his leader.

The older boy turned his head to look to his mate, smirking as he saw the other boy's smile. He thought about grabbing the blonde's hand, but decided not to when he realized the others were around and didn't know yet. He blushed a bit and looked straight ahead again, pushing through the fog.

Suddenly, a loud scream sounded from behind, startling the leader. He turned quickly to see what was happening behind him.

"Rise!" Chie yelled in a frightened manner. "S-she was just here! When I heard her scream I looked just as she disappeared into thin air!"

"I-I'm not feeling so well, Senpai." Teddie spoke. Souji's eyes widened as he looked to see the bear's body half gone.

"T-Teddie!" Kanji exclaimed as they watched the rest of Teddie's body fade away. "What's going on, damnit?"

"I warned you!" the girl voice came from the fog again, "I really did, but you just had to continue to threaten my happiness!"

Chie backed up a bit, not completely sure what was going on. "O-oh yeah? I dare you to mess with me! My moves are perfectly honed now." She challenged the voice.

"Don't Chie, you will only agitate it. If you enrage it too much, your life will be put in danger!" Naoto warned.

"If I'm going down, I'm not going down without a fight!" She got into her fighting stance, leaping from side to side. He body began to fade, her feet disintegrating first. She smiled and winked as the rest of her body became translucent.

Almost immediately after Chie was fully gone, Naoto began to vanish. "Well, I guess it's my turn. I wish you guys luck." She spun her peace maker around her finger and fixed her hat with her other hand, nodding to the two boys before being completely gone.

"Damnit!" Kanji screamed angrily. He turned towards the other boy, his teeth clenched tightly as he gripped the front of Souji's shirt. He let his head fall, drooping as he looked at his own chest. "Damnit.." he repeated in a more quiet voice. He shook his head from side to side before looking up to his boyfriend's face sadly. "You be careful, ya got that?" he leaned in and pecked Souji's soft lips lovingly. "I love you." He kept his eyes on the silver haired boy's as he pulled away.

Souji nodded as he watched the other boy become angry again. "Don't you even dare harm Souji! If you want to fuck with someone, do it to me!" Kanji yelled furiously into the fog, waving the foldable chair he had in the air. "I'll be sure to take care of you if you so much as bruise him!"

The gray haired boy frowned, making his way over to the blonde and hugging the younger males arm against his face. "No, I don't want you hurt either."

The air was filled with silence for a moment as the fog continued to circulate. "Very well." The voice finally replied. "But I don't think it'll be me doing the hurting." The girl giggled as Kanji began to disappear just as the others had.

"I love you." Souji said softly as pulled away from his vanishing boyfriend. Kanji smiled before being completely gone, leaving the silver headed boy alone.

Souji closed his eyes tightly, waiting calmly as his body completely faded from the area.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The blonde's eyes slowly began to open, but shot shut as he felt a sharp pain in his skull. His head stung fiercely as he came to. He raised his hand to his forehead, writhing in pain.

"W-what just happened?" he sat up slowly, feeling a bit light headed. He kept his eyes shut as he rubbed his temple gently. "Why is that air so god damn heavy?" he continued to message his temple a bit more in an attempt to ease some of the pain. He tried opening his eyes again, keeping his fingers on his temple. His pupils grew and shrunk as his eyes struggled to focus on his surroundings.

He quickly rose to his feet as he realized where he was. He was in the final hall of the sauna, where his shadow had been defeated.

_Why am I here?_

Kanji shuffled his feet as he quickly moved to the door. He gripped the door handles, pulling at them desperately only to find that the doors were locked.

"Going so soon?" a familiar voice asked from behind. "I think you should stay, we still have so much to discuss!"

Kanji's eyes grew larger as he turned to find his shadow smirking at him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji winced, curled up in a ball on the floor. He hadn't fallen unconscious like the blond had, but he still felt the same amount of pain if not more. He opened one of his eyes to look around and investigate the area. He was surprised to find himself lying on the ground of the first place he had visited in this world besides the ominous room; the liquor store.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes both opened fully.

"I've been waiting." A voice beckoned from next to him. The silver haired boy turned his head to see a yellow eyed Yosuke surrounded by a midnight blue aura. He immediately knew it was a shadow.

The shadow leaned back against a wall, smiling mischievously. "It's been a while."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Woot, that one was a hard one to write. I had a lot of difficultly getting the plotline to flow properly. I must have rewritten this chapter 15 different times. -.-**

**There wasn't much lovey stuff in this chapter, but I thought there needed to be some kind of sacrifice in order to get to a plot, right? I'm most likely posting the next chapter in the next few hours also because I have nothing else to do but type up chapter 8.**

**Even though I tried so hard, I'm still kind of disappointed in how crappy this chapter turned out. /: **

**Oh, and I would like to thank GumshoeLover who is prolly the most amazing person ever. You're kind of like my motivation to keep typing these up every night. Without you, I might still be on chapter 4. -.- I just thought you should know I appreciate your reviews. :D**

**Annnddd, that's about it. Review. :3**

**Til next time, bye.**


	8. Locked Up in Your Mind

Chapter 8; **Locked Up in Your Mind**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji stared up at the shadow, smiling faintly. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" He pushed himself off of the ground with his hands, rising to his feet. He stood unsteadily, still feeling a bit dizzy from his massive headache. He brushed himself off a bit. "So, why am I here?"

"Who knows?" Yosuke's shadow shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Where's the real Yosuke?" Souji continued to interrogate.

" I **AM** the real Yosuke." Souji chuckled, humoring the shadow.

"Your not much help." The silver haired boy stumbled as he stepped closer to the shadow. "Why are you still here? Didn't we defeat you?"

"Don't be stupid. As long as Yosuke lives, I too will live. There's always going to be some kind of hidden feelings somewhere deep down in him, and I represent those feelings. The feelings themselves may change, but new ones will eventually arise." The shadow explained.

Souji shrugged, turning away from the shadow. "As long as you stay here, I don't care. I have bigger problems to deal with." The leader wobbled towards the door calmly, despite the severe pain he felt in his skull.

The gray headed boy made it to the door, gripping the handle in his hand. "It was nice meeting you again." He wiggled the door hand only to find that the door wouldn't budge. He pulled harder, trying as hard as he could to get the door opened.

Two hands slid over Souji's shoulders and slammed into the door. "Why'd you pick Kanji?" the shadow said in almost a whisper.

The leader's eyes widened as he kept his eyes on the door in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you too. I've known you longer, so why choose that hood?" he continued. "I've been with you since the beginning of this whole mess. I've always been right there by your side, so why not love me?"

"I um.." Souji was cut off by shadow Yosuke as it began to speak again.

"You and I, best of friends, as close as two friends can be. So why not be more than friends with _me._ I thought we could be more than just buddies." The shadow shook it's head in disappointment. "But then I saw you kissing that hood rat!" he moved his hands to the silver haired boy's back, shoving him firmly against the door. "I guess I'm alone again! Poor me, how unfortunate!"

Souji squirmed, trying to free himself from being wedged between the door and the shadow. "Let me go.."

"Why do I never get anything I want?" the shadow began to laugh manically. "Oh wait, I can! Even if he doesn't like it I will! I'll force Souji to love me! He'll have no choice. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

One of the shadow's hand crept it's way down to the front of the silver haired boys pants and unsnapped the button. It then proceeded to snake it's hand down under the denim to feel the other boys length through the silky material of his boxer. Souji's eyes shot closed as he gritted his teeth.

"Get off of me!" Souji desperately tried to break free again.

"This is what your 'best friend' really wants." Shadow Yosuke rubbed at Souji's crotch roughly, making it impossible for the leader to keep himself from getting turned on. Tears formed in his eyes as clawed at the door.

"Stop!" he cried out, reaching his hands down to pull the shadows hand out of his pants. The brunette's shadow quickly gripped both of the Seta boy's wrists in his other hand, pinning them above his head.

"Why don't you just relax and enjoy it?" The shadow slipped it's hand out of the boy's boxers only to push his hand immediately down into the boy's underwear. He slid his fingers down to Souji's growing erection, gripping it tightly.

"I-I can't.." The gray headed boy answered. "I won't."

"Really? Your body is saying differently." It smirked as it stroked the boy's cock quickly. A blush spread across Souji's cheeks as he began to cry silently. He continued to protest, still trying frantically to squirm out of the situation.

"I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this!" the gray haired male yelled.

The shadow leaned in close enough to whisper in the boy's ear, "Kiss me."

Souji threw his head backwards, the back of his skull colliding with the front of the shadow's face. It quickly withdrew away from Souji, a bit surprised by the hit. The leader picked up his katana off of the floor where he had left it. He held it up in front of him, ready to attack with it any time he needed to.

The shadow stood still for a moment, looking at the silver haired boy. He looked towards the ground and nodded. "Fine, you can go. Just remember that I warned you of Yosuke's intentions."

With that, Souji became very light headed. His stomach began to turn, making him feel as if he was going to vomit. He broke out into a cold sweat, goose bumps popping out all over his skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he began to stumble, trying to keep his balance. The leader's eyes soon went black, making him unable to see anything as he plummeted into the ground.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanji's eyes stayed locked on the replica of himself as memories of the last time he was there flooded back. He hadn't been able to remember anything directly after the incident, but now everything seemed to be coming back to him. His shadow knew everything about him, so he knew there was no use in denying anything it said. He was just thankful that this time there was no one else around to listen to his compressed feelings.

"I don't need to talk to you, damnit!" Kanji snapped, looking at the foldable chair that laid on the ground where he had been lying. He picked it up, gripping it in both of his hands. "Souji might be in danger. I can't just leave him alone!"

The shadow smiled, placing it's hands on it's hips. "Don't lie to yourself, you just don't want to face me again." It shook it head, looking off to the side. "It's not like your denying anything big, so why leave so soon?"

Kanji furrowed his brows, looking at the shadow questionable as he leaned most of his weight on one leg. "So there's nothing that I need to confront myself about?"

The shadow chuckled, "Don't be silly, darling. If that was true I wouldn't be here." He looked back to the blonde, "'_I hate Yosuke you know. With all of my being I hate him._' That's what I tell myself." He smirked, stepping closer to the real Kanji. "I don't _really _hate him though, I'm just unreasonably jealous of him. Not only that but I might also admire him! Though I like to believe I don't."

"You've got it all wrong!" Kanji argued.

"I don't think so. I am you, so I know everything." The shadow slouched, keeping it's eyes on the other.

"I thought I got rid out you, you piece of shit!" he swung the chair at the shadow. The chair glided right through the other being, doing no damage what so ever.

"I told you, as long as there's something you're denying inside, I'll still be here. The only difference is, this time you won't be able to defeat me if you make me angry." He giggled softly, moving closer to Kanji. "The truth hurts, but you need to accept me for the time being." He moved his mouth close to Kanji's ear, whispering. "I am you and you are me."

Kanji let his head fall as he closed his eyes. He nodded, letting out a laugh of defeat. "Yeah, I guess I don't want a repeat of last time." He ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "You are me. But just so we're clear," he moved his eyes up to meet his shadow's face with a faint smile. "I admire Yosuke in a completely different way than I admire Souji. I love Souji, and I will until the end."

The shadow smiled, "It looks like we're done here." it sat on one of the steps, watching Kanji start to vanish again, "For now, that is."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji's eyes shot opened as he awoke, immediately moving into a seated position. His headache had subsided and the air was a lot less dense. The fog around him was still heavy though, so he couldn't clearly see where he was. He sighed, taking his weapon in his hand again before rising to his feet.

He watched cautiously as the fog started to clear, revealing where he was. The familiar pattern of black and yellow rings appeared on the floor along with the painted body outlines. As more of the ground was revealed, so was the bodies of his teammates who laid unconscious on the floor.

He took a few steps forward, inspecting his friends to make sure they were still alive; which they were. He wasn't completely sure what they had gone through, but he knew if it was anything like his experience it was time to call it a day.

Souji moved his eyes back up to his surroundings as the fog completely cleared from the area. A blue butterfly flew in circles in the corner, distraught and unsure of where it wanted to go. A lavender door was placed in the other corner, a portal like image in the frame. He knew exactly where he was; he was at the entrance. If he was correct, the stack of televisions was behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the TV's.

A groan sounded from in front of him. He turned his head to see who it had come from. He watched as Naoto rose, her eyes still shut. She placed both of her palms over her eyes as she rubbed them.

One by one, all of the members of the team awoke to find themselves where they had started. Once everyone was up and alert again, they agreed on heading back to Junes for the time being. They all seemed eager to share their encounter, but none of them did until the reached their headquarters.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Their table was filled with curiosity as everyone spoke about facing their shadow again. Souji was the only one who had not met his shadow, and he wasn't up for talking about what he had actually had to face.

"So, does this mean there's no real way to defeat our shadows besides death?" Rise asked, looking to everyone else.

"I think that maybe if you don't deny things and keep them in then you can get rid of it too." Chie spoke.

"Yeah, but who's really got enough courage to do that?" Kanji added, leaning back in his chair.

"Obviously Senpai does!" Rise said with a smile. "You haven't met your shadow, right?"

Souji shook his head nervously, not wanting to get into a conversation about what had happened to him. "No. I say we go back in tomorrow. With less people though, so we're not putting all of ourselves in danger."

"Agreed, that way if something happens to the ones in the other world, we're have reinforcements here." Naoto responded,

"You should chose who should go now!" Teddie said excitedly.

Souji gave a nod, making the hard decision of who to bring along. "Alright, Naoto, Rise, and Teddie will be joining me tomorrow."

"What about me?" Chie asked in a whiney voice.

"It'd be safer if you stayed behind." He looked to Kanji, "You too. I don't want you pulling a stupid stunt and getting yourself killed to save me."

The blond frowned, a bit frustrated that his partner was leaving him behind. He knew if he spoke he might come across angrier than he was, so he kept his mouth shut as he clenched his teeth together.

"I guess we're done here." Souji said, standing up and stretching. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The rest of the table rose, dispersing and exiting the food court. He made his way over to Kanji, gripping the fabric of the larger male's shirt as he stood. "Come on, I want to spend some time with you."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That chapter was terrible; I'm very displeased with it. T.T**

**Thanks for reading that piece of crud. **

**You should review and remind me how much that sucked.**

**Thanks.**


	9. We're All Trapped

Chapter 9; **We're All Trapped**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Only the top of the sun peaked over the mountains as it set. The park was empty, evening quickly approaching. As it got darker it drove most people to head back to their homes for the night. The light that shone on the desolate swing set was tinted orange with the colors of the vanishing light. The wind blew softly, nudging the swings to move slightly with the breeze.

Kanji walked into the park, his head drooping as he did so. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked with disappointment. His leader followed behind him, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked towards the blonde. He knew Kanji was hurt by his decision and he wished he could somehow convince the other it was for the best.

The younger male stood under the monkey bars, reaching up to latch his fingers around one of the silver bars. Even though the boy had to hold his hands over his head to reach the bar, his feet were still planted firmly on the ground. He held some of his weight with his arms, watching as the smaller male sit on the swing directly next to the bar the blonde supported himself with.

The air stayed silent as the silver headed boy pushed himself back and for with the toe of his shoes. The light hit his face when he moved back and left when he leaned forward. He gripped the chains that held the swing up in both of his hands, moving his eyes to his boyfriend.

"People deny so much stuff and keep it inside, creating the shadows that we encounter in the other world." He laughed softly as if to mock the human race, "If only we could just realize it's no good doing that." He looked towards the ground, watching as his feet moved the dirt out of place under the swing. He shook his head, unsatisfied. "But instead, we insist on denying how we really feel. After all is said and done, we're trapped inside what we'd like to believe is truth when in reality, the truth is everything that we push into the back of our minds and deny."

Kanji looked at his leader in wonderment, nodding a bit in agreement. "Yeah, it ain't no good at all." His looked straight ahead of himself again, looking at the leaves on the trees as they swayed in the wind. "Even knowin' that, we still deny our true feelings."

Souji let out a huff, closing his eyes gently as he pushed himself a little more with his feet. The sun disappeared over the tree covered hills, leaving the park with low lighting. The only sounds came from the occasional car that was on it's way home from a long day and the cicada's that hid in the tall grass.

"I'm just scared, that's all." The silver haired male spoke, "That's why I didn't choose you to come tomorrow."

The younger boy looked back over to the other male curiously, "Scared of what?"

The leader drew his legs up so his feet were no longer touching the ground, allowing himself to move back and forth on the built up energy his legs had created. "Of losing you." He moved his eyes to the standing boy, a frown locked on his lips. "I thought I lost you today.." he shook his head again, "It was the worst feeling I've ever felt. I don't want to go through that again."

The blonde let his hands drop to his sides as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend. The older male blinked several times as he thought, looking at the other boy's face again. He put his feet on the ground, stopping the motion the swing was making. "I'm terrified you'll try to protect me and end up hanging from and antenna or something." He moved one of his hands from the chain to the back of his neck.

The larger boy made his way over to his lover, standing in front of him. He leaned down, placing one of his hands under the his leaders chin and tilting it upwards, "I'm glad your so worried about me, but think about it. What'll I do if you end up gettin' yourself hung from some kind of telephone pole when the fog clears?" He averted his eyes away from Souji's to hide the sadness that grew in them. "I'd blame myself for not being there to keep you safe."

The older boy smiled faintly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He leaned forwards and pecked the blonde's lips gently before pulling away to speak. "I'm your leader, you shouldn't question my decisions."

Kanji chuckled softly, "You're also the girl in this relationship, so as the one with the pants I have the right to question you." Souji blushed, looking away for a moment to ease the embarrassment he got from hearing that statement. The blonde moved his hands down to hold on to the smaller boy's hips.

"Psh, this is the twenty first century, I not only wear pants like you but I also have the same rights." Souji said in an informative voice as if he were a female.

The blonde laughed, moving his eyes back to Souji's. "I love you."

"Oh, I know. Everyone does." The silver haired boy joked with a smirk.

"Hey, don't go getting cocky."

The seated boy moved his head to rest on his mate's chest, closing his eyes softly. He nodded a bit as he thought about how he felt for the boy in front of him. "I love you too." He smiled, pressing his ear against his boyfriend's chest as he listened the other's heart beat. He felt his own heart pick up pace as he felt the other's body heat radiate to his skin and warm the side of his face. "I love you more than anything." He said in almost a whisper, trying not to talk so loudly that he couldn't hear the thumping of the younger boy's heart.

Kanji rested his chin on top of the other boy's head, wrapping his arms around Souji tightly and holding him close. He smirked, closing his eyes.

_These are the moments I live for._ He thought to himself, knowing nothing could tear them apart from each other.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That was a short cutesy chapter that was originally planned to be an extra. I thought it'd be cute to throw in there though, so I edited it up and stuff and now look at it. (': . Even though I've now messed up my chapter sequence, I'm glad I put it in here. It's one of the better pieces of writing I've done. I like it a lot.**

**I'm contemplating on whether the next chapter should be another smut chapter or not. Originally, it was a lemon that was supposed to take up most of 9 as a "I thought I lost you, let's have secks" thing. So i'm confused as to what I'm going to do for the next chapter. (99% chance it's going to be smutty.) **

** Well, review for me please. It'll make me happy.**

** I'm off to bed now, see ya.**


	10. Maze of Relationships

Chapter 10;** Maze of Relationships**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The boys stayed in the park for sometime, just holding each other close. Somehow though, the lovely moment the two shared in the park escalated to something more. The kiss they share got heated fast and their hands began to wander.

Kanji left butterfly kisses down the other boy's neck, sucking gently each time his lips hit a new spot. Souji moved his legs around the larger male's waist, tilting his head back to reveal more skin on his neck. The blonde moved his large hands up the older male's legs and to his rear. He gave it a soft squeeze before lifting the other off of the swing, holding him up. His mouth still worked at the skin on the gray haired boy's collarbone, leaving another mark.

Souji wrapped his arms more tightly around freshman's neck, holding himself up. His eyes were shut tightly as he relaxed in the others arms. His partner's hands worked their way up to the buttons on his shirt, the first one quickly being undone.

"N-not here." The smaller boy said shakily, his breaths becoming jagged as the blood rushed between his legs.

"Why not? No one's gonna see." The tips of the blonde's cold fingers brushed against Souji's warm skin as he kept unsnapping the buttons leading down the other's shirt.

Chills ran up the smaller boy's spine, causing him to shiver. He pulled back enough to look at Kanji. "What is someone does see though?" He looked into his boyfriends eyes worriedly.

The blonde smiled a bit, "You worry too much." He moved his hand down Souji's front and to button on his pants. "Just relax."

As Souji felt the other's hand traveling, he became unbearably uncomfortable. Thoughts of what Yosuke's shadow had done rushed back into his head. Every horrifying moment of being trapped in the situation clearly played in his mind as if it were currently happening. His eyes widened as the face before him changed into that of the yellow eyed brunette's. A devious smile pulled at the shadow's lips as it's hand snaked into his pants.

"Kiss me." It huffed in a low, raspy voice.

"No!" the silver haired boy quickly planted his feet on the ground, pushing the other boy away from him. He stepped backwards, stumbling and falling into the dirt under the swing. Tears built up in his tightly closed eyes as he desperately tried to erase the memory. He held his hands over his ears, shaking his head violently. "I won't.."

Kanji watched his partner sit in the dirt, distraught over something. The blonde was confused as to what had just happened and wasn't a hundred percent sure how to go upon comforting the terrified male. He sighed, getting onto his knees next to the older boy. He wrapped his arms gently around Souji's small frame.

The leader opened his eyes to find Kanji embracing him. He quickly realized what he had just done to his partner. His heart sank a bit as he thought about how this must have made the other feel. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.."

Kanji kissed the older boy's forhead, "It's fine."

Souji pulled away, grasping the swings chains in his hands and pulling himself up out of the dirt. "Let's just go to your place."

"We can't, my ma came home today."

Souji chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. "I guess we could try my house. Dojima promised Nana-chan they'd stay at my aunt's house tonight so they could go to some festival tomorrow." He shrugged, holding his hand out to help the other up. "Who knows if they actually went though, you know how Dojima is."

Kanji gripped his partner's hand, pulling himself to his feet again. He moved closer to the smaller male, a smiled spreading across his lips as he looked at Souji's body. He gripped his leader's hips in his hands, moving his lips back to Souji's neck. He spoke softly against the pulse that came from under the silver headed boy's skin. "Why don't we just do it here?"

The older boy closed his eyes gently, choking back an aroused moan that was caught in his throat. "I told you, it's too risky." He moved his hands to grip the taller of the two's shoulders.

Kanji pulled away a bit, looking at the gray eyed boy. "Isn't that what makes it fun though?"

The sophomore smiled, "Oh fine. But you're going to have to pass my challenge first."

The younger of the boys looked curiously to his mate, "And what would this challenge be?"

"Close your eyes and you'll find out." Kanji hesitated, furrowing his brows a little before doing as he was told. Souji laughed softly, realizing it was time to have some fun. He spun the blonde around in a circle a few times, just as an adult would do to a child who was going to take a swing at a piñata. He stopped spinning the larger male after three times around. "That should do. Now count to ten and find me!"

Kanji was tempted to open his eyes, "Wait, what? We're playing hide and go seek?"

The older male hurried towards the playground, "Hide and go seek tag to be precise." He chuckled before climbing up onto the wooden play area. "I was quite the champ back in my day."

The blonde shook his head in an amused manner, "You never seize to surprise me, Seta." He opened one of his eyes a bit, not able to see much due to the lighting. "I'm going to start counting now. One.."

Souji looked around, snapping his head back and forth quickly as he searched for a hiding spot.

"Two." The younger male continued to count.

There weren't many places someone his size could hide in a park for children. He crawled in a little cubby that looked as though it were made solely as a hiding spot. He realized the spot was too obvious though, and if he was caught there he'd have no place to run. He squirmed out of the spot.

"Seven." He heard the other boy call out. He was quickly running out of time and options. He turned his head to see a spiral slide up a few steps. He hurried up to the slide, trying to keep his steps quiet so he wouldn't give away his spot. He slid halfway down the slide before moving his feet up above his body to stop himself from going any further down.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come." The blonde opened both of his eyes fully, walking towards the play area. He knew that his partner had decided to hide somewhere in the playground, remembering where the silver haired boy's bragging voice had come from. He looked around, watching carefully for any movement that might give Souji away. He walked up the steps, peering into the cubby holes that were to the right. Luckily, the silver headed boy hadn't stayed there.

"This is a turn off, just so you know." Kanji said with a smirk. He made his way to the slide, peering inside. The smaller male held his breath as he saw his partner looking in. He hoped it was too dark for him to be seen, but it was useless for the blonde had spotted the boy in the slide. He casually walked away from the slide as if he had not seen the other, a plan in his head.

"I wonder where my boyfriend has gone to." He said as he leapt off of the playground and onto the ground. He made his way to the end of the slide, looking in silently. Souji's attention was still on the top of the slide where he had almost been spotted. He breathed heavily as he became nervous, his legs shaking from having to hold him in place for so long. He moved his hands up above his head, trying desperately to stay in place.

"Found you." Kanji said, startling his partner. The shorter boy quickly got on his hands and knees as he tried hopelessly to scrabble to the top of the slide. The larger male slinked his way into the end of the slide, reaching up to grab one of his boyfriend's ankles. He backed out of the slide, pulling his lover to the end of it.

Souji laid still, letting himself be dragged down. He looked up to the younger boy as he stayed the way he was, laying on his back at the end of the slide. "You got me. You deserve a reward."

The blonde climbed over the other boy, keeping his eyes on the silver headed male's face. "What's the reward?" The smaller boy responded to his mate's question by leaning up and planting a kiss on Kanji's lips. He gripped the larger male's shirt roughly, pulling their bodies close together.

The freshman ran his tongue over the other boy's lips, pleading for entrance to his warm cavern. Having this routine down by heart now, the gray haired teen opened his mouth to allow Kanji's tongue access. The older boy didn't put up a fight this time around, submitting fully to his partner.

The younger of the two let his tongue explore the smaller boy's mouth while his hands finished unbuttoning the white shirt his boyfriend had on. Souji lifted his torso off of the plastic of the slide a bit, allowing the other to slide his shirt off over his shoulders. He kept his mouth firmly locked with his partners as he threw his shirt off of the slide, the feeling of the cold slide on his bear back making him tense.

Kanji pulled away, smiling as he saw how flushed his lover's face was already. The sophomore kept his eyes shut as kisses were planted along his jaw line. He raised his hips to meet the other boy's, swaying them back and forth to cause friction.

The dominant male moved his knee up to support himself, accidentally nudging his leg against the smaller of the two's cock. The silver headed boy gasped, a sigh of content escaping his lips afterwards. The blonde's lips curled into a mischievous smile as he rubbed his leg against his partner's slightly erect penis. Souji groaned, squirming under the blonde.

The smaller male felt his pants grow tighter than usual. "Nghh, don't tease me." His eyes shut more tightly as he felt his face heat up.

Kanji let his eyes focus on the older male's face. "but..you look so cute when your being teased." He moved his leg more roughly against his boyfriend's crotch, moving his mouth to pleasure his lover even more. He ran the tip of his tongue over his leader sensitive nipple.

Souji could feel the inside of his pants becoming sticky with his own fluids. He moaned softly, moving his fingers to tangle in the other's blonde locks.

The blonde stopped what he was doing, not wanting the submissive boy to become too excited. He leaned down; smashing his hard lips to the other boy's to catch him in a rough kiss. Their tongues swirled around in each others mouths as Souji moved his hands down to fumble with the other's belt. He unlatched the belt, wasting no time in undoing the other's pants also.

The older teen's finger tips moved up his partner's designed wife beater. His hands thoroughly felt the blonde's well built torso before pulling the piece of clothing off. He dropped it at his side as he pulled away slightly. He moaned teasingly, the pleasurable sound bouncing off of the walls of the slide and echoing.

The noise excited the boy on top even more, making it hard for him to keep himself from ripping the smaller boy's cloths off. He grazed his teeth against Souji's pink bud as his hands traveled down to the other's pants. The blonde moved his tongue out from between his teeth and circled the warm nipple. His fingers were still working at unfastening the leader's pants. He somehow managed to keep servicing the bottom's chest while he got the zipper down.

The silver headed boy moved his hands down to his own pants, reaching the waistband before Kanji's hands could. He lifted his hips up, squirming his way out of the tight pants he had on. He kicked them off over his feet, letting out another low groan. A dark red spread across his cheeks as he arched his back up.

The blonde pulled his mouth away after the area was coated with his saliva. He was at him limit, even just looking at the boy below him made him grow more excited. He needed to do something or he felt as if he'd explode.

The younger teen slinked his hands down to the submissive boy's underwear, gripping the elastic that held them in place. He pushed the silky fabric off of the other boy, moving his lips back to his lover's. The kiss was more loving than anything this time around. They kissed gently, as if to ease a bit of the nervousness. This was only their second time having sex, so it was only normal that they weren't completely composed.

Souji moved his legs to wrap around the larger male's waist tightly, his lips moving away from the kiss. He gripped Kanji's bicep with one hand, the other moving up to his mouth. He stuck his saliva covered tongue out, rubbing it against his palm to get it wet. He made sure to keep his tongue wet as his saliva rubbed off onto the inside of his hand. Once he was satisfied with the amount of body fluid on his hand, he moved it away from his mouth, his red tongue retreating back into his cavern. He bit his lip as his wet hand shakily grabbed the other's length. He stroked the blonde's erection, letting the saliva to rub off onto the hard member.

Kanji groaned gently under his breathing, his eyes closing. He moved one of his hands to grip the smaller boy's wrist. He pulled the gray headed male's hand away from his dick, bringing it close to his mouth. "You're going to need more than that." He informed the other as he spoke softly. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue hang out. The older boy's opened hand hovered under the blonde's tongue as drips of spit fell onto his palm.

Souji opened his eyes a bit more, watching as a puddle formed on his palm. Once the freshman pulled his tongue back into his mouth, the bottom knew what to do. He quickly moved his hand down to transfer the saliva onto his boyfriend's erection.

While his leader was busy doing this, Kanji wet his fingers a bit. He used this method to lube his fingers so that he could prepare the other's entrance. He massaged the more feminine boy's hole, making sure to get the outside somewhat wet before moving inside. He repeated what they had done the first time, quickly adding three fingers and moving them around.

When he felt they were ready he pulled his fingers out, leaning on his elbows above the smaller male. Souji followed his mate's example, pulling his hand away from the warm crotch to grip a goose bump abundant arm.

The silver haired male parted his lips to speak, but was cut off when he felt something warm move inside him. He closed his eyes quickly, his grip tightening a little. He felt that same feeling of discomfort that he had back in the larger boy's bed, only this time it wasn't as bad. To his surprise, it felt good more than anything. He tightened his legs around the light haired teen's waist as he waited for the male above him to move.

Kanji rocked his hips slowly, trying to control the urge to roughly pound the other boy. He wanted take it slow at first to show some sort of affection and care apposed to thoughtlessly fucking the other's brains out(which he planned on doing later.).

He soon picked up the pace, biting down on his lip as he attempted to keep somewhat quiet. The older male showed almost no restraint though, his moans coming out with every thrust. He let his hands slide down Kanji's arms and to the now heated plastic below them. He moved his hips to match his boyfriend's thrust.

"Nngg, this is wrong..doing it in such a place.." Souji managed to say, feeling a little guilty about having sex where children like his cousin played.

Kanji picked up his pace, thrusting deeper into the other's rear. "Do you want me to stop?" the blonde asked, already knowing the answer that he'd get. If he had thought that there was any chance Souji would say yes, he wouldn't have even asked. Even If the silver headed boy had responded yes, the blonde knew he still wouldn't be able to bring himself to.

Souji shook his head, "N-no..please don't stop.." the smaller boy felt embarrassed saying such a thing, his eyes watering as he felt overcome with complete pleasure. He threw his head back against the blue plastic of the slide with a thud. His fingers curled, his nails scratching against the inside of the slide as he tried to find something to grip onto.

The blonde used his hand to move one of Souji's legs up over his shoulder. He used his other hand to carefully grip the silver headed boy's cock. He slid his thumb over the slit, wiping some of the other boy's precum off of the tip. He rubbed circles with the tip of his thumb before starting to work his hand up and down the hard shaft.

Souji turned his head to the side, panting heavily. His pleasure increased as he felt the heat in his lower abdomen. Not satisfied with not having anything to curl his finger around, he moved his hands up to grip the other's blond locks. He tugged gently as he cried out.

Kanji's hand picked up it's pace, trying to keep up with his own thrusts. He knew he wasn't going to last too much longer as his movements began to slow. The heat the felt from being inside the smaller male was too much. He tried to hold it in, but knew it was no use as his body tensed up. He pulled his hand away from the other boy's cock to lean on his elbow, needing all the support he could get. He gave a few more deep thrusts before cumming roughly inside the older teen.

Souji felt the heat that was released inside of him, the sensation driving him over the edge. The pressure seemed to move through his lower stomach and drop lower, soon exploding inside of him. He pulled at the blonde clumps of hair in his hands, his hips buckling upwards as he released. His body jerked a bit before relaxing against the plastic.

Both boys panted heavily, Kanji barely having enough strength to hold himself up. He smiled softly down at his partner, pecking Souji's lips one more time before climbing out of the slide. He stood at the end, dressing himself again as he looked around.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They had made it back to the Dojima residence to find that Nanako and Dojima had actually gone to the festival. It left the house empty for the two boys to stay in. They had already gotten their private time over with, so they decided sleep would be a good idea considering what they had to face the next day.

Souji curled up against his boyfriend's chest as they laid in his bed. The silver headed boy smiled, closing his eyes softly.

"Euphoria.." the older male said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?" the blonde looked down at the other boy, wrapping his arms around his leader.

"I've been trying to think of a word to explain how I feel when I'm with you." He explained, "It means pure bliss, extreme happiness."

Kanji grinned, kissing the top of his boyfriends head.

_Euphoria, huh? Even that doesn't seem to be strong enough to describe how I feel when you're around._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry that took me a few days to update, I got busy with voice acting and a dance recital. Since all I have to do tonight is bake cookies, I can make it up to you guys by posting the next chapter(or maybe the next two chapters, we'll see.) tonight. **

**Naoto is coming back into the plot, I actually think she starts to be a major character in this story starting the next chapter. You find out she's behind a lot more stuff than you thought. ;D**

**And as for the possessive mistakes in my chapters, I apologize. It's mostly my writing software's fault though. For some reason or another, I have a counterfeit version of Microsoft word, so there are a lot of bugs. One problem being that I can't turn autocorrect off, so it changes things when I don't want it to. I try editing it a bit after I upload it to document manager, but I forgot to fix possessives. So yeah, I'm thinking downloading Open Office will be in my best interests.**

** Well, review this and give meh some feedback.**

** And thanks to my biznotch Bryant for drawing me a fan picture for this story. It's uber cute and I'll prolly be putting it as my icon if he can scan it. :3**

** So yeah, I'll stop talking now so you can review. **


	11. Life Goes On

Chapter 11; **Life Goes On**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The whole team sat at the table, otherwise known as their secret headquarters. The leader was second to last to arrive, his boyfriend trailing behind him. The two had woken up later that they wanted too. Their activities from the night before had left them drained of energy and in need of excessive sleep.

Souji tried his best to walk normally, which proved to be difficult since he had a sore ass. He didn't want to cause his team mates to question him though, so he took it one step at a time. He grimaced a bit in his mind as he looked to the seat that had been so thoughtfully saved for him. Instead of sitting though, he decided it would be fine to just stand. They weren't going to be spending too long in the food court anyway.

He saw Yosuke sitting next to Chie, his headphones over his ears as he sat casually. Souji had woken up to a text from Yosuke apologizing for worrying them, and that he just needed a day off from everything. Yosuke claimed to not have know what his teammates reactions would be and he wish he hadn't worried them.

"Good, everyone's here." He said as he leaned forward a bit, taking his hands out of his pockets to place on the table. Kanji found his way to his seat, sitting down in the chair across from his leader. Unlike his partner, he was feeling content with himself as he looked at the other boy, his skin seeming to glow a bit.

"I've chosen three people to accompany me today. The one's who aren't going have to wait at Junes as backup." Souji continued.

"Back up?" Chie repeated questionably.

The silver headed boy nodded, looking towards Chie to single her out. "If we don't return in two hours, you and Yosuke will enter the tv and find us." He moved his glance to look at the brunette next to her. Yosuke had his headphones in, drumming on the table with his fingers. Chie elbowed him, snapping him out of his trance. The boy removed his headphones, looking away as he became a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.

Souji rolled his eyes and continued, "And if it gets to the point where they don't return either, those remaining here should wait it out. If we don't come out that means that the danger level inside of the tv is extremely high and you should stay here so you don't get harmed."

"But I want to do somethin' besides sit here and be of no use." Kanji crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't I go too?" he asked as if his boyfriend hadn't explained the reason the night before.

Souji half glared at the blonde, "Because you might get hurt." He moved his hand up to fix the collar of his shirt a little bit. "The people I picked also have abilities that we'll need. Rise can track, Teddie can heal, and Naoto's persona can deal almighty damage to our enemy."

Rise shot up out of her seat, throwing her hands up with a grin. "Yep yep! Because Rise is vital to the team, it'd be silly to leave her here!" she let her hand drop to her sides as she looked to Kanji, a cheerful smile on her face. The blonde disliked the idol's personality. It drove him insane just to have to listen to her talk. For the whole investigation crews sake though, he kept his mouth shut.

The red head moved her eyes to meet Souji's, "Plus Senpai is my boyfriend, so of course he'd bring me!"

Kanji bit down on his tongue, watching as the overly energetic girl clung onto his lovers arm. She rubbed the side of her face against the gray headed boy's bicep.

_Idiot, if he really cared he would be leaving you behind like he's doing to me._

The leader could see the anger in his mate's eyes start to grow more intense. He pushed the idol away from himself gently, keeping his eyes on the rest of the group. "Sit Down." He demanded coldly.

Rise did as she was told, placing her bottom back in her seat. She let out a grunt of defeat as she crossed her arms.

Teddie leaned forward, resting his bottom jaw on both of his small palms. He kept his eyes fixed on his leader's neck, staring intensely. He sat almost completely still, his eyes focused on the older male's skin.

"So, that's why…" Souji moved his eyes to Teddie, able to feel the small male's eyes burning a hole in him. He looked back to the rest of team, trying to ignore the bear's glance. "um, that's why I'm only bringing a selected few." He tried to get back on topic.

"Senpai?" Teddie interrupted, looking at Souji with a faint smile.

The leader looked down at the tiny boy, "Yes?"

"What are those on your neck?" he asked in curiously. The silver headed boy's eyes widened as he blushed fiercely. He moved his hands up to fix his collar a bit. When he gotten ready that morning, he had tried to fix his collar so that none of the marks his boyfriend made were visible. His attempts had apparently failed though.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stood up straight, moving his eyes away from the others.

"On your neck, there are marks." He sat up straight in his seat, an innocent smile on his face.

"I think your seeing things, stupid bear." He giggled nervously, trying to get the others to ignore the tiny blonde teen.

"No! I swear they're there!" Teddie rose from his seat and walked over to his leader. He pulled Souji's hand away from the stiff collar. He popped the taller boy's collar down to reveal the hickey's that were on his neck.

The whole table's eyes widened as they saw the red and purple circles on his skin. The gray haired boy moved away quickly, moving his collar up to hide the marks again.

"No Way! Who did that?" Rise stood up again, slamming her hands on the table. "Senpai is mine!" Kanji lifted his eyes, glaring at the girl.

"Who decided that?" the large blonde asked.

"He did! He loves me and I love him!" she hugged the leader's arm with a smile as she leaned up and kissed Souji's face.

"What the hell make's you think that?" Kanji snapped, raising his voice at the red head.

"Well…" she thought, loosening her grip on the boy's arm.

"Nothing, right? So stop acting so desperate." Rise froze, her arms dropping to her sides. Her face turned pale as tears started to overflow out of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll leave him alone.." she ran away from the other's, sobbing quietly. Yukiko stood up, hurrying after Rise.

Souji gave his partner a look of disappointment. He knew that their secret was now obvious to anyone who had thinking skills and had seen the past five minutes. He sighed, figuring that it didn't matter if they talked openly now or not. "You didn't have to hurt her feelings.." he said, looking to his blonde mate.

Kanji sunk in his seat a bit, "Sorry, it's just that I got…um…jealous … and a bit possessive…"The blonde looked around; remembering the rest of the team was still there. He looked back to his blushing boyfriend.

Souji laughed, moving his eyes to look at everyone. "I guess we suck at keeping secrets, huh?"

"Wait, you guys are…together?" Chie looked back and forth at both of the boys.

"Yeah, for a little over a month actually." The gray headed boy replied, the only one out of the two who still had enough courage to talk about their relationship.

"Well, I give you props for hiding it that long!" Yosuke winked, a fake smile pulling at his lips. It was obvious he wasn't really happy about hearing the news.

"Yeah..and if you think about it, you guys make a cute couple!" Chie said with a nervous laugh, a bit uncomfortable with her new knowledge. She smiled reassuringly though, crossing her legs.

Naoto smiled slyly, "It's about time they were informed." She leaned forward a bit, her fingers fidgeting with the oversized yellow tie she wore. "It was a bit bothersome being the only one who had knowledge about your relationship."

"You knew?" Chie asked, looking to the blue haired girl.

Naoto nodded with a smirk, "Actually, it was I who assisted their getting together and several other events."

Souji blinked a few times; a bit confused by the information he was being fed. He should have known that if Naoto could hide being a girl, it would be an easy task to hide the fact that she knew about their relationship.

"Does this mean Kanji is scoring with Sensei?" Teddy asked with a grin. The silver headed boy turned around to hide his face as the embarrassment became too much to stand. Everyone found amusement in his embarrassment and began to laugh.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**This chapter is another one thrown in there as a filler kind of thing. The next chapter is really long; it's in the TV world.**

**Naoto goes into depth more about her involvement too, so yea. It'll be an interesting one. ;D**

**And regarding the title; since I added that chapter that was supposed to be an extra, my chapter titles got messed up so I had to find some lyrics in between "Maze of Relationships" and "With or Without You.". Since "that goes on" was the only thing separating those lines, I had to use it. And since using that in the title would be weird, I changed it to life. Yep.**

**Spring break is soon. So I'll prolly be able to finish this story in the next week and a half. Once the plot is over though, there are still like 6 extras that I wrote. So it won't really be over for some time. -.-**

**Well, review. It'll make me very happy.**

**Thanks. :3**


	12. With or Without You

**Thanks for pointing out my mistake. In the last chapter, I left a paragraph out that I didn't realize was missing until I got a review. It kind of just sums up why Yosuke is back (It's a lie o.o), he says he needed a day off. If you want to read one paragraph of almost nothing, it's the third paragraph down in chapter 11. Sorry for being an idiot and trying to bake cookies and write a fanfic. -.-**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 12; **With or Without You**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The group reassembled by the TVs in the electronics department in Junes. Even though Rise had been emotionally unwell for a while, she had somehow managed to return to her normal self.

"Let's go get her, guys!" she encouraged, throwing one of her fists into the air.

"Indeed, it'd be best to eliminate the problem before we have another case on our hands." Naoto said calmly.

"I'll give it everything I've got!" Teddie, who was now wearing his bear suit, exclaimed.

As the teammates yelled out words of encouragement, the blond moved his hand down to grip his boyfriends hand. He laced their fingers together gently, squeezing his lover's hand in his. Souji smiled, looking to the younger male happily as he realized they could do things like this in public now.

Kanji pulled his boyfriend away from the group, waiting until they were out of sight around a corner to turn and face his mate again. "You be careful..all right?" he said to the smaller male, using his hand to brush the silver hair away from his boyfriend's eyes.

Souji nodded, blushing a bit as he looked up into his lover's eyes. The taller boy cupped the other's rosy cheeks in his hands as he leaned down to kiss his leader. He pulled away, a smile on his lips. "I love you."

The other boy moved his hands to rest on top of Kanji's. He moved closer and pecked the blonde's lips lovingly. "I love you too."

Kanji moved in for one last kiss, capturing the other's lips with his. He pulled away completely and stared at the boy in front of him. "I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt." he said quietly.

"It wouldn't be your fault." Souji insisted. "I'm the one who made you stay behind."

The blond shook his head, "Please..just let me go.." he pleaded.

"You can't. You'll get yourself killed trying to protect me." the silver haired boy said sadly.

Kanji sighed, looking down. "What if this is the last time I get to see you?" He brought up the possibility that his boyfriend might not return from this mission.

"It won't be, I promise." the smaller male said, trying to wipe the thought away from his lover's mind. He gripped the younger boy's shirt in his hands gently.

"If I lose you..."Kanji looked back up to his mate's face, shaking his head a bit. "If you die..I'll do the same.."

Souji's eyes began to become moist with tears as he realized what his partner was saying. He didn't want anything to happen to the other boy. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend's shirt. "Don't say that!" he demanded, blinking away the tears that were about to overflow. "If anything happens to me, you better damn well live until your 99!" he said in a somewhat angry tone. "If you don't, you better believe you'll be going through hell."

Kanji stood still, a slightly shocked expression on his face. He laughed softly after a moment, knowing that Souji wasn't really angry at all, just concerned.

"All right, all right. Don't get so worked up, I'll live until I'm 165 if that's what you want." he wrapped his arms around the small frame of the other boy, hugging him close. "No matter how long I live though, I'll never find another like you."

The gray headed boy blushed, burying his face in his mate's neck. He closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the other's shirt.

"Euphoria." Souji said gently. "It doesn't come close to describing how I feel."

A squeal came from around the corner. "Aww! I had my doubts at first but how could I not approve something this cute?" Rise's voice came from the side.

"Shut up!" Yosuke said, moving his hand to slap the back of Risette's head. It was too late though, she had blown their cover.

The two boys quickly looked to the side to find the whole gang peering around the corner at them. Souji pulled away from the larger male, looking away as his cheeks turned red.

"You guys heard all of that?" the embarrassed boy asked.

"Yep! Senpai disappeared and we decided to look for you, and since you looked like you were about to score we decided to just watch!" Teddie said as he grinned.

"I outta knock the snot outta you guys!" the blond said, a bit angry that they had been sneaking around and had witnessed his emotional side. He walked towards the others.

Souji grabbed his partner's arm , "No, it's fine." He figured that if his friends wanted to snoop around and watch them, he might as well give them a show. He stepped in front of his partner, smiling wickedly. The smile made Kanji's stomach turn a bit

He watched as the smaller boy leaned up and kissed him. He found it difficult to kiss back knowing that the whole team was watching.

The older boy refused to pull away until his mate kissed him back. He moaned gently through his closed lips, sending vibration onto his partners lips and teasing him. He moved his tongue out of his mouth, running it over the other's soft lips.

Kanji gave in, opening his mouth a little and letting their tongues meet. He felt the gray headed male's hand traveling down to rub against his groin. His eyes opened wide as he realized the others were still watching. A blush covered his cheeks as he felt himself grow hard due to his boyfriend's touch.

Souji pulled away with a smirk, "that'll give you something to do while I'm gone." He winked playfully, walking passed the group of somewhat shocked teens. "Let's go." the leader commanded.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji led his group down the path they had taken the day before. Teddie talked to Rise about various things that he didn't understand, leaving Naoto and Souji to chat.

"So, you knew the whole time?" Souji asked nervously.

She nodded, "I was actually informed of his feelings long before you were." she looked over to him, "I assisted in writing that letter he placed in your locker."

"Seriously?" the gray haired boy chewed on his bottom lip.

"Indeed. It was his idea to create the doll, he just need help in putting his words onto paper." She looked back ahead of her, running her thumb over the trigger of her gun carefully.

"What else do you know..?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"I know about your uhm.." she looked away, becoming a bit red in the face also. "Your 'relations'."

"W-why?" the gray headed boy questioned, embarrassed that someone else had found out.

"Well, Since I helped out with quite a few things in your relationship and gave advice, I suppose Tatsumi believed in my trust enough to share that information."

The leader looked back to the blue haired androgynous girl, "Don't tell anyone, please." he almost pleaded.

"I will not, you have my word." she said.

The three chosen teens followed behind their leader, cautiously approaching the area where they had disappeared last time. There had been no sign of the girl who had been hidden in the fog yet. They took it as a good thing and pushed on further.

Once they passed that point, it wasn't much farther along that they stumbled upon what looked like a tall fence. It looked like it was made of old iron that that had been worn down by the weather and age. The fence consisted of vertical bars that were set in between two very long horizontal ones. They would have been able to see right through the fence if it were for all the fog.

Directly in front of the teammates stood an entrance where the fence didn't meet, the only thing conjoining them was a tall archway. Souji looked at the fence observantly, images of Saki rushing back. He recognized the fence as the one that the girl had been standing in front of before she ran off.

"This is it." the silver headed boy said, looking back to his nervous team. They nodded, indicating that they understood.

The fog suddenly began to clear, alarming the group a bit. They got into their fighting stances, looking around cautiously. As the air became clearer and clearer, the first row of tombstones were visible. Souji started to walk forwards slowly as more and more graves were revealed. The other three looked at each other before following him.

"I'm sure your all aware how dangerous this is." Souji reminded them before walking through the opening. "Be careful, all right?"

He stepped off of the paved path and onto the dew ridden grass. Almost as soon as the sole of his shoe hit the moist blades, a flash of light temporarily blinded him. He dropped his baseball bat to the ground, his hands shooting up to his stinging eyes. He rubbed them, terrified that he had permanently lost his vision. When he moved his hands away, he could see again but something was different. He couldn't see colors.

He gulped lightly, keeping his eyes ahead of him as he bent down to pick up his bat. Even though his vision was impaired, he knew running back now would do no good. He continued to inch forward, not even bothering to turn back when he heard Rise's shriek of terror.

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?" The girl said.

Souji looked around, trying to find her. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

She giggled in response, "Look up."

The gray haired boy tilted his head upwards, looking into the tree that was at his side. On one of the thicker branches sat the blond girl. Her back rested against the trunk of the tree, her knees hugged to her chest.

"Why are you here?" Souji questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Saki's shadow. Where else would I be?"

The leader glanced back to see where his team was at that moment. To his surprise, they had joined him again, just as composed as they had been before entering the TV. He turned his head, moving his eyes back to the girl who was seated in the tree.

"Saki's dead, so aren't you supposed to be gone?" he asked.

She giggled again, "How naïve." she carefully rose to her feet, reaching up to wrap her small fingers around a branch above her head to help her keep her balance. He blond locks blew with the gentle breeze. "I killed her."

"How does that make any difference?" Rise exclaimed, "You don't deserve to be able to stay!"

A twisted smile appeared on the shadow's lips. "Oh, but the actuality is that because _I _killed her, it's only natural to be rewarded by being able to stick around."

"If I'm understanding you correctly, you're saying you are able to remain here due to the fact that you murdered the real Saki?" Naoto interrogated.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"How can you possibly live off of Saki's hidden feelings if she's gone?" Souji kept his eyes on the girl.

"I say what I know she would be thinking if she was alive. After all, I am her." she took a few steps along the branch, "So I think I'd know what she'd be thinking."

"So that's it? You get to remain around because you exterminate another being?" the leader asked, getting a bit angry.

She nodded, "I'm trapped here though, along with all of the other shadow who killed their real self." she frowned. "I mean, it's a vast place .. and I can see anyone who approaches this area, but there's nothing to do and your the only one's who ever approached."

"You deserve to be trapped here!" Rise blurted out.

The shadow shook her head. "Your just like everyone else. All you do is judge what I've done. Why can't you just be happy for me?" she grinned, "I guess I'll just have to get rid of you."

She laughed maniacally as the ground began to shake. The team struggled to stay on their feet as the ground jerked forward violently, a thick purple fog engulfing them. A loud thud sounded as the laughing stopped.

When they were able to see again, shadow Saki stood before them. It resembled the creature Kijimunaa (A/N; one of the most famous of Okinawa's magical creatures. Only those who have pure hearts are said to be able to see it. It represent the spiritual power of trees.) and didn't look like a threatening opponent. It's skin was brown and looked as if to have the same texture of tree bark, which was different than how it was described. It was also much taller than it had seemed when people talked about it in mythology, it's arms bent like tree branches.

On one of it's shoulders sat what appeared to be a ragged old doll.

"This one's not that strong, we can win this!" Rise informed the others. Souji looked to her and nodded as if to thank her for her information. He turned back to the shadow, realizing it was his turn first.

He looked at the creature, trying to analyze it. He gripped the card, smashing it in his palm to release his persona; Black frost. It used burudyne, which looked as if it would connect. Instead of causing damage though, it was mirrored off of the tree like creature and back at Souji. He absorbed the hit since he was using Black Frost.

Next up was Naoto, who wasted no time in calling out her persona. She shot the card to deploy Sukuna-Hikona. It spun in the air a few times before hitting it's opponent with Gale Slash. The attack did the same as Souji's though and didn't connect. It was blocked by the tree.

"Physical attacks won't work!" Rise said after the attack, realizing that the tree was immune to physical attacks.

Souji looked to Teddie, "You can't use and ice attacks either, so use this." he handed him a ball of lightening and instructed him to hit the shadow with it. Teddie used all of his strength to toss the ball and hit the creature. It sent a jolt down the tree, doing a little damage.

The tree got it's revenge though, spinning around as it charged it's attack up. It took an extra turn, hitting all of it's opponents with a powerful attack.

It was Souji's turn again. He stood hunched over, left near death with his injuries. He stood up straight as he summoned Black Frost again, this time trying a fire attack. It did the same as his ice attack had done.

Since all of Naoto's attacks were physical, she guarded, not wanting to become weaker than she had already. Teddie tried his best to heal everyone, though it didn't restore their health to full.

A laugh came from the girl who sat perched on the Shadow's shoulder. "You should have listened to my warning." She continued to laugh as the tree like shadow swung it branched through the air, using hysterical slap.

The leader felt himself falling as the hit drained him of health.

"No! Senpai!" Rise screamed, that being the last thing the leader heard.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanji sat nervously outside of the TV, hoping that any minute his boyfriend would be back and in his arms again. He scratched his head, a bit fidgety due to his worrying. The amount of time that the others were gone had just passed two hours.

"Let's go!" Chie commanded.

"Give it more time, they'll come back." Yosuke insisted. Chei gave him an agitated look.

"How much more time do you need? We were told to go in after two hours and it's been two hours."

"It just hit the two hour point! We can't just go in if they're about to return." he crossed his arms.

"What if they're hurt?" Chei asked, not aware that Kanji was listening. He frowned as he heard her say that, knowing it was possible they weren't going to return.

"Oh fine...let's go..." he looked down, "but I swear, if we get in there and they're about to leave I'm going to be mad."

"Yeah yeah, just get in." she said, pushing Yosuke into the TV before entering herself.

Yukiko was sitting on the floor across from Kanji, her legs crossed. She looked at the blond, seeing how distressed he was. She knew it's only be right to try and comfort him.

She got on her knees, crawling over to sit next to the boy. He looked over to her, a frown still on his lips. She smiled, resting her hands on her lap. Her fingers played with the ripples in her pleated skirt.

"They'll be fine." she insisted.

The male just shrugged and looked down, "I hope so.."

She kept her eyes on him, "We've had some pretty long battles in our days. Remember the battle with Adachi? We had to use all physical attacks so we'd have enough energy for the battle right after his. That took a long time, didn't it?"

The blond looked to the girl, nodding a bit.

"Well, that's probably what's happening. It took a while to get there and now they need to fight the shadow. The battle is probably just dragging out for a long time." The smile stayed on her face as she tried to reassure the boy. He smiled a bit, looking to his lap.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he nodded.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji opened his eyes a bit, the first thing he saw being wooden kegs. They were in color, so he knew that meant his vision had returned to normal again. His eyes widened as he realized the kegs were filled with liquor, and the only place he had ever seen them was at the liquor shop. He shot up, scrambling to grab his baseball bat.

"It's about time you came back." The brunette's shadow smiled. "I've been waiting to finish what we did last time."

"No! Just let me leave again!" the older male insisted, rising to his feet.

The shadow stepped closer, Souji's grip on the bat becoming tighter. "Why would I do that? Why don't you just stay here with me?"

The silver headed boy backed up, "Don't come closer, I swear I'll attack." he warned.

The shadow laughed, "You wouldn't hurt me, your best friend, would you?"

Souji backed up into the wall as the shadow came closer. "I'll do it.." he said nervously.

"You'll do what?" The yellow eyed make asked, playing dumb.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" the leader yelled, getting angry with the shadow.

"Why don't you just kiss me?" the shadow asked as it got close to the smaller boy. It looked down at the other's soft lips. "Kiss me." he hissed.

Souji looked at the shadow timidly before leaning up and pressing his lips to the shadows. As he occupied it with the kiss, he thought about a tactic of escape. He forcefully drove his knee up into the shadow's groin, causing it to pull away. Once it was off of him, he swung his bat to hit the shadow several times.

"Idiot!" it screamed angrily, grabbing the bat and ripping it from the silver haired boy's hands. Souji flinched, afraid as the tables were turned and the bat was swung at him. It hit him in the head with the first strike, a blood curdling crack sounding as the Louie ville slugger made contact with his skull. He fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands. The shadow brought the bat down on his body, hitting him repeatedly. "This is what you deserve for doing this to me!" it yelled at the silver headed boy.

The boy felt so much pain he couldn't even stand to breathe. A small puddle of blood started to form under his beaten body. He curled up, slowly slipping into shock before falling unconscious.

**XxXxXxXx**

Souji's eyes shot opened. This time, though, he was in Junes. A large pair of arms were wrapped around his body.

"He's awake!" a voice rang, causing everyone to move closer to see him.

"Hey partner." Yosuke said with a small smile as he placed his hand his leader's shoulder. Souji ripped himself from the arms he was in, scrambling to his feet. He backed away from the group.

"Don't touch me.." he said quietly in fear, having a difficult time separating reality from what had happened in the TV. He knew that if Yosuke's shadow was willing to beat him to death though, then Yosuke was capable of doing the same.

"Souji..?" Chei said almost questionably.

"Don't come near me.." he said, looking up at Yosuke. "I don't want you to touch me anymore!" he turned away fro the group, tears forming in his eyes.

"What are you talking about..?" Yosuke questioned.

"In the TV! You almost killed me.." he replied, wiping his eyes.

"I saved your ass!" the brunette yelled, getting frustrated with his friend. "I helped kill that shadow and then dragged your ass back here! Is this how you repay me? Making up stories?" he shook his head, clenching his teeth together.

"You mean it was a dream?" Souji asked himself quietly. "If it was..it was so real.."

"Just shut up. I'll stay away from you." he said , trying to hold back his anger. " Bye Seta. Have a great life with this prick." Yosuke spat, beaming a glare in Kanji's direction.

"Who are you calling a prick?" Kanji asked angrily, getting up quickly.

"Your the only one I see here, so it must be you." he rebutted, shoving the blond.

"Your asking for it now!" the larger male yelled, gripping the brunette's shirt violently.

"Stop it!" Rise yelled, too afraid to try to pull the two apart.

"Fighting will not accomplish anything!" Naoto added.

"Maybe he should learn to keep his damn mouth shut." Kanji kept his eyes on the smaller boy.

"Maybe your little whore of a boyfriend should quit making shit up!" Souji dropped to his knees, trying to stop the tears from forming.

"Seriously guys..stop it!" Chei demanded.

"Your making it worse!" the red headed girl added.

"we've had a long day, let's just cool down a bit and meet up again tomorrow." Yukiko moved closer, thinking about pulling the boys apart.

" We've had a long day my ass! All he did was sit around all day!"

The silver headed boy rubbed his eyes. He knew it was his fault that Kanji did nothing, and that his mate was now getting punished for it.

"Stop it!" Souji yelled, picking himself up and facing the group again. "Come on, Kanji. I'm leaving." he informed the others before turning and starting to walk away.

Kanji released his grip on the brunette and sighed, jogging to catch up with the other. He walked with the smaller boy, wrapping one of his arms around the older boys shoulders.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That was like two chapter in one. Sorry this took me so long to type. **

**It was Dallyn who made me use Kijimunaa as the creature behind Saki's shadow since he knows a lot about Japanese mythology, so thanks to him if you liked that. ;D**

**Also, spring break has finally started, so I'll be able to stay up late and type out more chapter. Woot.**

**Yeah, so um...review so I know how bad I did. **

**Thanks.**

**And remember, only you can prevent forest fires.**

**Or,(as Johnny would suggest) just stay gold. Thats easier.**

**Aha, bye. **


	13. Swim

Chapter 13; **Swim**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Darkness engulfed the small town if Inaba. The streets were empty except for the fog that lay over everything. Everyone had turned in for the night, the lights in almost all of the buildings of the shopping district were off. Souji looked out to the dimly illuminated street as he thought about what he had done. He had caused a problem among the team, and while the problem with Saki had been taken care of for now another problem was occupying the teens. This one was potentially worse than the others, taking Souji hostage in his emotions.

The silver headed boy sat on the steps of the shrine, patting the fox's head. The fox had, for some reason or another, stayed around the area longer than usual and was there when Souji and the blond showed up.

The younger looked to his seated boyfriend, running his fingers through his hair. He sighed, the fact that he couldn't comfort the other bothering him. He wondered why the older boy had been so terrified in the first place.

"I'm scared." Souji stated in an emotionless tone, almost as if it was something he normally said. The reality was that it was very hard for him to admit something like that. He was the leader, he was supposed to be fearless and brave. He felt nothing but fear at that moment though, so it was the only thing he could genuinely express. Even admitting something that would expose his weakness seemed to have no effect of him anymore. His hand stopped petting the fox, pulling away and resting on the frightened boy's lap.

"Souji.." Kanji was at a loss for words, not expecting to hear such a thing come from Souji. He made his way over to the step, seating himself next to his partner. He wrapped one of his arms around the other's waist, pulling him close.

"I'm scared..." the silver haired boy repeated, his voice becoming a bit shaky. All of his emotions seemed to rush back all at once. They entered his body too quickly, causing his stomach to feel as if it were in a knot. It felt as if he were hit with a ton of bricks. He turned towards the pale boy, hiding his face in the other boy's warm chest as his emotions turned to tears.

The blond stroked the back of his leader's head comfortingly, kissing the top of it once. "Don't be. I'll always keep you safe." he put his free hand on the small of his lovers back, pulling him close.

The smaller boy grabbed the front of the other's shirt in his hands as he pulled his face away to look up to Kanji's. "I'm not lying..Yosuke's shadow beat me.." two tears leaked out of the corners of both of his eyes as he blinked. "Do you believe me?"

The larger male knew that his boyfriend wouldn't lie about something so serious. Especially since it involved his best friend. "I believe you." he nodded. "I won't let nothing hurt you though..so relax." he pulled the gray headed boy snuggly against himself, placing another kiss on top of his mate's skull.

"I love you." Souji said quietly against the blond's chest.

Kanji smiled, closing his eyes softly as he continued to pet his lover's head in an attempt to calm him. "I love you more."

Souji closed his eyes, smiling a little as he rested against the larger male. "Don't be an idiot, we both know that's not possible."

"I swear it's true." the freshman insisted.

The shorter boy yawned gently, relaxing fully in his boyfriend's arms. "Is not."

"Yes it is, you can ask my sources." the rebel replied.

The leader laughed softly, "What sources?"

Kanji thought, "Oh you know...um..that Jack Frost doll I gave you."

"I'll be sure to interrogate him when I get him." he smiled, "I'm sure he'll favor the fact that I love you more though since I'm his owner." he said drowsily.

"That's no fair." the younger of the two stated, his hand stopping the stroking motion to move to his partner's back. The warm breeze blew through the shrine softly, causing only a few fallen green leaves to move. The fox stood on all four of it's legs as it turned away from the boys. It quietly made it's way off, having no certain destination.

The moon was bright on that night and would have been able to light up even the areas without street lights. The clouds drifted over it though, blocking the light from reaching earth's surface. A dog could be heard barking in the distance along with the occasional bull frog's croak.

"_Fear will drag you down into the depths of the ocean if you let it. Just keep your head up and you won't drown." that's what mother always told me. I think I finally understand what she meant._

A quiet rumbling noise came from Kanji's abdomen causing him to open his eyes and look down. At first, he thought that it must have been his stomach since he had been so worried he hadn't eat that day. He was proven wrong though when he heard it again, this time a bit louder. He realized it was his boyfriend who was making this noise. Souji had fallen fast asleep and was now snoring.

Kanji smiled a bit, carefully scooping the gray headed boy up in his arms. He stood up carefully, holding the other boy bridal style as he made his way towards the textile shop. It proved to be a bit difficult to carry his boyfriend up the small hill, the other boy not being too much smaller than he was.

All of the lights were off, which meant everyone had retreated to their sleeping quarters. The blond opened the entrance door, moving inside before closing the door behind himself. He slid his shoes off, looking around to double check and make sure no one was sitting around. He carried the boy upstairs to his room where he placed the Seta boy on his bed.

The blond undressed the smaller boy, careful not to wake him up. He didn't think Souji would be too comfortable sleeping in his day clothing, so he stripped the silver headed boy down to his boxers and tee shirt.

Souji stirred a bit, not waking up enough to realize his surrounding or what was going on. He'd open his eyes for a split second and get a glimpse of Kanji's wall or ceiling. He'd return back into his deep slumber afterwards though.

Kanji prepared himself for bed before climbing onto his bed with his boyfriend. He pulled the light bed cover over the both of them, helping to retain just a little bit of their body heat. The blond hugged his mate from behind, nudging his face into the other's back gently as he pulled him close.

He thought of many things while curled up with the love of his life. He wondered what he'd really do if he ever lost the other boy. He hoped that it would never happen, he didn't think he could live without the silver haired male. He knew that his leader deserved much better though, and it would be better for Souji to find someone he actually deserved.

He sighed, closing his eyes tightly and forcing himself into sleep, not wanting to think anymore.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That was a really short chapter, I apologize.**

**This was an extra that I incorporated into the story also.**

**I did it because I only have 3 more chapters left and I feel kind of sad. T.T**

**A part of my life will be over. I want to do another persona story after this one though.**

**If you have any suggestions or requests for the next story I do, message me or even tell me in a review. I kind of want to do a YosukexSouji story, but I feel like my heart will still be more focused on this couple and I won't be able to properly do it. -.-**

**I have the SatoshiXKeiichi one I promised to do, but I'm already finished with 8 chapters of that. I just have to type them. (They're two guys from the anime Higurashi no Naku koro ni/kai. If you haven't seen that anime I highly suggest you watch it! It's so amazing it'll blow your brains out of your ear. X3)**

**Sorry for my rambling, I was thinking out loud.**

**Well, review please. **

**Thanks. :3**


	14. Sea of the Unconscious

Chapter 14; **Sea of the Unconscious**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji woke up the next morning, the sun that poured in through the window frame soaking through his eyelids. He moved his arms up to cover his eyes as he stretched his legs out. He groaned a bit, not wanting to get up. He also didn't want to stay in bed the whole day either. It was a lose lose situation, but he decided to go with the option that didn't waste his day away with sleep.

He sat up, keeping his eyes closed as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Mornin', sleepy head." his boyfriend's voice said as it entered the room.

The silver haired boy opened his eyes, looking towards his lover. He drowsily laid back on the bed again, looking at the ceiling. "Good morning." he replied. He thought back to the night before, trying to wake himself up so he could remember how he ended up back at Kanji's. The last place he remembered being was at the shrine. "How'd I end up here?" he questioned, looking back to the blond.

"I carried you here and put you to bed." the larger boy said.

Souji blushed, rolling onto his stomach, "I'm not a child! I coulda made it home by myself!" he said, trying to cover up his embarrassment with false anger.

"You were asleep though.." Kanji sat at the end of his bed.

"I would have been fine there!" He said as his eyes followed his boyfriend to the end of the mattress.

The younger teen chuckled, "You know I couldn't do that."

The smaller male wiggled around as he glared to his mate. He soon realized he had been stripped of his clothing. He shot up into a seated position, looking down at his body. "Did you rape me last night?" he could help but smile a bit at his humor. He moved his eyes up to meet Kanji's. "You pedophile.."

"Pedophile? You're older than me, dummy." he said, leaning over and giving Souji a loving kiss on the lips. "Sorry I embarrassed you... now get dressed."

**XxXxXxXxX**

A few months passed and life continued on just as it always had. Everything remained the same as it usually was. The only difference was that Souji had lost his best friend, too scared to be around him. School started up again, making the leader a Junior now. Kanji had barely made it to Sophomore year, almost failing due to his amount of absences.

The team didn't have too many more meetings in the recent weeks, nor did they associate with each other much. They hadn't been placed in the same classes like they had been the year before. The beginning of the year work had them busy also, forcing to spend their after school hours at home.

Since Souji had finished his work for class early, he decided to spend the remainder of his evening fishing on the flood plain. The old man who usually hung around had left early for unknown reasons, leaving the silver headed boy to fish peacefully.

He watched the bobber closely, waiting for it to be pulled completely under the water's surface. One of his hands gripped onto the pole tightly while the other held onto the crank that would pull the line in. He waited patiently for a fish to take his bait.

When the floating device snapped under water quickly, the boy focused on catching his prey. He pulled on the pole, causing the top of the fishing pole to bend forward. His other hand worked on reeling the fish in. He struggled to pull the animal in, a lot of tension was put on the string that connected the two competitors. He knew the fish had to be pretty large to put up such a fight and be so difficult to catch. The male pulled on the pole as hard as he could, hoping this would help finish the job. Suddenly, the line snapped in two, setting the injured fish free and causing Souji to stumble backwards.

The fishing pole landed on the ground as the teen tried to regain his balance. He knew it was no use though, he was going down. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the impact of his ass against the stone. The feeling never came, to his surprise. Instead, two arms surrounded him as they caught him.

Yosuke looked down at Souji, helping him back to his feet. "You should be more careful, partner." the brunette said. The leader opened his eyes, looking at the other boy. For some reason, seeing Yosuke this time didn't make him feel threatened at all. "Don't go into panic mode, I just wanna talk." the younger boy continued. He sat Indian style on the edge of the dock, waiting for the gray headed boy to join him. He looked out to the water where the orange tints of the setting sun reflected off of the surface. The water rippled in certain places from the turtle who came up for air.

Souji curled his legs under himself as he sat next to his friend.

Yosuke smiled out at the water, "People are like fish, you know. There are a whole sea of them... A HUGE population... but not one of them truly understands anything that's going on." he pictured the ocean full of fish in his mind as he compared them to people. "Only a selected few know what they're actually doing, the rest might as well just be made into prey." he said as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

The gray headed boy thought about what his companion said, looking down to the stone he sat on. "I'm sorry I over reacted that night." the leader apologized randomly.

The other boy shook his head, "It's equally my fault for getting so angry at you. You were obviously scared to death and I took it the wrong way." He sighed, looking over to his leader. "And even if it was your fault, we're even because I lied to you."

The older male looked to his friend, "About what?"

The brunette bit his lips, "I didn't take the day off that one time I said I did; I went in after Saki alone." He moved his eyes back out to the water, watching as a fish jumped out of the water and into the air for a split second before returning to the water. He laughed, as if to mock himself. "I thought maybe she was really still alive, and even if the chance was slim she was in there I wanted to make sure." he shook his head. "I stole the spare keys to Junes and snuck in the back so I could go in through the TV we always use. I wanted to enter at our usual spot so I wouldn't get completely lost." he shrugged a bit before speaking again. "In the end, I only ended up wandering around the whole day." He let his body fall back onto the dock so he was lying on his back. He watched as the sky grew darker. "I'm an idiot."

Souji shook his head, "No your not, you're just a good friend."

"If I was a good friend then I wouldn't have held a grudge against my best friend for so long." His brown eyes moved back to meet a pair of gray ones.

"It was my fault though, I shouldn't have avoided you." Souji looked down at the brunette.

"Well, you were just so upset that you were confused." the younger male said. He stared up into his friend's eyes thoughtfully. "I would never hurt you.." he said sincerely, "You're too special to me."

The silver haired boy blushed faintly, "I believe you."

"Good, then let's put this behind us and be best buds again." Yosuke sat up again, keeping his eyes on his companion. He smiled and held his hand out for the other to shake. "What do you say, partner?"

The leader nodded as he took the younger boys hand in his, shaking it. "All right, I think that's a good idea." He sighed a bit as he pulled away, "I'm sorry for starting the problem in the first place."

The brunette chuckled lightly, "Jeez, I told you that it's fine." Yosuke insisted, "Stop being so upset and smile for once or I'll make you do it."

Souji raised a brown, "And how are you planning on doing that? Are you going to tall me a joke?"

"No, even better." Hanamura moved closer to his friend. "I know your weakness." he whispered.

Chills ran down the leaders spine as he became nervous. He kept his eyes on the other boy cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know something." He smirked mischievously. "I know..that you.." he moved hos fingers to Souji's stomach, "Are ticklish!" he wiggled his fingers against his friend's stomach playfully.

The silver haired boy laughed uncontrollably as he became tense. He squirmed against Yosuke's touch, "Y-Yosuke!" he laughed the name out.

"I shall show no mercy unless you give in!" the brunette said as he got on his knees in front of his team mate. He moved his hands up to tickle the other's rib cage.

"I w-will not!" the giggling boy spat out, his sides starting to hurt from laughing.

"Say uncle!"the smiling boy demanded.

Souji fell back onto the dock, keeping himself upright had been starting to become a challenge. "No way!" He placed his hands on the dominant boy's chest, trying to push him away.

Yosuke climbed over the other male, his hands still tickling the slightly smaller male. "This is you last chance, Seta!"

The leader struggled to breath as he continued to laugh. "All right! Uncle! Uncle!" he gave in, not able to take much more.

The brunette looked down to his companion, "Good choice." he pulled his hands away to rest on the ground on both sides of the boy below him. He chuckled as he watched Souji try to catch his breath.

The silver headed boy panted softly as his gaze stayed locked on Yosuke's face. He kept his hands on the other boy's chest, the warmth on his palms felt good.

Yosuke moved one of his hands up to the lying boy's face, brushing the hair out of Souji's eyes. His smile faded as he looked down at the smaller teen admiringly. "Souji.."

The leader blinked slowly, his eyes caught on the brunette's. "Yeah?"

He leaned down and kissed the gray haired boy's forehead. "I love you." he admitted.

Souji blushed fiercely, turning his head to look away. "Don't make such jokes, Hanamura."

"I'm not joking." the boy on top moved closer.

Souji turned his head to look at his teammate again. "But I -" Before he could finish his sentence, Yosuke pressed his lips firmly against Souji's. The smaller male's eyes opened widely as he laid underneath his best friend. So much ran through his head that he didn't think of pushing the other away. It was only when he remembered what Yosuke's shadow did that he became afraid. He kissed back, remembering what had happened the last time he refused to cooperate with the brunette.

After a bit, Yosuke pulled away with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell Kanji."

Souji's heart sank when he realized he had just cheated on his boyfriend. He felt tears glaze his eyes, hoping he hadn't screwed everything up between them. He pushed the other teen off of himself, getting onto his feet.

"I-I have to get going.." he bent down to get his fishing pole. "I'll um...see you later.." With that, he ran off.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji stood at his shoe locker, trying to forget about what had happened on the floodplain. He hoped that Yosuke would really keep his mouth shut. The day was finally over, and he wanted to get home before his friend found him.

"Hey." Kanji walked casually over to his boyfriend, placing a quick peck on the gray headed boy's cheek. "Can you come over and help me out a bit with my work?" he asked.

The older boy closed his locker, smiling a bit as he nodded. He looked over to the taller boy, "What do you need help with?"

Kanji began to walk toward the main entrance, his small mate following next to him. "Algebra." he said in an almost agitated voice. The Junior laughed, knowing what a pain that class was.

The two boys made their way to the textile shop, not talking about much of anything besides clubs. Souji told his partner about his plans to join soccer again and maybe also take on a cultural club, something he hadn't done when he was a Sophomore. The blond said he'd probably be spending a great amount of time teaching his crafts class, so he wouldn't be able to participate in a club.

"Why don't you just ask if crafts could be made into a club?" Souji asked as they passed Aiya. The smell of miso soup and other dishes radiated out through the opened doors. The older boy was tempted to stop, but he knew he had to save his money up for something he planning to get.

"Do you think they'd let me start a club like that?" the larger teen asked.

"I would hope so, I would attend that club. Then once all of the other students leave me and you can have a little fun." Souji winked at his mate.

Just the suggestion of such a thing made the blond want his boyfriend. In the amount of time they had been together, it hadn't been until recently that they had started having sex on a regular basis. Lately, it had become a daily activity. "I don't know. I guess I'll try." Kanji said, trying to keep his mind off of what his boyfriend had said. He still had to study, which was the reason he invited Souji over in the first place.

"Good, and if they don't listen you could just give them the old..." He made explosion noises with his mouth as he punched his partner in the arm twice.

Kanji laughed gently, " yeah yeah, and then i won't get to be teachin' anything." The boy took his key out of his pocket, unlocking the front door. He opened the door, letting his mate walk in before him. They took their shoes off before making their way to the blond's room.

They sat on the younger male's bed, the silver haired boy attempted to teach his lover how to do the math problems.

"Good, now subtract the twelve from both sides." Souji looked over the blond's shoulder.

"And i get three x equals thirty-six, right?" Kanji asked, writing out the more simplified equation as he said it.

"Mhm, now what do you do?" The leader asked.

"Divide by three and you get..." He finished working out the problem. "X equals twelve."

The older boy nodded, "see, your smart,babe." He kissed the side of his lovers neck. "You just need to show up more."

The younger teen turned to face his boyfriend. "I'm only smart because you've been teaching me so much."

The gray headed boy smirked, climbing into the other's lap. "Nuh uh."The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "I just assisted you. You've been smart all along."

Kanji pressed his forehead against the other's. "You're the only one who thinks that."

The junior closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against his partners, giving the larger teen an Eskimo kiss. "I'm sure thats not true."He sighed happily as he smiled widely. "Your mom seems to believe in you."

Kanji pecked his boyfriends lips gently, shrugging a bit. He didn't feel right being with Souji then and it was all because he had seen something he wished was just a nightmare.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Kanji walked tiredly, his feet dragging with every step. He had managed to finish his work early, rushing through it so he could visit his boyfriend before it got too late. He had wanted to walk home with Souji and maybe stay over for a bit to do his work, but the gray headed boy had somehow managed to leave too quickly._

_He sighed as he walked down the road. It became easier to pick up his feet as the slope of the hill decreased. The bottom of his shoes hit the pavement every time he took a step._

_A loud laugh suddenly sounded from the riverside, the sound startling the blond a bit. He stopped as he realized the laugh was familiar to him. He wasn't sure who it was at first but once the laugh got louder he knew it was his mate's. He started strolling again, turning to walk down the steps. He smiled for he was excited to see his lover again. The smile soon faded though as he got closer and saw a brunette boy on top of the silver haired male._

_He froze in place, hoping that they were just rough housing and were about to pull away. He wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to push Yosuke off of him. The exact opposite happened though and the boy on top leaned down and kissed the smaller boy. His eyes widened, his heart stopping for a few second. The worst part was that his partner hadn't even attempted to push Yosuke off._

_The two boys soon separated, the brunette's eyes moving up to spot Kanji. He smirked mischievously at the younger boy, "don't worry, i won't tell Kanji."_ _The blond ran away quickly, his eyes filling with tears. He wasn't sure what to do at that point, he was the saddest he had ever been in his life._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanji pulled away from his boyfriend, his eyes moving away from his lover.

"Is something wrong?" Souji looked at his boyfriend innocently.

The younger boy shook his head, his teeth clenched as he thought about the day before. He started to become angry the more he thought about it.

_How can you act like nothing happened right after that?_

"Kanji? Are you feeling alright?" the smaller boy moved his hand up to feel his mate's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Your what's wrong!" the blond snapped, smacking the older teens hand away.

The silver haired boy pulled back a bit, holding his now red wrist in his hand. "W-what?" He moved off of the other boys lap to sit on the bed.

The taller male stood up, looking down at his boyfriend angrily. "You know damn well what!" he yelled. "I saw you with Yosuke!"

The leader looked down, his mouth curving into a frown as his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. "I-I.."

"You what?" Kanji let his anger get the best of him. He gripped the front of the older boy's shirt, pulling him up close.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swe-" the gray eyed boy tried to explain.

"Forget It, Seta! You can't lie your way outta this one." He gave the older male a disappointed look. "It's over..." It pained Kanji to say. He wished someone would kill him for saying it. He set his now ex-boyfriend down.

"Please, we can work this out! Just...please.." the junior pleaded.

A sound came from the other side of the room as the blonde's bedroom door was opened. "Are you guys all right? I heard some yelling." The younger boy's mother peaked into the room.

"Yeah..Souji was just leaving." the blond informed his mother. "Bye." he said, his eyes fixed on his ex.

Tears welled out of the shorter teen as he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji hugged his friend's pillow tightly to his face, lying on his back. He sobbed quietly, his tears soaking through the fabric and into the contents on the case. He knew it had been Yosuke's fault that he was in this situation, but he had no one else he could trust enough to be with. He wanted to be with his best friend, regardless of the circumstances.

Yosuke rubbed his friends stomach gently, trying to comfort the silver headed boy. "Everything's going to be fine, just relax." he said softly. His eyes wandered down the other boy's body, admiring it. The distraught boy's shirt was displaced, exposing one of his hip bones. The leader's legs were apart a bit, one straight on the bed while the other bend up so that his knee was in the air and his foot was flat on the bed. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he cried.

"You're wrong." his words were muffled against the pillow, but were still understandable. "I don't know what to do."

The brunette sighed, shaking his head a bit. He didn't understand why Souji couldn't love him. He had been around longer than Kanji, they both had a lot in common, and the gray headed boy was the only one who had seen his other side; his shadow. The blond hadn't done thing that had made him worthy of being with Souji, yet he was with him for quite a while.

"You'll be fine, really." Yosuke pulled his hand away, letting it rest on the bed.

Souji moved the pillow from his eyes to look up at his companion. His eyes were red from crying, tears still running out of the corners. He sniffled as he held the pillow over his stomach. "I just..I don't want to be without him." he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "He should know that that kiss we shared meant nothing!" he blurted out.

The brown haired boy gritted his teeth together as he heard the last statement, his fingers gripping the comforter angrily. He became extremely agitated as he looked down at the other male. The kiss had meant a lot to him, but the fact that it meant nothing to Souji pissed him off.

"Why don't you give _me_ a chance? Why don't you love _me_?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

The teen who was lying on his back opened his eyes, keeping them on the wall as he froze in fear. The voice he heard resembled that of Yosuke's shadow. The words sounded too familiar. He quickly tried to move the pillow over his face again as he became afraid. A firm grip took hold of his wrists before he could place the pillow over his face though. His head turned quickly to look up at the boy who was now on top of him.

"I'll make you love me, damn it!" Yosuke let go of the other boys wrists only to move his hands down to the smaller males pants.

Souji's hands shot up to slap the brunette's fingers away. His eyes widened as he realized what his friend was trying to do. "Stop, please!" He moved his hands onto the others chest, pushing upward to push the teen away.

Yosuke gripped the pillow in one of his hands. "Here, you wanted the pillow over your face, didn't you?" He shoved the pillow over the other male's face forcefully, basically punching the boy below him in the face before pushing down.

Souji struggled, his hands grabbing hold of companions wrist as he tried to pull the hand that covered his face with the pillow off. It became hard for him to breathe, causing him to cry out for help. It was no use though.

The brunette took advantage of Souji being distracted by his lack of oxygen. He moved his free hand down to the silver headed boy's pants, unbuttoning them. He smirked as his hand rubbed at the other male's crotch.

Souji pulled at the pillow, still too terrified of being smothered to worry about his team mate's touch. "I can't breathe!" He informed the brown haired boy. He kicked his legs about, trying to wiggle out from under the brunette.

"Hold still and I'll take the pillow off." he said, his hand still rubbing against the other's crotch.

The silver headed boy whimpered softly, giving once last surge of resistance before giving in. He let his whole body relax, his legs and arms dropping down onto the bed. He closed his eyes tightly as he held his breath. The fluffy pillow was removed from over his mouth and nose, allowing a stream of fresh air to enter his lungs. The slightly smaller male panted gently, trying to regain his breath. His eyes stayed clamped shut as he moved his hands to push on Yosuke again. "Enough, get off.." The gray haired teen demanded.

Yosuke looked down at the other pleadingly, "Come on, partner..." he leaned down to kiss his leaders neck softly. "You make me feel like I can do anything..i just want you to myself.."

Souji opened his eyes a bit to look up at his best friend. "I'm sorry...I still love Kanji.." he admitted.

The brunette shook his head, "Damn it,man...I didn't want to have to do this.." he said as if he dreaded what he was about to do. He moved his fingers down to the first button of the other teens shirt, as if to unfasten it. Instead, he grabbed the fabric around the buttons, ripping the shirt opened.

The smaller male's eyes grew as he heard the buttons hit the floor. He knew he had to defend himself if he wanted to get out of the situation. He made a fist with his hand, thrusting it up into the other teens jaw. The male who had been on top pulled away, holding his jaw in his mouth. Souji saw this as his opportunity and quickly flipped over onto his knee's. He moved quickly, crawling to the edge of the bed.

Yosuke glared up at the other boy, even more mad that he previously was. "Your going to pay, damn it!" he said as he moved towards the other male. He jumped on his leader before Souji even had a chance to get off of the bed. He gripped the teenager's silver hair in his hand tightly, forcing the smaller boy's face down into the mattress.

Souji struggled again, placing his hands on both sides of his head and pushing against the bed to force his head up off of the sheets.. "No! Get off!" he yelled out.

"Shut up!" Yosuke replied almost immediately.

"No! Stop! Please don't, Yosuke!" the older boy cried out.

"I said shut up!" the brunette punched the boy below him in the side of his ribcage. He then used his free hand to pull his leader's pants off. It was difficult with only one hand, but he eventually managed to get them down to the helpless boy's knees. "It won't hurt, you've done this plenty of times haven't you?"

Seta let out a few screams into the mattress as he continued to fight. His voice was barely audible due to the thickness of mattress that his face was shoved against.

The half naked boy let himself sink into the bed after a while, his face still in the hidden in the comforter. He tried to imagine he was somewhere else, like it wasn't happening. His nails dug into the blanket, gripping it in his hands as he felt the tears forming in his eyes again. He let out another loud noise, hoping someone would save him.

Souji imagined he was just sitting that way because of some weird game his friends wanted to play. His illusion worked until he felt himself being entered. He whined, closing his eyes more tightly to drown out the feeling.

Yosuke didn't go easy on the other boy, thrusting into the silver headed boy roughly. The boy on the bottom tried desperately to block out the feeling, ignoring every sound around him. He told himself he couldn't feel anything. He tried to keep his breathing under control as he began to black out. During this time, it was like he wasn't even alive. He could recall nothing that happened to him after that point.

The next thing he could feel himself doing was walking through the rain to his home. He was fully clothed again except for his shirt, which wasn't fixable since the buttons had fallen off onto his friend's floor.

He slid the front door opened, walking into the Dojima residence in a lifeless manner. His shoulders sagged forward and he dragged his feet with his steps. He slipped his shoes off inside the door before making his way towards the stairs.

"Welcome home, Big B-" she stopped as she saw the high school student. "Big bro?" she asked, alarmed by her cousin's condition.

Dojima moved his eyes up to see what had gotten his daughter so concerned sounding. He rose from his chair as he saw the battered looking boy. "What happened to you?"

Souji sighed, forcing himself to lie. "I got robbed." he said in a quiet tone. "They um...ripped my shirt because they thought I had money or something hidden in there.."

The older man looked at him suspiciously, "You're sure that's what happened?" he asked.

The teenager nodded, trying to be as convincing as possible. Though he was quite good at lying, he couldn't do it in his current state. "Yeah, they jumped out when I was on the flood plain."

"Catch them, daddy!" Nanako yelled, looking up to her father.

"We'll try our best." Dojima answered.

"No!" the silver haired boy said a little too aggressively. He realized his mistake and repeated himself. "No.." he said more quietly. "They only got a few dollars and I didn't really get hurt." he fibbed, forcing himself to smile reassuringly at the two.

Dojima scratched his head, "If you say so. You should go get some rest, you can stay home tomorrow if you need to."

Souji nodded before heading up the stairs sluggishly. He listened as his uncle tried to get Nanako to get to her room and go to bed since she was up quite a while after her bedtime.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, I definitely know that the beginning skit is out of character, I think it was necessary though and as the author I can do that if I want.**

** ;D** **Yes, I'm aware that Yosuke probably isn't _that_ much stronger than Souji.**

**Yes, I realize Yosuke is out of character quite a bit.**

**And I also know that "You're gonna pay, damn it." if his battle phrase when he gets up after being knocked down. Now that I've got the things I'm aware of off of my chest, it's time to listen to me ramble some more. ;D**

**Sorry this took so long, I ended up spending like 3 days at my friend's. And now I'm very very sick and tired from watching "Higurashi no naku koro ni" with Jayce all night last night. -.- We got like 20 minutes of sleep.**

**But yeah, time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself.**

**Bryant gets lots a credit for editing this one out for me. He added a bunch, he's amazing. :3**

**Also, I got persona 3 FES today and i've been playing it for like the past 5 hours. X3 I'm addicted. It's not as amazing as persona 4, but pretty damn close. My mom was all "You're sick, sleep!" and I was like "Def not, modre. I have to at least wait for Akihiko to recover." xD Ima loser. But I think I want to do a story for a pairing from p3. Probably Misato and Akihiko, because they'd be adorable together.**

**Yeah, that's it. Ima start posting the higurashi story tomorrow, prolly. So watch for that if higurashi looks appetizing. **

**and yeah..review, please.**

**Thankies. 3**


	15. Search For Your Heart

Chapter 15; **Search For Your Heart**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji spent the next day home, too ashamed of himself to even get up and move. He stayed in bed, staring at the wall the whole day. The only time he moved was when he'd doze off and toss and turn. He tried to avoid falling asleep though, for every time he did, more pieces of the memory of the night before would appear in his dreams. He was only able to block out what had happened after it happened, due to shock. Now, the memories were showing up in his sleep.

He curled himself in a ball under his covers, afraid to close his eyes because of the chance that he might relive a moment from when he was attacked. His face hurt when touched, his left cheek a bit bruised from being roughly slammed in the face twice. It pained him to breathe, his ribcage bruised also from being punched in the side when he had screamed.

"It's my fault.." he told himself quietly, "I asked for it. I should have known." his eyes clouded over as they filled with tears.

He clenched the blanket in his hands tightly, his eyes closing to release his tears. He tried to think of something that would make him happy to block out images from his attack. The only thing that made him truly happy had left him though. He had nothing to suppress every feeling that flooded back.

He could almost smell the scent of Yosuke's bed. He could hear his own screams as they hit the mattress and were muffled out and the feeling of the brunette pushing his head into the bed, depriving him of oxygen as he moved in and out of him. Every agonizing second seemed to replay in slow motion, causing the silver headed boy to cry unknowingly.

Dojima opened the door, a bit worried about his nephew. He had had the day off, so he spent it home with Nanako. He had hoped the teen would come down at some point in the day to associate a little, but the boy had spent the entire time in bed. He knew something had to be wrong for the normally social boy to be in his room all day.

"Souji, do you want something to eat?" he asked the gray haired male, knowing that Souji hadn't eaten all day.

The younger boy didn't reply, still reliving what had happened to him. He sobbed, unaware of the man who was standing in his doorway.

The detective made his way into the room when he didn't get a response. Once he got closer he could hear the teens whimpering and mumbling. He bent down a bit, touching the boy's shoulder.

Souji's eyes shot opened and he scrambled up into a seated position. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, his legs clamped together tightly. " Don't touch me!" he yelled fearfully, pushing himself backwards and into a wall.

Dojima looked at the younger boy, inspecting the mark on his cheek. He looked at the terrified boy, knowing for sure that the Junior hadn't been just robbed. "It's all right, it's just me." he said softly, trying to calm his family member down.

The small male opened his eyes to find his uncle seated beside him. He realized that he had made a mistake by acting the way he just had towards his uncles touch. He forced another smile, "Sorry, I had a bad dream and you startled me." he lied, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sleep wear.

"I want to take you to the doctor to make sure you didn't get hurt too badly." he informed the high school student.

"No, please don't take me, I'm fine." Souji insisted.

After some time of begging, the teen got his way and was left alone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji continued with his life regularly, the only thing that changed was the way he acted. He forced a smile when he passed someone in the hall, but besides that he was absolutely miserable. He eventually became numb to everything.

He still hadn't forgotten anything from that night, it held him hostage in his mind as he went on with his life. He pushed it back most of the time, trying his hardest to focus on his schoolwork. He never went out anymore. If he wasn't in school, he was at home.

The teen feared walking home though, afraid he'd be found by Yosuke. The thought terrified him, and though he acted composed when he walked towards his home, he was really scared.

His fear became reality one day when he was grabbed from behind as he was walking. A hand was placed over his mouth as he dropped his stuff onto the ground. He tried to break free, fighting against the boy behind him.

"I've missed you." Yosuke said softly.

Souji squirmed, his eyes moving around as he looked for someone to help him. He latched his fingers onto the brunette's arm, digging his nails into the flesh and breaking through the skin. He pushed his fingernails in deeper, blood starting to leak out of the cuts.

The younger male pulled away to look at his arm, pain kicking in as he saw the marks the nails had left. He looked back up angrily at the silver haired boy, hating the fact that he had yet again been injured. He shook his head as the other boy began to run away.

Souji quickly grabbed his bag and began to run from the other teen. He kept his head turned towards Yosuke, watching to make sure that the brown haired boy wasn't catching up. His heart began to pound as the slightly taller boy started after him. He closed his eyes tightly and began to run faster.

Kanji was walking back towards the school, having forgotten some of his work behind. He watched his feet, his heart still in the same condition it had been the day he had broken up with Souji. He had thought that the awful feeling in his stomach would go away, but it never did. It just seemed to grow bigger with every breath he took.

The blond heard a commotion up ahead, then some footsteps that seemed rather loud and fast. He could tell someone was running, but why? He moved his eyes up just in time to see his ex running at him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets quickly and reached his arms out, squinting his eyes a bit as he waiting for the impact.

The gray headed boy ran right into the larger male, his eyes shooting opened as a set of arms embraced him. When he inhaled, his nose filled with a familiar scent that he knew all too well. He looked up, seeing the face of none other than Kanji Tatsumi.

"K-Kanji?" he kept his eyes up on his love's face.

The Sophomore kept his eyes up, watching as the brunette slowed his pace and came to a stop in from of them.

"Well, look who it is." Yosuke said, smirking a bit. "If it isn't that good for nothing, piece of shit." he shook his head in disappointment.

The blond ignored the comment, "I'll be taking him, so you can go home now." He moved his arms away from the smaller teen, pulling away. He moved his hand to grab one of Seta's wrists, pulling him away from the other boy quickly.

Souji fought for a second, still not completely fine with being around his ex. "Kanji" the smaller boy whimpered lowly. He gave up the struggle, following the blond.

"I just wanna talk...thats all." The younger male said softly, dragging the junior towards his house with him.

Yosuke crossed his arms over his chest, a frown spreading across his lips when he saw Souji start to follow willingly. He watched the two make their way out of sight, a grunt escaping from between his lips. " Damn it..." He said to himself quietly, knowing that his time with Souji was over. He shook his head, wishing he hadn't blown his chance.

Kanji pulled the older boy down the streets quietly, not having much to say even though a lot was running through his mind. They walked at the same pace and eventually made it into the shopping district. He wasted no time in dragging his lover to his family's shop.

The silver headed boy pulled his wrist free while the blond was distracted with opening the door. "Kanji, you hurt me..." The smaller of the two looked at his shoes, his voice becoming quiet.

Kanji suddenly felt bad deep down, his eyes fixed on the other. " I didn't mean to..." He started.

Souji's eyes shot back up to the blonde's face, his eyes now filled with tears. "What do mean you didn't mean to?" He snapped. "You broke my heart and threw me out! Then you ignored me for so long..."

The larger male cupped the other's face in his hands, shaking his head gently as he kept his eyes on the pair of gray one's in front of him. "I couldn't believe the person I loved would do such a think to me. I was hurt and wanted revenge, so I hurt you as bad as you hurt me." he said quietly, moving closer. "I ended up hurting myself even more though." He sighed, "I realized I could never live without you. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life."

Souji blinked, releasing the tears that had built up. He kept his eyes on the younger boy as he gripped the front of the blond's shirt in his hands. "I still love you." he admitted, trying not to sob. His lip trembled a bit as he spoke.

"I love you too." he said in almost a whisper as he leaned in to kiss the smaller teen. Their lips met, releasing the ball of heartbreak that had grown in Kanji's stomach. As simple as the action was, it made the younger boy start to believe again. He knew that everything was going to be all right.

The Junior pulled away, slowly opening his eyes to look at the other.

"Come inside." The taller male insisted, "I can't hold back anymore, I want you." he whispered.

Souji opened his still moist eyes, "I- I can't." If he were to have sex with the other, it'd be the first time since his rape. He pulled at the dominant male's shirt, hiding his face in the other's chest.

"Why not?" Kanji asked as he picked his leader up off of the ground, holding him bridal style. He carefully opened the front door to the shop, making his way inside.

"I...can't tell you.." the silver headed boy said softly, "I don't want to be troublesome. If I said something I'd just start problems."

The blond made his way up the stairs with his partner, "The only way you could every cause me trouble is if you were to leave me again." he informed the boy.

The smaller teen released his grip on the other boy's shirt as he was set down on the bed. He opened his eyes, looking up at the younger male. Kanji climbed over him, causing him to lay back. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders, pushing upwards. "I can't, Kanji." he repeated.

The rebel sighed, "What's bugging you so much?"

Souji closed his eyes, cringing a bit as he said the words, "I got raped."

The blond wasn't sure if he had hear the other correctly at first. When he confirmed it, he growled a bit. "Who did it? I'll kill them!" he asked, pissed that someone had attacked the love of his life.

"I told you It'd cause trouble if I told you.." the older boy kept his eyes shut, his teeth pulling at the skin of his lip.

Kanji shook his head, trying to compress his anger. He couldn't help but get agitated, he was madly in love with the boy below him. He wanted nothing more than to keep his leader safe, and he had failed at that. He regretted not being there, he regretted making that mistake he had on that day.

He looked down at his love, admiring how cute the other boy could be. He really wanted to show his love to the smaller male, it took everything he had to keep from taking Souji under his control. He thought, trying to think of a way to make it okay for them to make love. When he thought of a way to dodge hurting the one he loved, he hesitated in mentioning it. "What if...uhm...you were to enter me?" he blushed as he looked away. "I would never do this with anyone...but if it's you who does it I guess it'd be all right.."

Souji opened his eyes, a bit surprised by the bigger male's question. "That...that might be okay." he said nervously. He had never been the dominant one in bed before, so the experience was going to be a new one for him.

The silver haired boy's eyes closed a bit as he felt something hot and wet against his neck. He tilted his head back, giving his partner more skin to lick. He moved his finger down to undo the button on the larger boy's pants. He didn't want to waste any time, feeling himself becoming built up between his legs. He hadn't done anything in a while, so even just being kissed on the neck turned him on.

Souji bit down on his lip hard as he pushed the blond's pants and underwear down in one swift tug. He gasped lightly as a set of teeth bit down on his collarbone before a pair of lips sucked at the spot carefully, drawing blood to the surface just under the skin. The smaller boy moaned out gently.

Kanji pulled away, smirking down at his partner. "I missed that sound."

The Junior blushed, unbuttoning his own shirt "Don't say such embarrassing things." he requested, moving his head up to peck the other boy's lips.

The boy on top assisted in removing the silver haired boy's shirt before working on getting the rest of his clothes off. He did the same that Souji had done to him, removing both the older teens boxers and pants. He moved his hand to grip the shorter male's length. He stroked it slowly and gently, his grip getting tighter around the base and then loosening as it moved towards the tip.

Souji arched his back in pleasure, moaning out as his cheeks turned a bright red. His eyes remained half lidded as he looked up at the other boy. He moved his hands around to his partners back.

The blond moved away from his partner a bit as his mouth traveled toward his leaders member. He looked up to the older of the two's face before taking the tip in his mouth. He moved his tongue over the slit to rub it gently, causing the smaller boy to cry out.

"Ngh..don't.." the usually composed boy's eyes shot shut. Even though they had had a lot of sexual contact, Souji didn't completely feel comfortable having oral done on him. He felt embarrassed to be inside of someone's mouth, especially the person he loved.

The larger teen pulled away a bit, "You need to be wet in order ...to..you know.." he informed the other before taking the length in his mouth fully. He swirled his tongue around the member, coating it in saliva before bobbing his head. The moans that came from his lover's mouth drove him to pick up the pace, his lips tightening around the other's member as they moved up and down more roughly. He continued this action for several minutes, loving the sweet noises the other made.

"Kanji, stop...i think I might cum.."Souji spoke softly, he breaths more sharp and jagged.

The younger pulled away, "Already? You must have missed my touch quite a bit." he smirked. He climbed back up to kiss the other as he positioned himself over his partner nervously.

"Wait, don't you need to get yourself prepared?" Souji asked.

The blond shook his head, "No, I can take the pain." he winked down at his lover. He closed his eyes as he blushed lightly, moving the leader's penis to his entrance. He sighed to release some tension before lowering himself down slowly onto his partner.

The feeling made him bite down on the inside of his cheek. Being entered not only hurt a bit but was also quite uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how the other found pleasure in it. He placed his hands on the other teen's chest, careful not to lean too much wait on his mate as he moved his hips up and down slowly.

The gray headed boy moaned gently, watching as his embarrassed teammate moved up and down on him. He moved his hands down to hold onto Kanji's hips. His lover was so warm, so tight; it felt perfect. He could tell that the blond was uncomfortable though. He grabbed the other's member gently, trying to drown the discomfort as he moved his hand quickly up and down.

The younger of the two bounced his hip a little bit faster as his mate touched him. The pleasure started to kick in soon enough, pushing away any pain. He moaned softly as he realized that Souji was inside of him. He started to like the feeling which drove him to move more quickly and down further, taking the other in up to the hilt.

The smaller boy thrust his hips upward excitedly as he stroked his lover even more quickly. He panted in between moans, trying his hardest to hold back the pressure that was building up. The combined factors of him not being touched in so long and that his teammate had given him head lead to him feeling like he did.

Kanji licked his lips gently as he stopped moving up and down on the other teen. He no longer needed to due to the fact that the silver haired boy was thrusting upwards as hard as he could. The larger just panted gently, feeling pure bliss as he released onto his mate's stomach.

Once Souji felt the warm contents on his stomach, he knew he could finally do the same. He buckled his hips and yelled out gently as he came inside of his love. He breathed heavily as he relaxed back into the bed.

The Sophomore rolled off of his partner, wrapping his arm around the smaller teen and kissing his forehead.

"Did you like being an uke?" the leader questioned, giggling a bit as he cuddled into the blond's chest.

"It was alright, I think I like being dominant more though." the younger male admitted, stroking the other teens soft, shiny hair.

The older of the two smiled, placing a loving kiss on the stranger boy's shoulder. "Good, because I like being on bottom more." he sighed contently.

Kanji squeezed the other boy gently in his arms, holding him as close as he could. He never wanted to let go of the one he loved ever again. "Souji, can you do me a favor?"

The leader closed his eyes softly, resting his hands on the others stomach. "What is it?" he asked, tiredly.

"Marry me." he said softly.

Souji shook his head, "Maybe someday, when we get out of school." he replied. "Then we can get our own place with a big yard."

The bigger male imagined it with a smile, "A big yard for our dog."

"No, for our giraffe. I want one of those." Souji laughed. "And we can have 276 children."

"You can't have children."

"I'll have ovaries surgically implanted up my butt."

"Shut up, your getting out of hand, Seta." Kanji laughed at his lover.

"All right, all right. We'll have 276 cats instead."he smiled, "Is that better?"

"I think that's illegal." the blond replied with a grin. He could just imagine Souji taking care of that many cats. They'd most likely kill him.

"You have a point, plus we'd go broke from buying cat food." he shook his head. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, all I know is I want to be with you,"

The Sophomore kissed the other's head again. "Fair enough. You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Be my boyfriend again." Tatsumi suggested.

"Why would I say no?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I know that it took me forever to type this. I'm sorry. I got really really sick so i've spent a lot of time sleeping. **

**Sorry the love scene was so... blah too. I just wasn't feeling it, so it was difficult for me to put too much into it. Dallyn told me all good seme's like to be on bottom sometimes though, so I (for some reason) took his advice. It felt awkward for me to write though.**

**I apologize, I know it's pretty awful.**

**So I wasn't going to keep the "marry me" bit in, but Bryant insisted it was 'kawaii' so I left it there. **

**There's not much else to say.**

**Review please. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Pursuing My True Self

Chapter 16; **Pursuing My True Self**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji sat at the table in his boyfriend's dining room, scooping up the last cheerio in his spoon and shoveling it into his mouth. He looked up to the boy who sat across the table from him, smiling as he chewed his breakfast.

The blond watched with an amused smile, his eyes fixed on the smaller boy. "You're cute even when you're eating, huh?"

The older teen closed his eyes gently and shook his head, swallowing the food. His eyes opened again as he spoke, "You're just imagining that I'm cute." He set his spoon down on the table before taking the bowl carefully in both of his hands. He lifted it to his mouth, drinking down the cold milk that tasted somewhat like the cereal that had been in it.

Kanji rose from his seat, walking to where his lover was seated. He moved behind the other teen, wrapping his arms around the small frame before him. He carefully rested his chin on Souji's shoulder as he listened to the gulps that were caused by the leader's swallowing.

The silver headed boy kept drinking down the white liquid until he was done, acting totally oblivious to his partner being behind him. "Can I take a shower here? I'm still kinda gross from last night." he put his bowl onto the table, turning his head to look at his mate.

Kanji kissed the side of the other boy's neck softly, "Why don't you let me dirty you up again first?" He voice was quiet as his breaths hit the side of the smaller boy's neck.

Seta shook his head, giggling. "Isn't your butt sore?"

"Eh, a little." he darted his tongue out running it over the leader's earlobe. "You could easily make me forget about that pain though."

Souji shivered a little, his eyes snapping shut. "Mm, maybe later when I don't feel gross."

"Oh fine." he gave in with sigh, "Go take your shower." he pecked the weaker male on the cheek before pulling away. He walked to the television, which was a very short trip from the table. He turned it on before retiring to the couch with the remote.

The older boy picked his bowl and spoon up, carrying them to the sink. He set them inside the iron basin under the faucet then headed up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He passed the mirror as he walked towards the shower, ignoring his reflection due to the fact that he hated looking at himself, especially since the rape.

He bent down a little, reaching down to turn the water on. He stuck his left hand under the water to feel the temperature as he turned the knob with his right. He adjusted the water to the perfect temperature before standing back up. He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them off over his feet as he started to get undressed. He folded them neatly, placing them on the counter. Souji looked down to his shirt, gripping the bottom of it in his hands. He didn't particularly feel like unbuttoning it, so he was just going to pull it off over his head. He tugged it up, pulling it up most of the way before it got stuck. His elbows were tightly held in the fabric as he arms stayed above his head. He squirmed, whimpering lowly as he tried to get it off.

He lost his balance suddenly during his struggle, causing him to fall back onto the floor. Kanji heard the bang. He sighed as he rose to his feet to go see what was going on. He made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Are you alright in there?" he asked.

"Oh...um..i might need a little help.."the small male admitted, his eyes shut tightly as he still tried to get the shirt off.

The blond entered the room slowly, not sure what condition his boyfriend was in. He peered in to see his lover sitting on the floor in his boxers, his arms stuck above his head. He laughed softly at the sight, "You're a mess." he said, walking over to the smaller male. He got down on his knees next to Souji, gripping the white fabric in his hands and pulling upwards. He pulled the shirt off of his partner in one swift tug.

Souji opened his eyes, looking to the other with a slightly ajar mouth. "Thanks, I'm not really sure how that happened bu-" he was cut off when the stronger male pressed his lips down against the his. He felt a warm, wet tongue graze his bottom lip. He let his mouth fall opened a bit more for entrance. The gray haired boy let his eyes flutter shut as he kissed back, his arms slinking up around Kanji's neck.

He kissed back sloppily, letting his own saliva leak out of the corners of his mouth as the kiss became more intense. His tongue swirled around the intruding one, rubbing against it roughly. His lips locked against the others tightly as his arms tightened around the larger male's neck.

Kanji pulled away a bit, moving his lips to the submissive boy's neck.

"T-the water's still running." Souji stated nervously, pushing the other teen away from himself. "It'll be a waste if we let it run."

The blond pulled away from his mate, smirking. "Then get in." he commanded as he pulled his own shirt off.

The older of the two rose to his feet again, blushing deeply as he watched the other. "A-all right." He looked away from his boyfriend as pushed down on the elastic that held his underwear up. He wiggled his hips a bit until they were off enough to just drop down to his feet.

Souji licked his lips as he looked back to his lover, his eyes catching the blond as he removed his own cloths.

"I can't help myself...I want to join you." the taller boy said as he stepped towards the other.

The silver haired teen stepped back, pushing the shower curtain to the side as he stepped into the shower. He walked backwards under the falling water carefully until his back touched the tile wall. He watched as his partner stepped in in front of him.

Kanji closed the curtain behind himself, preventing the light from coming in. He smashed his lips against his partner's as soon as he got close enough, his hands moving to hold onto his lover's tiny hips. He pressed himself against his leaders body, grinding against the other as the kiss became more rough.

Souji pulled away to moan, his hands moved to the taller boy's back as they looked for something to hold onto. He moved his hips to rub his wet skin to his partners. His eyes shut as his face became extremely hot with pleasure. He had been against doing any sexual activities until later, but it felt so necessary at that moment and he now wanted it more than anything.

"Just...j-just tell me what y-you want me to do...I-I'll do it.."he said seductively, one of his eyes opening a bit to look up at the other. He was willing to submit to the younger male and take orders, acting almost like a slave.

This turned the tall male on even more. He thought for a few seconds, standing still as he looked to his senior. "Turn around." he said with a smile.

"Huh?" the silver headed boy opened his other eye, moving his pupils up to meet the blond's.

"Face the shower curtain." he insisted, pointing at the blue curtain that kept the water from splashing out. The cloth hung from a strong iron bar that was nailed to the wall at both ends.

The junior moved to the curtain to face it, his eyes focused on the fabric. "Like this?" he asked.

Kanji nodded, "yeah, now grip the curtain in your hands and bend over a little." he commanded, a bit shaky due to the fact that he had never given his partner orders like that.

The smaller boy did as he was told, bending over a little as he grabbed hold of the curtain. He bit his bottom lip, feeling a bit embarrassed. He was supposed to be the leader, so why was he taking orders from his teammate? He knew that just because he was submissive it didn't mean he had to do what he was told. He nagged himself with his thoughts. He was snapped out of it as soon as he felt something move inside of him.

His eyes widened as a moan escaped his lips accidentally. His fingers tightened on the curtain as his lover moved in and out of him. The water hit his shoulder blades, running down his entire body as he stood engulfed in pleasure.

Kanji moved his hands to hold onto the pair of hips in front of him again. He thrust his member in and out of the tight entrance from behind, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning out. He leaned over the other boy to kiss the nape of Souji's neck.

The silver headed boy held onto the curtain tightly, his moans growing louder as the larger teens length rubbed against his prostate. He let his head droop, his eyes shutting softly. He arched his back, breathing more sharply.

The blond moved his teeth down to graze the skin of his boyfriend's shoulder. One of his hands moved off of the leader's hip bone and towards the unattended erection. He let his fingers wrap carefully around the top. His thumb moved up to massage the opening at the top of the smaller male's cock. He drew circles over the tip with his thumb as he picked up the pace with his hips. He thrust harder into the bottom, going into his mate even deeper than he had been.

Souji cried out rather loudly, his eyes producing tears of bliss. He could barely take the amount of satisfaction he was receiving.

"S-scream my name." the dominant teen demanded, moving his hand to stroke his partners cock.

The older boy panted, opening his eyes halfway to look at his feet. He watched as the water ran down his bare legs. Streams of water dripped off of his hair and onto the floor of the shower. "W-what if I d-don't."

"Then I'll have to make it so you won't be able to resist." the younger of the two smiled mischievously. He thrust even harder and faster, pounding into his mate. The boy on the bottom's body moved forward every time the sophomore moved into him.

Souji tried to contain himself, not wanting to give in to his boyfriend's demands. He let his mouth fall open as he began to give in, the feeling being to much. He needed to make noise, holding it in was taking away from his enjoyment. He let out a loud moan before forming the name. "K-Kanji!" he yelled, feeling all of his blood rushing between his legs. "Kanji, I'm going to...ngh." he cut off his sentence as he felt himself release onto the floor of the shower.

His partner followed close behind, spilling himself inside of the older boy. They both panted, staying how they were for a few moments before pulling away from one another.

"Can I take my shower now?" Souji asked with a cocky smile.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I'm sure Nanako misses those little craft lessons you used to give her during the summer." Souji said as they walked up the small hill that led to the Dojima residence. "She'll be happy to see you again."

The blond shook his head, "I feel bad for not being able to come around lately." he stopped as they reached the front door to the small home.

"It's kind of my fault." the smaller male said, "We should just forget that though, you get to see her now and that's what matters." he smiled and he slid the door opened. He stepped inside, sliding his shoes off.

Kanji followed behind him, taking his shoes off also. "Yeah, I'm glad she's finally back to full health. It took long enough."

The silver headed boy made his way into the house, looking into the living room to see Dojima seated on the couch. Nanako sat in her normal spot on the floor. Her eyes were fixed on the TV, her show drawing her in so much that she hadn't noticed her cousin enter the room.

"Hey." the junior said plainly, catching Ryotaro's attention.

The detective turned his head to find his nephew standing besides the blond. He rose to his feet, his eyes heavy with dread. He looked rather sadly towards Souji as he walked towards the young male.

Souji knew something was wrong, there was no other explanation for the look on his uncle's face. "Did something happen?" the junior asked.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" the man spoke, looking towards the Seta boy.

"It died last night and I haven't had my charger.." he responded, "What's the matter?"

Dojima sighed, not sure if he should say anything in front of Kanji. He realized that the blond would find out really soon anyway, if not from him then from the silver headed boy. "Your parents want you back home." he spit out.

The smaller teen's eyes widened, "When?" he asked, trying not to get to upset.

The older man looked to his family member sadly, "Tomorrow morning."

"You have to talk to them again!" Souji insisted, "Convince them to let me stay like you did last time..."

The detective shook his head, "I tried...they miss their boy though.."

Souji turned away from them, obviously starting to cry. "I...just leave me alone for a while." he said quietly as he ran towards his room.

Kanji stood there, everything around him started to melt away as he realized what was happening. He was going to lose his boyfriend again.

_No, I just got him back. I can't go through that again._

He frantically tried to think of a solution, nothing came to mind though. He knew his lover wasn't the type to cause a commotion either, so he would much more likely go than put up a fight and refuse to go. Even if the junior did refuse, it was almost certain he'd be forced home sooner or later.

Kanji felt tears form in his eyes as he thought of every feeling that the other boy had brought him. Every moment flashed before his eyes. From that day on the school's roof, to the day on the flood plain where he had almost confessed his feeling. He remembered how happy he was when his leader confessed his love and they kissed for the first time outside of the textile shop. Every heart break and make up; the good and the bad. Every feeling he felt when they were cuddled close to each other. Those nights when just listening to one another breathe was enough to make them happy. He could see those gray eyes gazing into his as their fingers laced together, the smaller hand feeling perfect in his.

He knew he could never let something like this slip away, he needed to figure something out. Even though the next day would be Monday, he stayed up all night trying to figure something out. While the rest of the gang planned on greeting him before school started to say their goodbyes, the blond stressed himself.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure it's all right for you guys to be here?" Souji questioned, standing outside of the train. School had already started, but his companions still stood in front of him.

"Even if it isn't, it's worth it to say goodbye to you, Senpai.." Rise said with a sad smile. She hugged the silver headed boy tightly in her arms. "I'm going to miss you.." she said softly. She pulled away to look at his face, "Sorry I was so annoying...I just always really cared about you.."

The boy shook his head, "You weren't annoying...I liked having you around."

Chie jumped up next, almost knocking the silver haired boy over as she hugged him. "Why do you have to leave?" she whined as she squeezed the air out of the boy.

He laughed as much as he could with his lungs being constricted, "Don't worry, I'll miss you." he reassured the girl who didn't seem to want to let go.

Yukiko began to cry gently as she looked at the train that would be taking her leader away. She joined the hug, assisting in holding Souji where he was. "It's not going to be the same without you." she said with a sniffle.

He sighed as he moved his hands up to pat both of their heads. "I'll come visit. I'd probably go insane if I was away from here for too long."

After a few moments, both girls pulled themselves away from their leader. Yukiko wiped her eyes as she smiled, "I'm already looking forward to your visit."

Naoto, stood off to the side, trying her best to keep her composure. "I bid you farewell and luck with your life back in the city."

Souji smiled, stepping towards the blue haired girl. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for everything." he said sincerely. "I'm grateful."

The small female blushed a little, hugging back. "It was nothing." she smiled as she pulled away. She took the hat from her head, looking at it for a few seconds before moving onto her tip toes and placing it on the boy's head. "Take this as a reminder of us here."

The junior smiled, pushing the hat down on his head to put it in place. He nodded. "Can you do me a favor.." he asked the girls.

Rise spoke softly, "sure, what is it?"

"Tell Teddie I said bye...and tell Yosuke..." he paused, sighing a bit before continuing, "Tell Yosuke I don't hate him...let him know he's still my best friend no matter what.."

The red headed girl smiled, "Sure."

Souji looked around sadly, not seeing his boyfriend anywhere. He had hoped that the blond would show up and try to hold him back or do something to keep him from leaving. In actuality, the boy hadn't even showed up to say goodbye to him before he left. The least he could have done was show up to let him know how much he loved the older boy before he left for home. He didn't even do that though.

"The train's about to leave.." Dojima informed his nephew. "You be a good kid and don't get in any trouble, you hear me?" he said with a smile, patting the gray haired boy on the back.

The junior nodded as he picked his bags up off of the ground. He walked towards the train, not bothering to look bad at the group of sad faces he was leaving behind. Just looking at all of his friend at that moment would have broken his heart even more. He climbed up onto the train just before the doors shut.

Souji sat his bags down on the floor as he gave in and looked back to his friends. They all began to wave as the vehicle pulled away. He raised a hand to wave back and kept it there, even well after they were out of his sight. He leaned his forehead against the glass of the window as he began to cry.

He wanted nothing more than to be at his love's house. He wanted to inhale that sweet scent and feel the large arms wrapped around him. He wanted to hear that voice speak to him, even if it was saying something that made absolutely no sense at all.

He wanted to stay in Inaba and spend countless nights on the floodplain looking at the stars with the blond. If he could, he'd relive every moment he had spent with the other male. That comforting embrace, the way their fingers seemed to fit perfectly together, how even just sitting besides the sophomore made him smile. The feeling of being nervous around the blond, even though they had been together for so long. Everything was new and different, and he never wanted to be separated from the other, especially not as easily as he had allowed it to happen.

"It's my fault..why do I fuck everything up?" he spat, angry at himself. "I shouldn't have left so easily.." he closed his eyes tightly as tears dripped off of his face and onto the floor. "Why'd I leave him behind so easily..?"

"You didn't." a voice spoke as a pair of arms pulled Souji into a hug. "You could never get rid of me that easily."

"Kanji...?" the silver haired boy said questionable as he opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head to see the blond standing behind him. "Kanji!" he turned towards the other quickly, throwing his arms around the blond's neck. He hid his face in the taller boy's chest as he cried. "I thought you didn't care that I was leaving.."

"Why the hell would you ever think that?" the younger boy pulled his lover close. "I definitely care...I can't be without you. That's why I decided I'm going back with you."

Souji pulled his face away from the front of his mate's shirt, "But what about your mom?"

Kanji smiled, "She understood when I told her what I had to do." he kissed the smaller male's head. "And even if I have to live on the streets near your house, it's better than living apart from you."

The junior laughed, "You'd be a hobo for me?" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "I'd sleep on the street with you. It wouldn't be the house with a yard I pictured us having...but it'd be just as perfect as long as you were with me."

"There'd be plenty of cats though." the younger teen joked.

Souji grinned softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." the blond ran his hands up and down his partners sides lovingly, "I really love you."

The leader snuggled himself against his boyfriend, moving as close as possible.

_Life is truth, and never a dream...All souls know this from birth...The truth is something that is chosen and grasped...Something discovered with one's vision and will.__  
><em>_While I know the truth behind almost nothing, I do know one thing that'll remain true even after I die..and that truth is that I will never allow myself to be separated from the one I love ever again._

The train sped down the tracks, and even though Souji was returning to his old home, he knew it was just the start of a new beginning.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**And that's that. **

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, I appreciate it.**

**I put a lot of work into this story, trying to make it different from just a plain old lemon filled story, I wanted it to have twists and plot. Though I didn't do too good of a job, I'm still happy.**

**This is the end of the story.**

**There are going to be extra's though, they'll be little side stories and stuff. So if you'd like to read them I'll probably just add them as chapters to this story ( even though they won't really be chapters?)**

**I totally jacked an Igor quote at the end there, but I thought it'd be nice to put in there.**

**Please review if you haven't already.**

**Thanks to everyone who helped out, including my reviewers. I am grateful to you guys. :3**


	17. Extra 1: Peacock

Setting;

If you've played persona 4 to the part where they take a trip to the city, then you know the group went to a club called Escapade. If you've also played persona 3, you'll see that the club is in the middle of Paulownia mall, which is the "shopping district" for Minato. This story takes place in that area in the Karaoke place next to the club.

It takes place after the boys have left Inaba. They return to go on a trip with the investigation team to Tatsumi Port Island.

Songs in this(in case you wanna hear them); Electropop by Jupiter Rising && Peacock by Katy Perry.

I don't like either of the songs but I thought they'd be fun to play around with in a fanfic.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Extra 1; **Pea-cock**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji blushed fiercely as he gripped the shaft in his hand tightly. He parted his lips a bit as he moved them closer to the tip of it, his hips swaying a bit. He hummed gently, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He listened as the other boy formed words.

"Damn, girl, we're moving fast." Kanji sang with a smirk as he looked towards his partner. "It's a movie, who's the cast?" he moved himself closer to the junior as the words came out. "I could be you're leading role. Won't you let me take control?" he ran his hand down the other's chest while he finished his verse.

Souji smiled a bit as he prepared to continue where he left off. "I'm Juliet, I'm femme fatal! Take you're pick, I play them all." he started to get more into the song, realizing that it was only his friends in the booth so it didn't matter how much fun he had with the song. "Each one to satisfy, depending on the type of guy."

"I'm just the nervous type, put me in the spot light." He moved his face closer to the smaller male's as he continued to sing. " I can talk this all night long, only if we take it home."

Souji placed his hand on the taller boy's face, pushing it away as he turned his body in the other direction. "That is not what I'm about. Men like that, I'm backing out!" he looked towards his friends, who seemed very amused, as he strutted away from the blond. "That is how I strategize, so hold your breath for this surprise!" He turned his head to look back at his mate, winking mischievously.

Kanji made his way to the smaller boy, wrapping his free arm around the other's waist. "Electropop, hot! That addiction when I can't stop.." he moved his mouth close to Souji's to kiss it. Before their lips touched though the silver haired bot squirmed free and backed away from his lover with a smile.

"I may be your sweet spot." he sang, an innocent look on his face, "Take me to your candy shop."

The blond followed after the junior slowly, "Electropop, hot. Funk, Friction when it's getting hot."

The older boy moved his free hand out to the front of his boyfriend's shirt, pulling him closer. "Feeling like it's getting hot. Come on baby, what chu got?" He smiled timidly as he pulled away from the blond, the song cutting off there.

Kanji laughed a bit as he set the microphone down in it's spot. "That was interesting, I didn't know you liked to sing." he looked towards his leader with an interested expression. "Especially girl parts of songs."

"Shut up." Souji said embarrassedly, a blush tinting his pale cheeks. He passed the microphone off to Teddie who seemed eager to get it.

"Teddie's going to sing?" Chie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Souji responded, sitting on the leather couch. He leaned back into the seat as he waited for his partner to take the spot beside him.

"Teddie knows lots of music, he listens to the radio." the small blond said with a grin, his blue eyes looked towards the song list.

Yosuke shook his head, not prepared to believe the bear. "When do you ever do that?"

The tiny boy rose from his seat, "All of the time when you're sleeping!" he nodded in contrary to the brunette. He went through the list, becoming excited as he saw one of the song titles. "This one!" he said excitedly.

Rise leaned in to read which song he had picked. She began to laugh, "Katy Perry?"

"Of course, I love this." he informed her.

Yukiko began to cackle a bit, "Who's going to sing with you?"

He looked towards the leader, "Senpai, of course!"

Souji sat up in his seat, "I just sang!"

"Aww...but I really wanted to sing with you.." the blond pouted as he slumped his shoulders.

"Look at that face? How could you say no?" Risette said as she pointed towards the niave boy.

The junior knew she was just trying to talk him into making a fool of himself again. He sighed, "Oh fine." He rose from where he had been seated and moved towards the microphone his partner had set down. "You owe me though, you stupid bear."

Teddie clapped and cheerfully skipped to the singing area. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" he chimed as he took his place next to the taller boy.

"What song is this anyway?" Souji asked, holding the microphone in both of his hands nervously.

Rise laughed along with the others who had looked. "Pea-COCK." she said, putting emphasis on the 'cock' part.

"I've changed my mind!" the gray headed boy replied quickly.

"You can't, you already agreed!" Teddie said with a smile as the music started. The small blond shook his hips with the beat as he began to sing. "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock. Your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock, cock."

The troublesome blond cracked a smile as he waited for his boyfriend to start in. Chei bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep from laughing while Yukiko held her stomach as she continued to snicker.

Souji's grip tightened as he opened his mouth, "Word on the street, you've got something to show me." he looked to the smiling boy next to him, his face turning bright red. "Magical, Colorful, ." he tapped his foot, trying his best to get into the music.

Teddie seemed to glisten as he swayed back an for with the music. "I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating." he touched his index finger to his chin as he sang.

Souji closed his eyes and moved his shoulders with the beat. "Come on, baby, lemme see what you're hiding underneath." His body started to moved as he listened to the music. "Words up your sleeve, such a tease!" he smiled a bit. "Wanna see the show, In 3D, a movie." He opened his eyes to look at Kanji. "Heard it's beautiful."

Teddie lifted his arm above his head, walking across the floor. "Be the judge, and my girls gonna take a vote." He moved his arm back to his side.

The silver headed boy moved his free hand to the bottom of his shirt with a smirk. He pulled it up a little, the microphone held close to his mouth. "Come on, baby, lemme see what your hiding underneath." he pulled his shirt back down.

The seated blond bit his lip as he watched the other male pull his shirt up teasingly. He couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to the older boy. He watched as the junior continued to sing.

"I want my jaw dropping, eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'!" the leader sung, running his hand up his torso. He bit his lip as he looked towards the smaller boy.

The small blond placed his hand over his heart. "I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing!" the other boy twirled passed the older boy, a grin on his face.

Souji danced almost as much as Teddie, having fun with the tune. He leaned forward to look at his friends as he started the chorus. "Are you brave enough to lemme see your peacock?"

Teddie moved closer to his senpai to stand next to him, his eyes rolling as he went on, "Don't be a chicken, boy! Stop actin' like a beotch!"

The taller boy walked towards his boyfriend, slamming his hand down on the table in front of Kanji. "I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off!" he said, trying to act as if he was agitated.

The blue eyed boy sat on the table with his back to the group, crossing one of his legs over the other as he looked to Yosuke playfully. "Come on, baby, lemme see what your hiding underneath!"

Souji moved around the table to his mate, climbing onto the sophomore's lap. "Are you brave enough to lemme see your peacock?"

Teddie laid back on the table, his eyes looking up to meet the brunette male's. "What'cha waiting for? It's time for you to show it off!" Yosuke blushed as he move back into his seat more, his eyes wider than usual.

The girl were no longer laughing, a bit into watching these boys come on to each other. "It's like yaoi manga." Rise mumbled under her breath.

Souji rested his hand on the larger boy's chest, looking down to the crotch of Kanji's pants. "Don't be a shy kind of guy," he looked back up to the blond's face. He poked the rebel's nose with a smile. "I bet it's beautiful!"

Both guys sung in harmony, "Come on baby, lemme see what your hiding underneath."

The song cut off and boy of the boys moved from where they were. They smiled to each other as they put the microphones back to where they belonged.

Kanji rose from where he was, his face red due to the fact that he had become quite turned on by the suggestiveness of the song his mate had been singing. He made his way over to the silver haired boy, gripping his arm. "Come with me, right now." he demanded, dragging the smaller male with him. "You need to come to the bathroom and help me with something."

Chei chuckled as she looked at Souji's helpless expression. "Looks like Kanji's brave enough."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Though it wasn't very good, this was fun to write. :3.**

**Sorry it kind of sucks, I suppose that's why I never really wrote this into the actual story though. **

**I hope it wasn't too hard to follow.**

**The next extra involves SM. (if you don't know what that is, look it up. It's some pretty smutty stuff. o.o)**

**That's it for now.**

**Thanks for reading. (;**


	18. Extra 2: S&M

Setting;At Kanji's house while his mom is away on business. It happens before the whole incident with Yosuke and the break up.

Let me start off by saying that this is some kinky stuff, and it might not appeal to all due to the unusual way Souji gets pleasure. Not every one has a taste for BDSM (Bondage & Discipline, Dominance & Submission, Sadism & Masochism), which is basically when the more submissive partner finds it fun to not only act like a slave, but to also allow themselves to be hurt before or during the sex.

Fair warning, because I know a lot of people who don't find that appealing in the least. That's one of the reasons I never put this in the actual story.

Another reason is that they're not fully in character, so don't hate on me too much for that. I know they're not in character and I admit that.

I find this pretty attractive though, so instead of rambling more ima start the story.

Enjoy. ;D

**XxXxXxXxX**

Extra 2; S&M

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji stood under the warm stream of water, scrubbing the shampoo out of his gray hair. He loved the feeling of the warm drops hitting his skin. The way the water ran down his body seemed so calming, it made him never want to get out. He dreaded the cold air that awaited him once he got out.

He was in his boyfriend's shower though so he couldn't stay in as long as he wanted. He felt weird enough just being in someone else's shower, even if he had been there tons of times.

The bathroom door opened with a creak, the blond stepping inside of the bathroom. "It's just me." he informed the smaller male. In his arms he carried a bundle of clothing.

"Come to join me?" the older boy questioned with a smirk.

"No, I just came to use the toilet." he lied as he looked towards the shower. He watched both ends of the curtain to make sure that Souji wasn't looking out. He scooped up his partner's clothes off of the back of the toilet, throwing them out of the ajar door. The sophomore replaced the other boy's day wear with the clothes he had brought in. "On second thought, I think I'll wait."he said as he snuck out of the fogged up room. He closed the door behind himself before picking up the clothes he had throw carelessly into the hallway. He hurried to his room, hiding the older boy's clothing before returning to stand outside of the bathroom door.

The silver headed boy turned the water off, shaking his head to get rid of some of the water from his hair. He opened the curtain, seeing how steamed up the room had really become.

He reached his hand over to grab a towel, not even having to look where it was. He grabbed the fabric in his hand, pulling it from the rack it had been hanging from. He dried his body off, starting with his hair and working his way down. He liked to be completely dry before getting dressed.

Once he had finished, he moved his eyes to the back of the toilet where he had thrown his cloths neatly. Instead of his usual attire, he found a pile of folded, unfamiliar cloths. On top was a bright yellow sticky note. He moved closer, picking the paper up. His eyes skimmed over the words carefully.

_Here's a little something I made for you. It'd make me happy if you wore it.. so wear it, damn it! Love Kanji. _

The older male rolled his eyes a bit at his boyfriend's demanding words. Kanji had been trying to become more in control lately, obviously not feeling like he was alpha male in the relationship. Souji didn't think of the assertiveness as a bad thing,. In fact, he liked it quite a bit.

Souji picked up the first piece of clothing that was on the pile, unfolding it. He held it out in front of himself, his eyes growing larger once he realized what he was looking at.

In front of him was a dress. And not just any dress, a dress that maids traditionally wore. It was constructed out of black material, the only other color coming from the white lace that was sewn onto the ends of the sleeves and the collar with care. A small apron was attached to the front to give it a more authentic look. A straight row of buttons led down the front of the top half and kept it together. The skirt of the dress was a bit puffy, and flowed away from the legs.

He dropped it onto the floor, wrapping his towel around himself. He walked over to the door, a blush tinting his face. He gripped the silver knob, opening the entrance just enough to peek out. He looked to see his boyfriend outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Kanji.. can you give me my cloths?" the small male asked timidly.

"You don't like the ones I made for you?"he smirked, his eyes looking directly to the older boy.

Souji rolled his eyes, huffing quietly. "Just give me back my cloths." he said in a somewhat stern voice.

Kanji laughed softly, shaking his head. "I want to see what you look like in that. After all, I went through that trouble of making it."

The smaller boy whined, "But it's embarrassing."

"No one else is here to see you." the blond stood up straight, walking to the door. He leaned down, moving his face so that it was close to his mate's. "Do it for me?"

The submissive boy gripped the door handle nervously, moving his eyes to look away from the other's as he blushed more deeply. "Fine, but after you see it I'm taking it off."He pulled his head back into the bathroom, shutting the door in Kanji's face. "And no photos! I might even do a little cosplaying if your lucky."

The younger male grunted before returning to his original spot against the wall. He watched the door as he waited patiently for his partner to come out.

The gray haired boy picked up the dress with a sigh. He gave it another long look as he pictured what it'd be like to wear it. He was a bit disgusted by the image. The fact that his boyfriend had made it and spent so much time working on it impressed him though.

He undid the buttons that led down the front of it to give himself more space to slip in to. He held it at his knees, stepping into it with one leg at a time. He pulled it up into place before slipping his arms through the puffy, short sleeves. The white lace stuck out at the end of each sleeve, complimenting the tightness of elastic at the edges. Souji then proceeded to redo the buttons, making sure to put each button through the right hole. He pushed down on the skirt, trying to make it lay against his legs. It didn't work though, a good two inches of space between his legs and the skirts material.

When he was done putting the dress on he looked towards the other pieces of clothing that he had to put on. The next thing that was on the pile was a pair of girls panties. He shook his head disapprovingly, "No way! I'm not wearing those! At least let me wear my underwear."

The blond's voice came from outside of the door. "You said you'd wear the outfit." he stated in a sing-song voice.

Souji growled at himself, a bit regretful of agreeing to dress up like a servant. He stepped into the underwear, just as he had the dress, pulling them into place. He hated how snug the underwear were on him, he felt degraded.

All that remained on the back of the toilet now was a pair of long socks and a head piece. He pulled the socks onto his legs, the white lace at the top of each sock reaching up to touch his mid thigh. He picked up the head band, moving to the mirror to look at his reflection. He kept his eyes on his face, trying to avoid looking at the rest of himself. He placed the black and white head piece on his head, his hair falling perfectly around it.

He stepped back, mustering up enough courage to look at his whole body. His face was engulfed by a red color as he saw his reflection. It worried him how much he looked like a girl.

_"You'd make such a pretty girl, Souji!" _ he remembered Rise's words on the night of the cross dressing pageant. He hated being told such a thing. In his mind, he was a male and was under no circumstances supposed to be called 'pretty'.

For some reason, it was different with Kanji though. When the blond called him gorgeous, it would become hard for him to hold back a smile. Even though he'd argue and tell Kanji it was foolish to call a boy such things, it was just a disguise. Deep down, it really made him wish he was a girl so that the other boy would call him beautiful more often.

He stepped towards the door, opening it slowly. His stomach was filled with a large group of butterflies that fluttered their wings frantically. Too embarrassed to look up at the taller male, he kept his eyes glued on the floor. He pushed down on the skirt of his dress in an attempt to make it cover more of his legs.

The younger male strutted over to his partner, his eyes traveling up and down the silver headed boy's body. He smiled at his creation; the outfit looked just like Kanji had imagined it would. He placed placed a hand on one of the smaller boy's hips, the other moving under Souji's chin and tilting it upwards.

"You look gorgeous." the blond stated.

The leader's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met the other's. His face was warm as he became even more nervous. "T-this is very unprofessional." he said softly, moving his eyes away from his boyfriend's. "You shouldn't act this way towards your servants." The junior stepped back from his lover, standing up straight."I'd be happy to do anything for you though, master."

Kanji's eyes widened as he watched his partner. He was a bit surprised by the other teen's words. He smirked, "I want you to please me."

Souji bit the inside of his mouth, "How would you like me to do that?"

"Get in my bed." the blond said.

The smaller boy hesitated, looking towards the room that was next to the bathroom. He started towards the doorway, making his way into the room. "Yes, sir."

The taller male followed close behind, stopping once he was in the door frame. He watched his mate with a smile.

Souji climbed into the bed, sitting with his legs underneath himself as his eyes moved to the other.

"Lay down." the younger male insisted.

Following his teammate's command, he laid back onto the bed nervously. He moved his hands down to hold the skirt of the dress down, preventing the other from seeing up to his underwear.

"Perfect."the sophomore said as he entered the room. He approached the bed, "Good servants get rewards."

Souji smirked up to the other, "I'd prefer to be punished."

The younger of the two raised a brow looking down at his partner. He let out a small laugh, "Your so fucking cute." He got onto the bed, climbing over the smaller male. "How do you want me to punish you?"

The silver headed boy kept his hands on his skirt, speaking seductively. "I want you to tie me up." he moved his face close to the taller boy's neck, his breath's hitting the blond's skin. "Don't go easy on me, hurt me as much as you like. I deserve it."

"You want me to hurt you?" the younger teen asked, a bit against the idea.

The junior nodded, "And please yourself at the same time." Souji licked his lips as he removed his hands from his skirt, letting it puff up and give anyone a clear view of his underwear. He moved his gray eyes to meet Kanji's as he lifted his arms above his head. The headboard was made up of several poles, and Souji took advantage of this. He moved his hands on both side of the middle pole, letting his fingers intertwine on the other side of the headboard once his hands met again. "Tie them there so I can't get free." he said innocently.

Kanji bit his bottom lip before giving in to his lover's demands. "Fine, If you really want it rough then that's how I'm giving it to you." He moved his hands down to grip the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it off over his head, smiling wickedly. He moved up to tie the other boy's hands in place with his shirt.

While Kanji was leaned forward tieing his leaders hands to the bed tightly, the silver haired boy casually leaned up. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, running it over the sophomore's nipple.

The larger male let out a sigh of pleasure as he struggled to continue to securely tie his mate up. He made the last knot, locking the smaller teen in place. Just as he finished, his feeling of pleasure turned to pain. He winced as the older male latched his teeth onto his pink bud.

Souji pulled away after biting down. "Sorry, that was naughty of me." he said with a sly expression, "You should punish me for that."

"Oh, I will." the blond replied. He moved back into place, his hands working on undoing all of the buttons on the maid's dress. He popped each button from it's hole slowly, dragging the task out to tease his leader.

The silver haired boy let out a groan, wanting the larger male to speed up the process. This noise did him no good, for the blond just looked down at him with a smirk.

Once all of the buttons were undone he moved the fabric apart, exposing the older male's chest and stomach. Kanji moved his lips down to Souji's skin, sucking on it gently. He moved his mouth down to the other's collarbone, his teeth leaving marks on his lover's neck on the way down. He ran his hand up the smaller teen's thigh, finding his way up to Souji's crotch. He rubbed it gently, feeling that his mate was already hard.

The leader moaned out as he was touched. He tilted his head back as the bigger boy sucked on his collarbone, quiet moans escaping his mouth.

The blond smiled, knowing he had his boyfriend just where he wanted him. He sunk his teeth down into the submissive boy's shoulder, drawing blood to the surface. He licked the blood up as it came out of the wound.

Souji arched his back, his eyes widening as he felt a surge of pain in his chest. He took a deep breath in through his clenched teeth as the pain added to his excitement. "Ow, you fucker..." the smaller male said with a grin.

The younger teen smiled, "I thought you wanted it like this."

"I do, that was pretty pleasing actually." The feeling of having been bitten so hard gave him more pleasure than Kanji had expected. It added something abnormal to the activity. "Give me more." Souji begged.

The taller boy sat up in between his love's legs, pushing the skirt up so that it was covering Souji's stomach. He looked to down to the lace covered underwear, causing the older boy to blush. Kanji moved his mouth down to the panties, kissing his boyfriend's growing erection through the fabric. He then proceeded to use his teeth to grip the top of the underwear. He carefully used his teeth to pull them off. This was a bit difficult, but became easier once he had gotten them down to the other's knees. The blond used his hands to pull them off the rest of the way, throwing them to the side.

"Touch me." the junior pleaded, his eyes half lidded as he looked up to his boyfriend.

The larger boy reached up to grip his boyfriend's hair in one of his hands, pulling at it. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm your Master,right? " he knew this role playing was what his little boyfriend wanted, so he was going to make sure to do it as best as he could. "You sure are being bad today."

The silver headed boy winced a little, his scalp hurting a bit. "Mmm, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, master." It was so wrong to be getting off on such a thing, but the roughness was turning him on even more.

Kanji smirked, his free hand traveling to the other boy's mouth. He didn't even bother to ask for the small male's permission, he simply just shoved his fingers in between the pink lips. He moved his fingers in and out of his lover's mouth with force.

Souji seems to know what to do, his tongue moving around the fingers as he closed his eyes. He moaned against them teasingly. He let his teeth graze the blond's warms fingers as they moved in and out of his cavern.

The younger male pulled his digits out, moving them to the other's entrance. He leaned down to lick up the blood that was accumulating on the silver headed boy's chest before thrusting all three of his fingers into the other boy at once.

The leader cried out, his head turning to the side as tears formed in his eyes. He panted gently as he waited for the fingers to move inside of him. When they didn't, he opened one of his eyes partially to look up to his mate.

"if you want it so badly, you do the work." the rebel said, holding his fingers where they were.

Souji bit his lip, tugging at his hands as he rocked his hips up and down. The fingers started to move in and out of him as he moved his body. He moaned, his eye shutting again as he enjoyed the feeling.

"I didn't give you permission to make any noise." the dominant male stated, using his free hand to cover his boyfriend's mouth. He watched as the small teen struggled to keep back the noises, his hips rocking into the bed as he tried his hardest to get the fingers to move in and out of him. He decided it'd be more entertaining if he made it harder for his leader to hold back the sounds. "Good boy. Let's see if you can keep it up." he grinned as he started to move his fingers in and out of the other quickly. He shoved them in as hard as he could, curling the tip of his fingers so they rubbed against his warm insides. The blond moved his mouth down to nip the leader's nipple with his teeth. He moved his teeth up and down the bud as he continued to move his fingers violently inside the other.

The submissive teen opened his mouth to breath heavily against the hand. He tried his hardest to control himself, but the pleasure combined with the pain was too much for him to handle. He buckled his hips, his attempts to hold it in failing. He let out a loud moan as he released his fluids all over his frilly skirt.

"That was naughty of you." The younger boy stated, pulling his fingers out of the small male. "You soiled your clothing and disobeyed me." he shook his head and he sat up, unbuttoning his pants. He pushed them down to his knees along with his boxers.

Souji tugged at his hands, realizing they were still tied above his head. It didn't take long for him to become hard again when he thought of what was going on. He knew what was about to happen and it made him excited.

Kanji laughed softly, "You're excited again already?" he shook his head, pressing his head against the other's entrance.

The gray haired boy blushed a deep red as he waited for his partner to enter him. When he didn't, he looked up at the other boy with a puzzled expression. "You want me to do the work again?" he asked.

The dominant male shook his head, "I want you to beg for it."

The leader swallowed hard, still out of breath from his first orgasm. "Please,, Kanji. I want you inside of me." he pleaded, lifting his head off of the pillow a little. "I wanna cum again." He was embarrassed by his words, glad that nobody else had been around to hear him talk in such a way.

The blond chuckled as he looked down at the desperate boy. "You're such a little whore." he stated as he pushed himself into the other boy roughly. He rocked his hips quickly, pounding his member into the older teen. He tightly gripped the submissive boy's length in his hand, constricting it as he continued to thrust his hips.

Souji's cock was being squeezed tightly, and he couldn't deny that it hurt quite a bit but he still didn't want Kanji to let go. He enjoyed the way he was being tortured.

"You've done this so much that you're used to it, right?" The larger male asked in a breathy tone.

Souji tried to control his moans like he was instructed, but this was hard when all he could feel was his mate's hips pounding against his abused backside.

"Answer me." the sophomore demanded, his hand moving to the smaller teen's ass. He dug his nails into the rear as he continue to thrust in and out of his leader.

"Yes! Yes, I-I do this a lot." the silver haired boy answered, panting heavily again.

"Who's my slut?" the blond questioned.

Souji whimpered gently as he choked back a moan. He felt the nails dig deeper into his rear when he didn't answer. "I am.."

Kanji began to thrust harder yet, causing the smaller boy's body to slide up and down the bed. "And who do you belong to?"

The submissive boy cried out, no longer able to contain himself. "You, you own me." he could feel himself already starting to build up again and he knew he didn't have much longer.

The blond leaned down, his breaths hitting his partners chest as he started to feel himself release. He spilled himself inside of the smaller boy.

Souji closed his eyes as he moaned loudly, spilling himself a second time. He felt pure bliss as he finished, his head resting back on the bed.

The larger boy pulled out, retiring to lay next to his boyfriend.

"That was kind of fun." Souji said tiredly.

Kanji shrugged, "I didn't like treating you that way." he replied, reaching up to untie the other. He took the knots out of the shirt, releasing the silver headed boy's hands. "Sorry if I hurt you too much."

"Don't apologize, I asked for it." he smiled, kissing the other. "Sorry I got the dress so dirty." he blushed, nuzzling his face into the blond's chest.

"You're not a slut.." the large teen told his mate.

Souji giggled, "Stop, acting like you committed a crime, it was role playing." he smiled. "I guess we're just going to have to practice some more.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Well, that's it. It's longer than I anticipated.**

**Bryant came up with the dialogue for during their sex. Why? Because I can't write S&M dialogue for my life.**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**;D**


	19. Extra 3: They Call Him Love

Setting; In the city where Souji came from after Kanji moves in with him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Extra 3; They Call Him Love**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Souji stepped down the steps slowly, his eyes half lidded. He ran his fingers through his hair, struggling to see. He was still a bit drowsy from his nap, the dark hallways not helping his eyes much.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, Kanji was so comfortable to lay on though. They had been talking about what they were like when they were younger. It was a really interesting conversation, especially for Souji who loved to learn new things about his boyfriend. He had been listening intently as he curled against the larger male's chest. The silver haired boy hadn't realized he was so tired though, if he had he wouldn't have let his eyes fall shut. It was now two hours later and the small male was wondering where his partner had run off to.

The junior reached the bottom of the staircase, making his way down the dark hallway. The only light came from the living room was was as quiet as the rest of the house. He wondered if he was the only one awake. After all, it was pretty late. He wasn't the only one up though, and this became clear when the sound of laughter shot from the lit up living room.

He groaned gently as he turned to walk into the room, his eyes squinting due to the amount of light. No one noticed him as he made his way in, their backs all turned to the entrance. They all seemed to be fixated on the television.

His mother and father sat side by side on the couch that sat directly in front of the TV. Mr. Seta's arm hung over his wife's shoulders, holding her close lovingly. Kanji was on the love seat adjacent to the couch. The only difference was that the love seat was turned a different way.

The tired boy rubbed his eyes before looking to the screen. "What are you guys wa-" he cut himself off as he noticed what they had their eyes fixed on. On the screen was a video of a small silver haired boy playing in the tub. The little boy splashed about, creating a mess of water and bubbles on the floor.

"Oh no! We're sinking!" the six year old screamed as he forced the toy ship under the surface of the water. "Please help us, duck!" he held the rubber ducky in his other hand, forcing it underwater where the ship had sunk. He held both toys under the bubbles for a few seconds, noises that were supposed to represent swimming sounds coming from his mouth. The child pulled both toys out from under the water, grinning with joy. "Yay! You saved us!"

Souji turned a bright red as he clenched his fists tightly. He stomped over to his boyfriend, standing in front of the blond to block his view. "You pedophile! It's against the law to watch small children in the tub!" he said.

The younger male chuckled, grabbing onto his lover's hips and pulling him onto his lap. "It's not against the law, especially if that little boy is my boyfriend." He leaned up to kiss the smaller boy, not caring about the two adults that were close by.

The junior's eyes widened as he moved them towards his parents. To his relief, they were still watching the home footage on the screen. He placed his hands on the larger male's chest, pushing as hard as he could as he tried to escape from the other's grip. He wanted to pull away before his parents caught a glimpse. "Don't do this here." he hissed in a whisper. "Let go of me before they see."

Kanji shrugged, complying with the demand and letting go of his mate's frame. He watched as the silver haired boy fell back onto the floor with a thud.

The older couple turned their head to see what had fallen. They were surprised to see that it was their son that laid on the ground, rubbing his head.

The younger boy laughed, "He fell."

"Lair!" the junior snapped as he sat up. He glared at his lover before turning his head to look at his mother. "Why are you guys watching videos of me in the tub?"

Mrs. Seta smiled, "We found these old tapes and decided to watch them. Plus, you were so adorable it's hard not to want to keep watching!" she moved her eyes to the sophomore. "Don't you think he was cute?"

The blond smirked, "So fucking cute, I can barely stand to look at him."

The small male shook his head, knowing Kanji was saying it in the present tense just to catch his attention. The stronger male knew damn well that Souji's parents wouldn't realize he meant Souji was cute at that moment. "It's embarrassing to have my friend watch them!"

"What's so embarrassing about it? You were a fascinating child." the boy's father stated.

"Just put them back where ever you found them please." Souji climbed up to his feet.

"Is it really bad for me to miss my baby boy?" the juniors mother asked, bringing out the tears to get her son to cooperate. "I missed you a lot while you were in Inaba. You were gone so long it feels like I don't even know you anymore..."

The silver headed boy sighed to himself before moving to sit on the love seat next to the sophomore. "Fine, then let's talk, mumsi." he smiled warmly towards the woman. "Ask me whatever you like."

His mom moved to the end out the couch so that she was closer to her son. She grinned happily. "I would like to know if my baby is a man yet."

"What do you mean?" the leader asked.

"Did my little boy lose his virginity."

Souji blushed fiercely, "I um.. of course not! Why would you ask such a question so suddenly!" he bit his lip, knowing that he had just told a huge lie. He had not only lost his virginity, but had had sex so many times he lost track. He had even done it on the love seat they were resting on at that moment.

Kanji burst out laughing, looking towards his mate. "A man? I wouldn't call him that."

The older boy drove his elbow into the other's ribcage. "You should shut up before your no longer welcome in my room." he said nervously. He looked back to his mom who looked a bit uneasy.

Tears ran down the middle aged woman's face. "My baby is all grown up!" she sniffled, seeing through her son's attempt to disguise the fact that he was sexually active.

"We can continue this tomorrow." the small teen said as he rose from his seat. "I'm going to bed. Night." he gripped his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him up from the love seat. He dragged the blond back to his room quickly, completely flushed with embarrassment. He closed the door behind them, locking it before retiring to his bed.

"That was...er..interesting." Kanji said with a smile, thinking of the only word to describe it. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down to the smaller boy. "You really were a cute kid."

Souji hugged one of his pillows to his chest, staring up at the white ceiling. The only light came in through the window, it's source being the bright moon. "Thanks.." he moved his fingers to grip the fabric of the pillow case.

"You got cuter with age though." Tatsumi stated, leaning over his partner.

The gray haired boy moved his eyes to meet his boyfriend's. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling it gave them to just look at the other. Souji smiled big as he closed his eyes to break the stare. He pulled the pillow up to cover his mouth. He felt blissful even though all that had happened was the meeting of their pupils.

"Let's do something tomorrow." The sophomore said as he laid besides his mate. He wrapped his strong arms around the submissive male, pulling him close.

The leader kept his eyes shut, "Like what?"

"I don't know, anything that'll make you happy." Kanji said sweetly, kissing the other's forehead.

Souji turned onto his side to face the younger boy. "Why so suddenly?"

"I want to make memories with you." he pressed his forehead to the smaller one in front of him. "That way, when we get all old and forgetful we'll have the recordings."

The gray eyed boy nudged his nose against the other's as he moved his hands up to cup Kanji's face. "What if we become to senile we forget who it is in the videos?" he questioned.

The blond smiled, pulling the small frame against his body. "Believe me, I could never forget such a beautiful face. Especially the gorgeous face of the one that I'm in love with."

Souji sighed contently, "I love you."

"I love you too." the larger teenager replied. "Now get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.

Kanji closed his eyes lightly, too excited to fall asleep. He wasn't particularly excited about tomorrow though, he was looking forwards to spending the rest of his life with the other boy. Just the thought was enough to make him believe he was already dreaming.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Well, that was it for this story. It's officially done. I feel kind of sad to be finished with this, even if no one reads it.**

**I think that it's safe to say that I'm 90% sure that I'm going to write a sequel. I find so much enjoyment in writing for this pairing. Since I'm doing the Higurashi story though, I don't know how soon I'll be able to start it. **

**I mean, I have the basic plot line and the new characters developed, but is it going to be worth writing another whole story? Will the SoujixKanji pairing become boring to read about? These are things I wonder. I guess I shouldn't be letting my mind get the best of me though. **

**I think I'd love it if I got suggestions for things that should happen in the plot if I were to write a sequel. It's not that I can't write it on my own, I just think it'd be awesome to incorporate other's ideas like I did with this (Only with more people besides Bryant, Dallyn, and Zoey.)**

**Ima give lots of credit to Bryant (MyLoveNeko on here) for helping me out a ton with this, because without him I don't know how good this story would have been ( even though he suggested a lemon scene every time he heard I was writing a chapter.). And to Dallyn (DallyDidIt) who gave me pointers and taught me some Japanese mythology. ;D**

**Thanks to my reviewers also, (especially GumShoeLover who became my motivation to keep typing this.) and everyone who read this. **

**Well, I guess this is bye for now. (;**

**~Cloudy**


End file.
